A Prince of Song? Maji Love 1000
by Katie Horror
Summary: Chapter 10peek:Welcome to the first Q and A session with Daiki! Requests for questions and dares are is is a little extra for us to get to know Daiki a bit better...my life seriously got complicated and messed up when i returned back to Japan. this all started when i first applied for Saotome Academy, and little did i know it, i find out that my 5 childhood friends are also here...
1. Seven-colored Compass with a shade

Crap, crap, crap, crap, and MEGA CRAP! My dad is going to freak out when he finds out I'm late for the exam! This is my one chance. I can't –no matter what –fail! I thought to myself, as I was running as fast as I can, breathing very hard, with my sides starting to ache. I can't stop now, I'm almost there. C'mon, I can do it! I was passing the local park and that was when I tripped. On nothing. Not even a little pebble. I swore under my breath. Oh, just great. I thought to myself. When the great poltergeist just about makes it, over taken by the determination and adrenaline, the star was suddenly stopped from tripping on nothing. At least I still have my cap on, I thought while patting my head only to find my cap sitting right on there all snugly.

I brushed off the dust on me, and took a breath, trying to have swallowed enough air to make the final sprint.

"Ano…" said a voice. I spun to see who belonged to the voice; it was a female teen with a little girl. "Ano…. Can you help me find this girl's okasama?"

The teen had big innocent orange-green eyes like a cat, and short reddish-orange almost pink hair. She was on the short side, with me only being a few centimeters taller than her (and yes I am short).

I had no time, it was either I do a good deed and regret on not going to the exam, or going to the exam and regretting not helping the little girl find her mom. Either way it was a lose-lose situation, so I agreed to help them.

We agreed for the two of them to wait at the park while I look for her mother. It took me a while but I finally found a woman frantically looking for something –no **someone**.

"Moshi Moshi," I said to the woman, "are you looking for your child?"

She nodded, slowly, probably thinking if I was a kidnapper wanting a ransom.

"I found your child; she's at the park, c'mon."

…

The reunion was very sweet but I missed it because I was searching for the little girl's umbrella. Sighing, I went back empty handed. When I went back to the park, both the mother and the little girl were gone.

"Don't worry, I gave her my umbrella," said the short haired girl. "My name is Nanami Haruka." She looked at me to give her my name.

My name? I'm supposed to give her my name? What's my name? Grrr... I better think fast.

"Daiki. My name is Aroe Daiki," I said a little too quickly, giving Nanami my biggest grin ever.

"…" she looked at me with those big yolky eyes. "…"

God, I pray she doesn't figure it out, please, not so soon. Not so soon. It's too early for me to be found out!

"… Nice to meet you, Aroe-San."

I mentally had a huge sigh of relief.

That's when I remembered about the exam. "Oh god, I have to go, I'm going to be late."

"Me too!"

"Where do you have to go?" I asked.

"To take the exam to enter Saotome Academy," she said in a hurry.

"Really? Me too."

And there we are running for our lives to the exam.

Man now I'm **really** glad that I didn't tell her the truth.

I noticed after a while that Nanami was way way behind me. She was gasping for air like crazy.

"I-I'm sorry… go on. You... can still make it," she said wheezing.

"No way. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to go on without you," I stated.

"But I can't run anymore."

A smirk danced on my lips. "Who said you have to run?"

She was just about to ask what I was talking about, but I was already lifting her up bridal style and sprinting like crazy to the entrance.

In 3 seconds flat we got there.

We were in front of the gate guarded by two security men.

I gently put Nanami down onto the snowy floor.

She looked a little pale so I asked, "Are you okay Nanami-Chan?" looking into her eyes with worry.

Nanami looked up, meeting me in the eyes and slightly blushed. "Eto… I'm fine… are you alright? You were really fast; I hope I wasn't too heavy."

I waved my hand as a dismissal. "Nah, you weren't heavy at all, besides it's been awhile since I ran like that. Running while carrying a girl bridal style, I mean," I said a slight smile dancing on my lips. "I have to say, that was a first."

This time she definitely blushed and looked away. "A-Arigato, Aroe-Kun. I'm allowed to call you Aroe-Kun, right?"

I smiled when she called me as 'Aroe-Kun' and not 'Aroe-San.' "Of course you can. I would be happy if you did."

"Excuse me, but why are you two here?" asked one of the security men.

"Oh, we're both here to take the exam," I said with my nicest tone.

"You're late, no excuses. We do not except tardiness."

"Please …please. I have to take that exam," pleaded Nanami.

The other one swung his arm sideways and said, "Just forget it. It's academy policy that no one is allowed in the building past the set time."

I glared at them. "Look, we just want to take the exam, we can't possibly be that late. Even if we are, we are not leaving until we are able to get a chance to take the exam, **this year**."

Nanami kept her politeness, "Please…I … I have to take that test!" she exclaimed rushing to one of the guards and gripping his coat with her hands. "I want to study music here at Saotome Academy!"

"Hey, let go of me!" said the guard pushing Nanami away, making her slip and fall backwards on her butt onto the ground.

"Just give up and go home," he told her. "And that goes for you too," he said to me.

Anger built up inside of me. Just as I see a red- haired boy help Nanami up, I karate kicked the guard's hat off. I guess it was the scene of seeing a girl being pushed down that triggered me.

"Let us in, or else your hat won't be the only thing I knock off of you," I hissed through my clenched teeth, while grabbing onto the guy's collar.

The security guard backed off nervously then said to the red-head, "Who are you?" possibly just trying to change the subject or he was nervous to hell and –possibly –scarred for life because of me.

"An examinee," he said. "Oi, you can see how badly they want it, why not let them in? They're late but there's still thirty minutes until the test starts." Wow. He has such a kind, nice, and gentle personality and tone.

He was around fifteen years old and had –obviously –red hair (but it was messy), his eye is about the same colour as his hair, and was about five feet and nine inches (one hundred and seventy-five centimeters). He looked a little bit familiar to me…

"We can't do it," said one of them.

The other one said, "Late is late. Being less than punctual proves that they don't belong at Saotome Academy. I can't, and nor I will change the rule for them especially since he threatened my partner." Of course he pointed at me.

Both the red-head and Nanami looked defeated while I felt like punching both of the guards unconscious. Just then a new male voice spoke up through the depression.

"That depends on the reason doesn't it?" we all turned and saw a black limousine parked, and the driver coming out holding an umbrella for a young male coming out of the limousine since it was snowing.

The young male wore an expensive fur lined winter coat with an orange-toned hair colour that is between light and dark with cool light blue eyes. His hair reached to his neck and his bangs go across his right eye. Also one of his ears is pierced. He had mature qualities to him with a smooth-melodic voice, which I would guess he looked around to be seventeen and was about six feet. I stared at him longer than I should have. Could he… no he can't be…

"This young lady and gentleman are late –," he said waving a hand to refuse the umbrella that the driver was holding onto for him. "–because they stopped to help a lost child." He paused as if for effect and walked towards us. "If I had known this little lamb and her companion had an exam today, I would have given them a lift."

He stopped next to us and in front of the guards. "You see, that girl lost her umbrella," he said revealing a pink umbrella. How did he know about the lost little girl and about Nanami's umbrella? He continued, "Don't worry though, I bought her a new one, and she seems to like it." Nanami blinked at him and he handed the umbrella to her as a gift. "In my opinion, people like them who help a lost child in this bitter weather, is **exactly **what this school needs."

The red head chimed in, "Exactly, so let them take the test."

"Please," Nanami said desperately.

I joined in. "You heard what we all have to say, let us in and take those exams!"

"…Yes…?" I heard, as one of the officers were talking on their phones while the red head and Nanami were still pleading.

"…Yes…?" he repeated again.

After a moment they all realized what was happening and we all kept our eyes on the officer who was talking on the phone with curiosity.

"… uh, of course, understood…" he hanged up and looked at us. "It's okay. You two can go in."

"Then…" Nanami said.

"… That means we can..." I said continuing on her sentence.

He continued, " They're making an exception. You two can take the test."

At the end of his sentence I was so ecstatic and so was Nanami and red head. I can't believe it. I'm actually getting an extra chance. Now I definitely can't fail. I thought to myself while wearing my victory face on.

"Thank you so much," Nanami exclaimed, bowing, and smiling.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, bowing awkwardly. Man, I still have to get used to how they work back here again.

"You two did it," said the perked up, smiling from ear to ear, red head.

Nanami bowed at each of the guys, thanking them and all that. While I followed what she was doing but just a whole lot more awkwardly.

I saw the red head, still smiling of course (man, his smile is contagious), putting a hand on the orange head and said, "You've got a way with words."

It was meant as a compliment, I'm sure of it, but richy there brushed him off then laid both hands on Nanami's shoulder. "Good luck on the exam, little lamb. Let's meet again in April, okay?" then he gave her a flirtatious wink. All Nanami could do was look at him.

As he said his last sentence both me and the red head shared the same knowing look: this guy is a flirt! That's right, I thought nervously, there's no way **this** guy can be him. He's just too flirty. If it **was** him I might die, but it's not! I mean he doesn't even have the same hairdo as him. So, ha ha ha ha…

Although… the red head looks familiar… maybe it's just his hairdo.

"Well, if we can take the exam, let's hurry in then, Nanami- Chan!" I said excitingly tugging on her coat sleeve to the Academy.

"Let's all do our best," said the red head with a big smile holding a peace sign out to us.

Nanami smiled, "Yes!"

I couldn't help but smile too. "Good luck, to you too," I said to the red head.

He looked surprised but answered with a grin.

…

I took the conductor's test first, which took about two hours, then I sprinted to the idol test. No one was there except for the judges. I was last. I took a shooky breath then headed in to the recording booth.

One judge said, "Name please."

"A-Aroe Daiki," I said stuttering, I haven't been that nervous in ages, I guess it's because my chance at a career as both a composer and idol will have to rely on this audition.

"You may begin," said the second judge.

I took a deep breath as the intro of the song plays and then I sang. I didn't know if I did well or terrific or horrible, but all I know is that I just sang and went with the flow of the song. When I started to open my mouth to sing the song over took me and I just sang. Just sang. I remembered that I was smiling at the middle of the song remembering the contagious smile of the red head's. I was dismissed, but I could see a hint of sparkle in every one of the judges' eyes.

…

I MADE IT! Whoo hoo! I can't believe it! And it's all thanks to the kind boys back at the gate helping both me and Nanami. We both successfully passed and are now students at Saotome Academy. Saotome Academy is a pristine boarding school of performing arts. I hope that by going here I will be taking a big leap to a career as Idol and partially a composer. I just love the idea of singing for others, and making music once and a while will expand my career as well. It took a while to beg Saotome, but he agreed, since I just want to mainly focus on being an idol. I would be doing composing work as extra, and this is the school where I would attend for a year hoping to fulfill my dream.

Today is the start of the cherry blossoms showering everywhere for the first day of school and the entrance ceremony. I didn't really know everyone, and when I spotted Nanami I left her be because she was talking to her friend and roommate Shibuya Tomochika.

Shibuya-San has darkish-pink wavy long hair with a braided lock on the left. Her eyes are a pinkish-purple, almost like magenta. Along with her look she wears baby pink lipstick. She's pretty tall compared to both me and Nanami-Chan being five feet and four inches (one hundred and sixty-three centimeters).

They were having a good chat and I didn't want to interrupt them, so I found a spot where I could sit and looked at my notes for everything I need to know about my daily life at Saotome Academy from here on out. I first looked at which class I am in. I'm in A class, the same class as Nanami and Shibuya. Next I looked at who would be my roommates, or so I heard **roommates **since I was late and the Academy was already out of rooms which were full for the boy's side, so they had to put me in a room for three. I looked at the sheet and did a double take, then a quadruple take. There, printed in bold letters were the names **Kurusu Syo** and **Shinomiya Natsuki**. No, it can't be! It must be a coincidence, there's no way those two would be here and be roommates with me. There's no way. No way.

No matter how many times I looked at the sheet it still had those two names above mine. I'm screwed, I'm so screwed. No! get a hold of yourself. Just focus on the task at hand and pretend you never knew who they were. I never knew who my roommates were up until now because I got so excited and nervous that I just dumped my bags onto a bed in the room and haven't returned to it since.

As I was nervously panicking, the announcer's voice came through the speakers. "Well, everyone, welcome to the Saotome Academy entrance ceremony. First, an address from the headmaster."

I was glad to have found a distraction and happily looked up at the stage where the announcer was talking.

The announcer looked up from his paper and looked around for the headmaster to come out. But I had a feeling we were going to get a big entrance from Saotome-Sama himself.

There were murmurs of curiosity as people turned their heads to look for him. Then a voice chuckled and said, "Anyone who doesn't know love, don't even think to speak of songs! Just leave here at once!"

This time, even I searched around for him, just then a voice broke out, "S-someone's over there!"

That's when I spotted a shadowy figure standing on one of the towers. Light revealed a male in an extravagant costume with a mask. He laughed. "The beating of the heart is the first source of music!" he then jumped off the tower, did a summersault and dived down. But in the angle of light I'm seeing him in, I could see a barely visible harness attached to him. He stopped midway and bounced up and down saying, "The headmaster is me, Shining Saotome! Welcome to Saotome Academy, or rather, to this shining world!" he did a crazy pose, did a few three-sixties and landed on the stage with his costume off, wearing a light magenta suit, posing.

"Music is love!" He then boogied down to the music which sang his name. Oh, lord. Now I'm going to have nightmares. I thought as I looked at the horrifying image of a grownup man boogying down.

He then grabbed a microphone and exclaimed, "Come now, soul! Enshrine it!" He twirled the microphone (with the microphone stand) above his head saying, "Put your whole soul into the song!" he finally slammed the stand down. "Make your life bloom! Shine ever brighter, people!" holding his index finger up to make a point.

He rose from the ground and hovered-walked out of our sights, shouting, "Congratulations on your acceptance here! Thank you!" his background music also faded away.

Confetti and colored spotlights were everywhere. Some got in my mouth, and I swear some got in my ear too. Everyone was astonished by his performance and were cheering loudly at the festivity.

…

"He used to be the super idol, Shining Saotome," said Shibuya, explaining things to Nanami as I listened to them patiently. We were now in our class settling down. She continued, "It seems this school owes its existence to the super mega hit song "Owing to Love", which sold twenty million of CDs."

"Twenty million?!" asked Nanami, who was clearly astonished.

"You better believe it, Nanami-Chan. Without that song we wouldn't be here right now. I say, we owe Saotome-Sama a huge favour for the rest of our lives," I said while stretching my arms.

Shibuya nodded in agreement. "Anyway, from first to last, this school is first class."

We heard a gasp and as we turned around a familiar voice said, "That **was** you two." The red head stopped in front of us. "Alright! We're in the same class!"

"Thank you for helping us the day of the entrance exam," Nanami said, who stood up and bowed to him.

"Y- yeah… Arigato," I mumbled.

Shibuya hurried over to our side and examined the red head crossing her arms. "So this is lifesaver " 'A' "?"

" 'A' ?" whispered Nanami.

"Ah, I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you two again," he said smiling holding his hand out for a handshake.

Wait… did he say Ittoki Otoya?! It can't be. But now that I look more closely he does look like him. Man, I should have known. He is exactly the same guy I met at the orphanage. I just hope he doesn't recognize me. At least we aren't sharing the same room.

Shibuya stepped forward still crossing her arms, startling Otoya. "I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nanami Haruka."

"Huh? Haruka-Chan, eh?!" he then looked at me.

"My name is Aroe Daiki," I stated looking straight into his eyes.

Otoya looked back at me, his smile gone. "A-Aroe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance have siblings?" he asked.

"No. I'm an only child."

He paused for a moment but his smile returned. "Anyhow, good thing you two were able to take the test."

Out of nowhere I heard a male voice yelled, "Elizabeth!" and in the corner of my eye I saw… I saw…

Anyway, he has wavy blonde hair with one lock that curls upwards to the top of his head. He wears oval lens glasses that frame his pretty green hue eyes. He was seventeen being six feet and two inches (one hundred and eighty-nine centimeters). He's grown since the last time I saw him. If he's here then where's…

Before I could finish my thought he was charging for Nanami and a blue haired guy took Nanami away from being tackled, and in her replacement was Otoya who was pushed. When Otoya got pushed, I got pushed and I fell down.

"Ite..." I said holding my cap down and rubbing my aching butt.

Although my butt hurts I couldn't help but laugh when Otoya was hugged by… well… anyway, it was a funny sight, and when the hugger noticed he got the wrong target, Otoya was already screaming, "Get off of me!" while kicking his foot wildly to knock him off.

"Huh?" the hugger said and let go of Otoya making him fall.

I caught a glimpse of the blue haired guy and I immediately felt nauseous. He was no doubt…

He has straight, dark blue hair, where his bang reaches down to his eyes. His eyes are a dark shade of purple with a beauty mark under his right eye. He and I were both sixteen with him being five feet and eleven inches (one hundred and eighty-one centimeters ). He seems upset, but I know he's not. He keeps too much of a calm expression. He's too stiff, but I could see him as an idol.

"That was close," he said.

Nanami realized she was too close to him and leaped away embarrassed. "T-Thank you."

"No need to thank me." He said.

"What was that about?!" said Shibuya to the hugger. "Somebody could have gotten hurt."

"She looks so much like Elizabeth that I lost it for a moment there…" he apologized.

I shook my head. He hasn't changed at all. The same as always.

"E-Eli…?" said Shibuya trying to say the name correctly.

"It's Elizabeth," I said, saying the name in perfect fluent English.

The hugger stared at me. There was a huge sparkle in his eyes, but he somehow contained it.

Nanami looked surprised. "I look like someone from another country?"

"No," he replied, "our family dog."

He suddenly got all dramatic. "Elizabeth, so tiny and cute! We've been apart ever since I moved into the dorm."

Then he presented a hand to her for a handshake. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. I love things that are small and cute."

"Oh, I'm Nanami," shaking his hand.

Nanami turned to look at her saviour from the hugging of doom; he looked away but said, "I'm Hijirikawa Masato.

She turned around to face him. "I'm Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you," she said bowing.

"Since you're Natsuki, how about I call you "Na-Chan?"?" asked Otoya who recovered from his fall.

Natsuki pointed to himself and said slowly, "Na-Chan?" he then smiled and gave a giggle. "Na-Chan is cute, isn't it? I like it."

Shibuya started to laugh and Nanami joined too. I gave off a little smile. I knew I was going to have to give my name to them at some point but I would rather do it later than now.

Otoya then asked Masato, "For Masato, "Masa" is good, right?"

"Whatever you want," said Masato walking away to his desk.

"Masato-Kun is super-duper cute," exclaimed Natsuki.

At that point, even I let a laugh burst out of me. Even so, I watched Masato take a seat, facing towards us. I looked around our surroundings, after years of training in the martial arts you learn to watch your back and surroundings every few seconds or so.

"Noisy aren't they?" I heard one say.

"Totally," someone replied.

"Chattering on and on…" someone else said.

"How annoying," one declared.

I felt anger rising up in me. Who cares if we're chattering on and on? If you don't like it then don't listen. But the others were oblivious so I decided to pretend I didn't hear the rude comments.

Suddenly there was a loud snap that filled the room and all the curtains in the room dropped covering the windows resulting for the room to be dark. A trumpet greeting music was on, while coloured spotlights filled the room. Everyone looked around to see the transformation.

"Good morning-Pu," a voice announced.

A bright spotlight revealed the big top idol now a days, Tsukimiya Ringo.

He's a cross dresser, in which he normally wear a long, curly pink wig that goes down to his waist. He wore a long black-grey leggings and a long neck yellow sweater with sleeves. He was at the age of twenty-three and is around one hundred and seventy-three centimeters tall.

"Okay, okay, everyone, take your seats!" he announced saying it in a cutesy voice while clapping to get everyone`s attention.

"Tsukimiya Ringo?" exciting chatter about him went around the room, as we listened to him and took our seats.

"What a superstar idol!"

"Cute!"

He continued on, "I'm the very picture of a maiden, Tsukimiya Ringo! I'm in charge of A class here!" he winked. "Call me Ringo-Sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you!" then he blew a kiss to everyone with a wink.

Shibuya said to us, "Even right in front of us, you can't tell he's a man, you know?!"

Nanami nearly jumped out of her seat. "Eh! That person is a man?!"

"Nanami-Chan, don't tell me you never heard of him, have you?" I asked slowly, afraid of what the answer might be.

All of a sudden Ringo-Sensei appeared in front of Nanami's desk and one palm was slammed down on her desk while the other was on his hip.

"You haven't heard of Tsukimiya Ringo?!" he asked with an irked face and tone on. He leaned closer to Nanami, who now had a very nervous face on. "You need impact to be a hit on TV! Isn't that common sense?"

He walked away leaving a shocked Nanami to process it.

"You really didn't know him?" asked Shibuya as if Nanami was joking about it all.

Nanami snapped out of it. "Actually… we don't have a TV in our house…"

"Huh?! Does your family live in a cave?!"

I sighed. "Shibuya-Chan, don't be like that. There was a time before humans used TV too you know?"

"Yeah, but… No TV?! I think that's just crazy."

As Ringo-Sensei talked about how we're the top zero point five percent that passed the exam. Shibuya explained who he was to the clueless Nanami. "These days. He's the talk of the town. He's a guy."

"…So welcome to Saotome Academy!" he proclaimed. "As you all know very well, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to cultivating idols and composers who write songs for them. Our facilities and environment are also fabulous! Every single homeroom teacher here is a working idol! All of the other teachers are famous, first rate poets and composers! If you distinguish yourself, you may just be in for a major debut! So with that in mind, I hope you are all raring to go!"

…

It was time for lunch and I was supposed to eat with Nanami and Shibuya but this place was so huge, I got lost several times, especially since I was trying to find my lunch card. After a while of searching I found it deep in my pocket (which I swore at that, since I spent thirty-four minutes trying to find it) and I sprinted to the cafeteria. I looked around at the cafeteria and saw Nanami.

"Nanami!" I said waving to her.

She waved back with her lunch card in her hand, but she wasn't looking where she was walking and tripped. I moved an inch; about to call Nanami if she was okay, when I saw a short blonde boy caught Nanami's lunch card. I froze in place. After a while, I finally moved and walked to Nanami's side just as the boy handed her back the card.

"Thank you," she said receiving back her card.

"Are you okay Nanami-Chan?" I asked.

She nodded to signal she was okay.

The boy has blond hair which is shaded with pink that is parted on the right, and he has red bobby pins that kept the bangs out of his eyes. His eyes are blue, and both his ears are pierced with black nail polish on his finger nails. He wore clothing that made him out of place with the usual uniform. He wore a blue fedora with the Academy's crest on it with a few jangling bracelets on his wrist. He was fifteen years old, and is the same height as me if you took his fedora off. We were both five feet and three inches (one hundred and sixty-one centimeters).

The boy looked at me, as a reflex I pulled down my cap to avoid making eye contact.

"Careful there, Munchkin," said a voice behind the blonder.

"Munchkin?!" blonder exclaimed with a detection of anger.

"I had my eyes on this lady first," richy said as he walked towards us. Girls were murmuring excitingly as he passed them. He wore the uniform, but he wore a suit vest instead of a full suit with the top two buttons of his shirt opened to reveal a bit of his chest. Flirt alert right here people! Please back away slowly so I can put him out, maybe for two or three hours.

"Ren! My name ain't "Munchkin"!" the blonder said angrily pointed a finger at… Ren when he stopped in front of us.

So he has the same first name, it's still not him. I mean his last name could be different. But it's a 'could'. What if there was a chance he was… oh, god no.

"It's Kurusu Syo!" he yelled.

My stomach turned when he yelled his name out. Aw, man. Oh no. this means I AM going to be sharing a room with them. The two people who were inseparable since they were children.

"Eto," Nanami started, "thank you for helping me the day of the exam!"

Then richy said something that triggered my gag reflex. "Meeting you again must be fate."

Well to me, meeting you again must be a fluke. I knew he was saying it to Nanami, of course. But seriously, this guy!

"A flirt as always," says a voice coming from behind me this time.

Standing there was Masato. Ren walked up to him. "And as always, you're a stiff."

Shibuya came up running to us with a nervous expression. "W-what?! Life saver "B" is Jinguji Ren?!"

"Yes..." Nanami replied.

She said the one thing I was hoping no one would say about him. When she mentioned his full name I fully wanted to barf up right then. So he is here. He changed so much. What happened over the years? What happened between him and Masato? The air feels so tense when they're together.

I asked, "Yeah. Is there a problem? Do you…"

"Know him?" Nanami said finishing my sentence.

"I don't know him …he's famous! He's a scion of the Jinguji Financial Group!" she stated.

"Really?!" said a profound Nanami.

"You don't say," I said dryly. Mainly because I knew that Ren hates to be reminded of his family.

"And Hijirikawa Masato is a scion for the Hijirikawa Financial Group!" she explained.

"Whoa…"

"Which also means that they are 'rivals' in retrospect," I said, finishing the explanation of the relationship between the two.

"I didn't think the eldest Hijirikawa son would be in A class," Ren stated.

"Soon enough, I'll use my ability to turn things around," Masato answered.

Ren smirked. "Heh. I'm looking forward to it."

"When two scions meet, it's like the claws come out…" Shibuya said. "And on top of that, one of them is in S class, which is only for the highest achieving students."

After the heat died down, Nanami, Shibuya, and I ate our lunch at a table by ourselves.

Shibuya then spoke what was on her mind while drinking, "Even so …as might be expected of a gathering of idol hopefuls, the level of males here are off the charts, no offence to you Daiki-Kun."

"No offense taken, Shibuya-Chan," I replied.

"Just call me Tomo-Chan, and Haruka would like it if you call her by her first name too, right?"

Nanami gave a small nod, and then said. "What did you mean by level?"

Tomo settled her drink down and crossed her arms to continue. "It's tough being a girl when there are so many hot princes around. I guess you could say they're "Princes of Song". Or something like that… "

"Princes of Song…?" repeated Haruka.

"Yep. And Daiki-Kun, you're one of them," Tomo said to me.

I knitted my eyebrows, but now that she mentioned it, there **were** girls looking at me all funny. I thought I had something in my teeth or something.

"I don't know, Tomo-Chan –"I started.

Tomo interrupted. "You better believe it, Daiki-Kun. I hate to admit it to a friend, but you're pretty hot, you know? If you took that cap off and show your eyes, I think you'll look hotter."

Was it just me or did the room get warmer, because I could feel my face burning up. "I wouldn't say it like that…"

"But Haruka-Chan agrees too, right Haruka?"

I looked at Haruka and she gave me a slight nod, blushing, which made my face feel hotter than before.

…

I looked down at the sheet of paper then at the door right in front of me. Looks like I got the right one. But if the key fits in there is another matter! I inserted the key in and…. It fits! I twisted the key and opened the door opened. Finally, at last, hallelujah! It took me about four tries to get the right door. No one was in the room but me, and all my stuff packed in boxes came in already.

It may sound crazy but on the third try i was ready to sleep in the library. Suddenly, a black cat with pretty green eyes got a hold of my key and I chased after it. It led me all the way to the correct door. Major coincidence, right?

I slowly circled the room. It was pretty big since it's a room for three. There was one washroom. There was a transparent door which leads to the balcony. So this is where I'm going to live now for the year. Might as well make the best of it.

I began unpacking my stuff and arranging them to my liking in my side of the room. I had very few things for luxury. It was dreadful to leave some of my important stuff at home, but some essentials that I brought are my cello of course, my flute, music sheets, mp3, two spare caps, and a ton of books. I kept rummaging through my stuff until I found what I was looking for, my violin.

I caressed the leathery case and opened it. Inside was a beautifully hand carved violin that was given to me twelve years ago. It brought back so many precious memories, and painful ones, that's why the cello is my main instrument now. The tone and the sound on the cello –no matter what genre- to me: sounds beautiful. The feeling of when I play the instrument has so much intensity that I just let go of my emotion with it. Still, I love playing other instruments too. But this violin is an exception. Too much pain is inside this violin. Years of happiness, yes. But I can't look at it without feeling that something's missing from my life.

Suddenly, I heard the knob being turned, and I quickly hid my violin under my bed. I looked up, and saw Syo enter the room.

He gave a long sigh, "Man, what a long day this was, and I haven't even begun unpacking."

He didn't seem to notice me so I said, "Me neither, I just started."

Syo's eyes went to mine. "Oh, so you must be Aroe Daiki, right? I remember you now."

My eyes widened. "H-huh?"

He went on, "You were with that girl in the cafeteria after I gave her back her lunch card. You guys looked pretty close, are you two…"

I waved my hands in protest. "No! It's not what you think it's like. I met her on my way to the entrance exam. We're not what you think we are. We're just friends."

He scoffed. "A girl and a guy can never be **just friends**. One of them is bound to get a crush on the other. Relationships like that never work out."

I raised an eyebrow. "I have a lot of good friends that are g… girls! And they see nothing in me but a good friend to them."

"How do you know? Maybe they just kept it as a secret from you."

"Why would they do that?"

"...Because they're afraid of what might the answer be, especially when one that leaves you."

"Who are you, the love expert?" I only meant it as a joke, but he looked at me with intense eyes.

"I may not be a love expert but I can tell you one thing from experience is that you shouldn't hang around girls too much."

"Did, something happen to you from the past?"

"It was a long time ago but I had a really good friend, she was a girl. And one day when she was gone I felt like I have this hole in my heart that can never be filled anymore. I didn't know, but I thought about her more and more every single day. I guess for me she was the ideal girl, looking back on it. She was cute, smart, athletic, kind, and sweet. Then I realized that I…" he shook his head in dismay and looked at the door. "Wait. Why am I telling you this? You probably don't even care. You don't seem like the type of guy who's into this type of stuff. Sorry if I bursted this out on you. It's just that I can never talk about this to Natsuki."

"Did you love her?" I said quietly.

He looked surprised that I said that. "Y-yeah I did, and I still do now."

I looked at him dead on. "What was her name?"

He thought about it for a moment, as if thinking if he should tell me or not. If I knew her name maybe I can find her for him so they can reunite together again. It's the least I can do for an old friend.

"….her name is S-"

"Syoooo-Chaaaaaaan!"

The next thing I knew I see Natsuki burst opened the door and was hugging Syo furiously.

"Get off of me, Natsuki!" yelled Syo, who was struggling to get free.

"Kawaii. Syo–Chan is so **cute!**" exclaimed Natsuki turning his waist left to right which resulting in Syo getting swung from left to right.

Finally Natsuki settled him down. "But Syo-Chan, how can I resist it when you're just so darn cute?!"

"Well try to, at least! And I am **NOT CUTE**!"

"Now, now, Syo-Chan," said Natsuki trying to calm him down.

Syo started to yell, "Don't try to –!"

Even though it was a lovely performance to watch, I couldn't let them continue like this. "Ano..."

Natsuki took his eyes off Syo and his eyes met mine. I regretted for even making a sound because my life just flashed before my eyes and the next thing I knew I was seeing blond hair, and was in a warm embrace.

"Mimi-Chan! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed, his hug getting tighter and tighter.

Even through the hugging of warmth and pain, I was shocked. Mimi-Chan? What? Does he mean Mimi-Chan as in…?

"N-Natsuki-Kun, my name is Daiki not Mimi."

He tilted his head and loosened his grip and slowly let go of me. "Daiki?"

"My name is Daiki, as in Aroe Daiki," I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh," he said sounding a bit disappointed. "But you look so much like her, right Syo-Chan?"

Syo rolled his eyes. "I think Mimi is supposed to be a **GIRL," **he stated, over pronouncing the word 'girl'. He then stared at me long enough to make me feel kind of uncomfortable. "Now that I take a closer look: you **do** look like Mimi-Chan, Daiki-Kun!" he exclaimed.

I took a step back. "Do I **look** like a girl to you?!" I asked sounding like I'm offended. But in truth I am slightly offended. If I do look like a girl, what they say would most likely help me.

"No, it's just… …" Syo said trying to find the right thing to say. "The aura you give off is much like hers. Although, it has been about more than ten years," he said trailing off at the end.

Ten years ago? Ten years ago I was seven. When I was seven I had to move again. My father and I move a lot. We just recently came back to Japan from Canada. I haven't been in Japan for well over six years now. Over the time at Canada I learned to speak English and French fluently. Natsuki inspired me to learn French in the beginning.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted from today. So, goodnight!" I said, all too cheery. Then I turned off the lamp on my side of the room, and flopped down onto the bed and snored loudly.

What a great reunion this was. Not. So, all five of my old childhood friends are all here in Saotome Academy. I better be discrete about this or else they'll find out, and my chance as an idol will plummet for sure.

* * *

**_Katie Horror here! i hope you guys like my first chapter. all resources to use was from wikia, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my O.C. _**

**_reviews would be highly appreciated! if i got any information wrong about a character please notify me so i can change it right away._**


	2. Brand New Melody

_"Somiko-San, this will be your new home for the next year," said the nice lady that escorted Somiko._

_The nice lady and Somiko were standing in front of a large building that only has two floors with lots of pretty stickers on the windows._

_Somiko was wearing a yellow dress that reached up to her knees. Her long white snowy hair that reached to her chest, side bangs that frame her face (one side has hints of red and blue and purple, the other side has hints of orange, pink, yellow, and green), and small bangs leaning toward the right on her forehead; blowing in the wind._

_Somiko tilted her head in confusion. "Missy, what is this place?" she said in confusion._

_The lady gave her a small smile. "This is an orphanage. It will be your new home for a while. Don't worry; you will get to meet a lot of new friends."_

_"Really?!" she said excitingly._

_Being overexcited with the thought of meeting a lot of friends, Somiko ran into the orphanage. But she didn't look where she was heading and bumped into a boy that was younger than her by a year._

_"Ite…" they both moaned._

_Somiko rubbed her head and got up. The boy winced in pain._

_He had red messy hair, with eyes about the same colour as his hair._

_Somiko suddenly realized that she injured the boy. "Ah! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she said as she helped the boy up._

_He rubbed his head and smiled. "I'm okay!"_

_She giggled and held her hand out. "My name is Aroe Somiko. What is yours?"_

_"Ittoki Otoya," he said shaking her hand. "Let's be friends."_

_She looked at the floor and quietly said, "F-friends?"_

_Otoya nodded his head. "Yep! It's lunch time, so let's eat together!"_

_Somiko looked at the boy who was still smiling at her. He had such a nice welcoming smile. It would be Somiko's first real friend, but she nodded eagerly. "Mm!"_

_…_

_"Somiko-Chan, we're having a bazar coming up," Otoya said between bites of his sandwich._

_"A bazar?" Somiko asked, already done eating hers._

_Otoya gulped down his last bite and wiped his mouth then smiled. "Yep! It's going to be fun!"_

_They were both sitting outside on the bench their short legs hovering above the ground._

_"What is a bazar?" asked Somiko who just heard of that word for the first time._

_Otoya thought about it for a moment then said. "It's a big, big, mini market."_

_"How can a market be big when it's mini?" she asked, kicking her legs back and forth in the air._

_"Ha, ha, I guess you're right."_

_There was silence at that moment, and then Otoya asked._

_"I like singing, what about you?"_

_She nodded. "I like singing too. I like singing happy songs."_

_"Me too!"_

_Then he started to sing 'If you're Happy and You Know it'. Somiko loved that song then started singing with him. As they sang, kids and adults from the orphanage gathered around them and started to listen to them. The adults listened, and the kids followed the actions. In the end almost everyone gathered to see who was singing._

_"Their voices are pretty," said a girl._

_"I want to sing too!" exclaimed another._

_"Both of them sing really well together," an adult said._

_"They should become idols!"_

_"They look so happy!"_

_Both Somiko and Otoya looked at the big crowd. Somiko wasn't used to all that attention and squirmed around. "O-Otoya-Kun, why are they all here?"_

_Otoya laughed. "They're here because they like our singing."_

_Somiko's grey eyes shimmered. "They like our singing?"_

_"Yes, they do."_

_"Then let's sing another one!"_

_He nodded and they sang songs for everyone all afternoon._

_…_

_"Otoya-Kun, what are you drawing?" Somiko asked peeking over his shoulder. The drawing was full of pretty colors._

_"It's a rainbow!" Otoya beamed._

_"Otoya-Kun…. Rainbows are supposed to have 7 colors, not 24."_

_"Oh… then, Somiko-Chan, can you help me?"_

_She smiled. "Mm!"_

_They drew the picture and when they were done, they looked at their master piece._

_"I think it looks good," Somiko said._

_Otoya nodded._

_The picture had the colors of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and dark pink. The background was white to represent the end of a rain storm._

_The bazar was a success, and someone even wanted to buy their drawing for 250 yen._

_Somiko ran up to Otoya waving the money bag in her hand. "Otoya-Kun!"_

_"Onee-San!" Otoya exclaimed._

_Otoya started to refer Somiko as One-San since he felt like she was an older sister to him._

_Somiko grinned and said, "Otoya-Kun, close your eyes and put your hands out!"_

_Otoya obeyed and closed his eyes while holding his hands out. Somiko place 125 yen in his hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"_

_He opened one eye and when he saw the money he opened his other eye in surprise. "Is this for me?"_

_"Yep. One hundred and twenty-five yen for you and me. You earned it!"_

_"Arigato, Onee-San!"_

_... … … … … …_

_One year later_

_… … … … … …_

_"Somiko, your daddy will pick you up in a few days. Aren't you happy?" said the nice lady._

_Somiko looked up at the grey clouds that filled the sky and nodded._

_The nice lady said, "Try to enjoy the last days, Somiko."_

_She nodded again in response._

_…_

_"Otoya-Kun…" Somiko said. Both of them were now sitting on the bench outside eating their lunch like always. "My daddy is coming back."_

_He looked at her. "You have a daddy?"_

_She gave a small nod. "Mm. he was in jail. But now he is going to come out and be my daddy again."_

_Otoya stopped eating and looked sad. "That's great isn't it? It must be nice to have a daddy. My mommy died when I was a baby and I don't know who my daddy is."_

_She shook her head. "I move around a lot. I never make any friends. You are my little brother. I don't want to leave you."_

_The couple of days dwindled down to zero. Otoya and Somiko didn't talk to each other since then. They still ate lunch together, but that was it._

_"Somiko-Chan, it's time to go," her father said._

_She looked at the building one last time and she saw someone run up to her. "Wait, Onee-San!"_

_"Otoya-Kun!"_

_He stopped in front of her and his breath was short. When he caught his breath he said, "Onee-San, this is for you." he handed her a picture with all the colors of a rainbow with grey clouds._

_"Otoya…" she said while holding the drawing. "How did you –?"_

_"I bought the drawing back."_

_"How?"_

_"I sang."_

_Somiko started to tear up. "Arigato, Otoya-Kun."_

_He smiled. "You're welcome. You will always be my Onee-San."_

_She smiled brightly at him. "Mm. I won't forget either, Otoya-Kun!"_

_…_

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Moshi Moshi?" I said tiredly over the phone.

"It's me," said Tomo. "Haruka's missing. I went to buy some drinks and when I came back she was gone. I'm worried, Daiki-Chan."

I stood up, completely awake, already out the door. "I'm coming over right now then."

"Mm," she replied.

I hanged up the phone and said to Natsuki and Syo, "I'm going to step out for a bit."

I didn't wait for a reply because I was already on my way to Haruka's room.

…

"Haruka where were you? I was worried when you suddenly disappeared!" said a worried Tomo.

"I thought you were kidnapped or something. Thank goodness you're okay," I said, relief replacing worry.

Haruka looked down. "Sorry …a cat had my handkerchief in its mouth…"

"A cat?" Tomo asked. What is with this academy and cats? Or... was it the same one?

"When I chased after it …I ran into HAYATO-Sama."

"Oh… eh?!" exclaimed Tomo.

I knew Haruka likes HAYATO, and if she was upset about a topic like meeting HAYATO, something must have went wrong.

"But it wasn't him, right?" I asked.

Haruka agreed "Yea… it wasn't him…" and she told us what happened.

Apparently, Haruka chased the cat to the Pond and found someone who looks exactly like HAYATO. He says he's not and head master jumped up from nowhere proclaiming that he was there all the time, which Haruka didn't believe. Head master then explained that the guy was HAYATO's younger twin brother, Ichinose Tokiya.

"… and that's what happened," Haruka said, finishing up her story.

"I guess that makes sense, but I never knew HAYATO has a younger twin brother," I said questionably.

"Oh, but there's your chance, right?" Tomo said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is that if Haruka can get all chummy with him, she may be able to meet her heart-throb, HAYATO-Sama!" she said smiling.

Haruka looked taken back. "Eh? I-I…"

Tomo smiled and waved her hand as a dismissal. "I know, I know!"

"So why did you suggest it?" I asked putting my poker face on.

She continued, "You don't like making those kinds of connections, do you, Haruka?"

I thought for sure that she was exactly like that type of person, and she will say yes. But Haruka just fidgeted. "No…"

Hearing her say that was like an arrow through the head.

"Haruka!" I scowled.

Tomo stood up and poked Haruka's forehead. She smiled. "Well, class's starts tomorrow, so let's do our best," she said, referring to all of us.

Haruka nodded. "Yep."

"Well," I said as I was standing up. "Looks I'm done here, goodnight!"

"W-wait," Nanami said to me. "I'm sorry to have to make you worry late this night." And she bowed to me.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Ah, don't sweat it. I wasn't getting much sleep anyways. Good night Haruka."

"Good night…. Daiki-Kun."

…

"Good morning," Ringo-Sensei greeted.

The butterflies in my stomach are flapping there wings harder. At long last, my classes at Saotome Academy officially start today.

Ringo-Sensei said, "Everyone here …has survived the fierce entrance examination battle …" he points his index finger towards us, arm straight. "…But your real battle begins today. People in the idol course, raise your hands!"

At that I raised my hand along with Itoki Otoya, Shibuya Tomochika, Shinomiya Natsuki, and Hijirikawa Masato.

"Then, people in the musical composition course…"

I also raised my hand at that, along with Nanami Haruka. I heard some murmurs when I raised my hand two times, but I didn't mind. They'll have their Karma when time comes.

"I see," Ringo-Sensei said while joining his hands together. "So we got kids who aim to be idols –" he gestured one hand to represent the idols. "—and kids who aim to compose for the idols." He gestured the other hand to represent the composers. Then he joined them together with a clap. "And this year we also have ones that want to be both, which is extra hard to get by the media world."

Of course by "ones" he means me. I know that it will be tough, but I believe that I can fulfill my dream and I'm going to give it my best shot. I'm not going to give up so easily. Not as long as the musical muses are upon us.

Ringo-Sensei continued on, winking, "You'll be studying together to acquaint yourselves with each other," he then leaned forward. "But at the end of the first term, the idol course students and composition students will pair up! And your partner …won't necessarily come from this A class! You're free to find a partner to your liking in S class, B class, or any class. Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing. And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair! Until the official pairs are decided, at the end of the first term …get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner! And one more thing... there's a very important rule!"

Rule? What's the rule? It must be something very restricted to us if he's saying it at that tone.

"… and that rule is: Romance is absolutely forbidden!"

Wha—?

"Dating between the sexes is outlawed!" he said in a serious tone. "Offenders will be expelled immediately, no matter what the reason! That is the academy's rule!"

This rule isn't going to bother me anyways. There's no one that I like and no one likes me. All's good. All's good.

Ringo-Sensei then changed back to his happy tone. "Now, let's start with testing everybody's capabilities… by having a recording contest!"

The room was then filled with hopeful chatters.

"I'm going to pair you up for this one time only. The idol course kids will write the lyrics …and the composer course kids will write the music."

"l-lyrics?!" Otoya exclaimed.

I caught a glimpse of Haruka and she had a worried face on. She may have never actually written music before…

Ringo-Sensei revealed three sheets of paper with the paired up names pinned up on the blackboard. "I randomly drew lots to decide on the pairs!"

Everybody complained that they didn't have a choice on who to pair up with.

"After all, in show business, luck is also part of ability."

Otoya got out of his seat shouting, "Alright! I'm paired up with Nanami. I'm looking forward to it."

"I-I'm looking forward to it, too," Haruka said.

I went up to the board personally and went over the sheets three whole times, but I was paired up with no one.

"Ano… Ringo-Sensei, why am I not paired up with anyone?" I asked.

Ringo looked at me and gave me a wink, like always. "Our class is of an odd number. Your name was the last one to be pulled out. But this would be a great test to see if you have what it takes to do both, even if for the graduation audition you have to be in a pair. You do want to be an idol and a bit of a composer, correct? Then this will be the test that will see if you have what it takes!"

I returned to my desk, feeling as gloomy as ever. I have to create music **and **write the lyrics? I've done some in the past, but this is a serious manner. I should have taken those professional music lessons my father offered me.

Ringo-Sensei clapped several times to get every ones' attention. "Okay. As a reference point, let's listen to the best tune last year. Accompanying the piano will be… Nanami Haruka-Chan!"

"M-me?!" Haruka Stammered.

"That's right! If you would…"

I watched as Nanami sat down and laid the music out on the stand with Ringo-Sensei beside her.

"All you have to do is play the melody."

"Eh?" Haruka asked.

"Please start from letter A, after the sixteenth bar of the intro cut. Where the repeat mark is…" He instructed.

Nanami just sat there looking at the sheets.

Ringo-Sensei seemed to notice it and said, "Huh? Would you rather play it from a chord sheet?"

But Haruka just sat there her face looking sad and confused. That's when I realized that she can't read the notes.

Other people seemed to have caught on the Haruka was wavering and began to murmur.

"What is it? What's wrong?" one said.

"What's the matter?" Ringo-Sensei asked.

She turned to face him. "Um…"

A girl whispered. "Maybe she doesn't know how to read music?"

At that Haruka jerked to the front nervously.

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

I couldn't see her like that, so I turned away gripping the bottoms of my desk to control my anger. Shavings of wood were coming off from me gripping too hard. I just **hate** it when people are spreading rumors and when people are being a bully.

"I can't imagine!"

"Why?"

Finally one said, "Don't tell me she can't even play piano…"

I dared to look back and I saw Haruka standing up. "I can play the piano!" she declares. "My grandma taught me!"

"Her grandma?" one asked.

"She isn't studying with a professional teacher?"

"How did she get in?"

"Maybe she had a connection…"

"I…" Haruka started.

Both Otoya and I stood up and I glared at the class.

Meanwhile Otoya said, "Nanami, don't listen to them!"

"You're the one who's in trouble, Ittoki-Kun."

"Getting teamed up with that girl…"

"That's out of line!" Otoya shouted.

I finally realized that my eyes can only glare at so many people at a time. I didn't want to say anything, being that I'm afraid of what I **would **say, but my anger got the best of me. "Actually, if Nanami-Chan wasn't here I think we would all be in trouble. What this school needs is, yes, hopeful idols and composers, but this school also needs kindness and politeness from what I'm seeing right now. Haruka is polite, kind, and considerate. She is **exactly** what this school also needs. And people who don't see that are all baka. I don't know if you guys know this but I **especially** hate it when people make other people feel insecure about themselves."

….

I lied on my back on my bed looking at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. It was raining really hard outside. Man, I wish I didn't say anything back at the classroom. I think Haruka's face got even a little sadder when I finished what I said. I let out a sigh and turned to my side. I wish I could do something for Haruka that has a bigger impact on her that everyone will listen too.

My eyes fall to the blank music sheet. I guess I should start on the assignment. What should I do first; the music or lyrics? The lyrics, seems like the easiest to do so I'll do that first.

I headed down to the library to renew a book that I immediately borrowed on my first day before I start on the lyrics. The rain seemed to have stopped. I walked to the library and spotted Natsuki and Masato in the doorway, looking at something. I snuck up beside them.

I tapped on their shoulders, to get their attention. "What are you guys looking at?" I said as I peered into the library. My eyes followed the direction they were looking at and spotted Haruka taking a lot of composition books out. "Haruka-Chan…"

Natsuki smiled. "She's surprisingly positive, isn't she? That puts my mind at ease."

Masato as usual said nothing.

I went back into the dorm with Natsuki, as we walked Natsuki said. "You really** do** remind me of Mimi-Chan, Daiki-Chan."

"Eh?! How so?" I asked.

"Well," he started. "She was kind, generous, and thoughtful, always speaks her mind, hates bullies, and was small and cute like you!"

"… … … She must mean something to you then, right?"

"Yes, Syo-Chan, Mimi-Chan, and I would always play with each other and enter violin competitions together too. She was really good."

I thought about it.

…

"Gah, I give up!" I said pushing myself up from the chair. "I can't think of any lyrics. Nothing at all. Not even one word!" I flopped down onto my bed. "I think I'm going to fail."

Syo looked turned around and looked at me. "You're going to give up that easy? On your first day? How did you even get in here?!"

I let out a big sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I got up from my bed. "I'll ask people around for some advice. Besides, I think you got a problem." I said, pointing at Natsuki who was behind him holding a hat, shaped like a frog.

I walked to the door. Thinking of going to Otoya's room for advice.

I turned to take a final look at those two before I went, wanting to ask a question.

Natsuki approached Syo and said in a happy tone like always, "Here, please put this on." Just as Syo turned around to face him. "You're already cute and petite, Syo-Chan, so this'll make you even cuter. Cute?"

Syo balled up his fist and yelled angrily, "Why, You...!" he grabbed Natsuki's collar and pulled him in. "I already told you, I don't wanna hear that 'keyword' come outta your mouth!"

Natsuki just smiled. I knew what that smile meant.

"W-what?! What's so funny?!" Syo angrily asked.

I turned the doorknob to get out of there as fast as I can when I heard Syo scream. Just then the door opened and Otoya entered while saying, "Natsuki…"

His eyes widened.

I turned back and I saw Natsuki behind Syo holding onto both of his wrists in his hands, while Syo was trying his hardest to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" Syo yelled.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Natsuki.

I slapped my forehead.

Otoya looked confused. "What are you doing?" he asked to Natsuki.

I turned back to Otoya. "Otoya-Kun, I was just about to go to your room to ask you and Ichinose-San about how to write lyrics."

He paled when I mentioned that. "I wouldn't bother. Tokiya just gave me a two hour long speech on how to write lyrics."

…

Natsuki settled down his tea on the table. "Huh? Writing lyrics?"

"Yeah," Otoya said, holding the handle of the cup of tea that sat on the table.

Both Otoya and Natsuki was sitting at the table while I was sitting on the edge of Syo's bed, trying to cheer him up, who was lied down on his bed, his back facing the ceiling.

"It's not that bad," I said cheerfully.

He grumbled something I didn't understand.

I sighed and faced towards Natsuki and Otoya.

Natsuki said, "The stars transmit pretty words into your head… so all you have to do is remember them."

Otoya tensed up, confused. "S-stars?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yes, the stars."

I watched as Otoya turned his head away from us, probably thinking that it wasn't helpful. I already knew what Natsuki would say would be confusing, that's why I didn't ask him for help. That, and partly because of the frog hat.

Syo got up and crossed his legs and arms, revealing him wearing the frog hat. "It's pointless to ask a genius like Natsuki. Those who aren't geniuses only have effort."

I got up and stood beside Otoya. Natsuki already took out his phone and was at Syo's bed.

"Don't move!" he took a picture. "Cute!"

"All you can do is use effort to compensate for a deficiency of talent," he continued, while Natsuki was going around his bed taking lots of photos saying, "Cute! That's pretty, Syo-Chan! Cute! Look this way!"

"One question…How many photos are you going to take?!" Syo shouted.

"Hey, Otoya-Kun I think we should go and ask someone else," I said quickly.

"I agree."

…

"We're doing a recording contest and we want to know how to come up with lyrics," I said. "Can you help us?"

We were now in Ren and Masato's room.

Ren looked up from his fashion magazine. "How to come up with lyrics?"

Otoya grinned. "We were wondering how you do it, Ren."

Ren scoffed, set aside his magazine and got up. "See, I live to love beautiful ladies…"

Seriously? 'I live to love beautiful ladies' that is so stereotypical. Maybe ugly ladies are beautiful on the inside, no offence to all ladies that is. This guy… he irks me. I bet he's going to say something like, I sing only love songs.

He walked, picked up a dart. "So all the words that come out of my mouth are love songs."

Bing, Bing, Bing. And I win… a cliché line!

"Eh?" we both said.

Ren approached a good distance away from his dart board. "I whisper words of love…. And they never fail to hit…" he threw the dart and it hit the bulls-eye. "… My prey."

I had to admit that even I was impressed along with Otoya. Otoya said what I was thinking. "I don't know what you mean!"

We head over to Masato's side of the room, seeping out desperation. Masato was wearing his komodo while writing something on his tatami. He is so old-fashioned.

"Masa," Otoya said, "You're the only person we could count on. Help us!"

"Masato-Kun, what are you writing?" I asked.

We both looked at what he wrote.

_**'Dam of the Heart'**_

"It's too idiosyncratic for me to follow," Otoya said depressingly.

I hung my head in defeat. "You got to admit though. What he wrote is deep."

We walked in the hallways. Both of us as pale as ever.

We sat at a nearby bench.

"I guess it's up to our selves now," I said.

"Yeah…" he said. "After all of that we still don't know how to write lyrics."

"Maybe... we have to find the lyrics in our hearts."

"Huh?"

"You know sing from your heart. Maybe you need something that would motivate you to sing."

"Really?"

I turned and faced him. "I'm sure of it." And I gave him a bright smile.

Otoya just stared at me, with his mouth parted a little bit.

I immediately stopped smiling. "W-what is something the matter? Is there something in my teeth?" and then I frantically ran my tongue along my teeth to find anything, but nothing was there.

Otoya looked down at the floor. "No, it's not that… …. …. Can you smile again for me?"

"What?"

"Can you just smile again?"

"O-okay, I guess." I didn't know why he asked that but I gave him a weak smile.

"Not like that. I want you to smile brightly like you did before," he said, slightly blushing.

I was really confused. "How can I just smile brightly when someone tells me to?"

Realizing what I said was correct Otoya blushed again. "I guess you're right… it's just that your smile kind of reminded me of…"

A smile? He even knows how a smile look likes. He's pretty sharp.

"Reminded you of…"

"Your smile reminded me of Onee-San. But her real name was Somiko."

Somiko. I haven't heard of that name for a long time now.

"W-w-who's Somiko?" I asked.

He smiled with soft eyes. "She was a friend when I was little. I was her first friend and she was my first best friend. She and I would smile all the time. She was like a bigger sister to me, and she treated me like a little brother. But she had to go one day…"

If he wants a smile to remind him of the past that's important to him, I guess that's something that will motivate me to smile.

I smiled from ear to ear. "I hope you and her reunite again, someday."

Otoya looked at me and smiled. "Yes, we'll be reunited someday."

In the end we were back to square one. I said goodbye to Otoya and headed back to my room.

At lunch I was late again, trying to find my lunch card, again. I passed a table and realized it was Nanami sitting at that table. She was sitting alone with composition books all around her. I walked up to her.

"Haruka…"

She looked up. "Oh, Daiki-Kun."

I made room on the table for me to sit.

Haruka looked taken back.

I grabbed a book while biting into an apple. "You must have been studying by yourself all this time, huh? Just so you know I ace music every single year at school. Let me teach you."

She looked at me her eyes widening. "Daiki-Kun –"

I raised my hand. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Here, the repeat bar is here. And if you want to repeat it again and want to have a different ending you do this…"

…

The next day, I got up at before dawn broke and I went to the pond with my cello.

I sat at the gazebo and took out my instrument. I looked at the horizon and remembered Haruka studying hard to be a fine composer, the rude comments that people said about her, and the positive outlook that she never gave up on. I want to do something that would make Haruka and others happy too.

I closed my eyes and began playing random notes that I thought would be best to go next of the other note, and so on. I ended up playing a piece that started off slow and sad then faster and faster ending in a long note. I smiled. Looks like I'm done with the composition piece. But this one is different… it has heart.

I began to turn the story of events that happened the past week and turned it into a song. I had a really good feeling about this.

…

"… You're not alone. 'cause you have me with you. Our love entwines, shutting out the world. You're not alone," I finished, holding the last note.

Ringo-Sensei smiled. He, and Hyuga Ryuya (who is the sensei for S class) were listening to me sing. "That was great, Daiki-Kun," he said through the recording booth speakers. "You have a very powerful voice. I haven't heard one like yours in a while. This song has such soul too."

I smiled. "I know."

* * *

**_Katie Horror here! i hope you guys like my second chapter. all resources to use was from wiki, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my O.C._**

**_I would love it if you guys would review, follow, and favorite on my story. don't expect so much on me posting the third one really fast because it all depends whether or not i find inspiration to finish the fourth one, so i can get ahead. if i don't it could take like a month to just finish a chapter. lol. if it is a week or two and i still don't finish chapter four, i'll just go ahead and post chapter three. special thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story, and in some way encouraging me to go on. man, this is taking way too long._**

**_ Horror, signing out._**


	3. Helping to the Knocking on the Mind

I stood with the rest of the school, looking at the results of that recording test that was posted. I looked at the list which had all the names that passed and…. I saw my name. I passed. I can't believe I actually passed. I excitingly looked at the other ones that passed too. I was happy to find out that Nanami Haruka, Ittoki Otoya, Jinguji Ren, Shibuya Tomochika, Shinomiya Natsuki, Hijirikawa Masato, and Kurusu Syo all passed too.

Haruka gasped beside me. "There!" I bet that she found out that she passed too.

Tomo ran into Haruka in a hug and said to us. "We did it! We all passed!"

"That's great!" Haruka exclaimed.

"I think that's more than great. It's excellent that we all passed!" I said, dramatically throwing my hands up.

At that they both laughed which resulted for me to laugh.

I passed. I passed the first test! The passing of that test motivated me to do better in the future. Passing this test on the first try **must** mean that I have a chance to be an idol. I'll work harder and harder from now on.

A voice shouted, "Nanami!"

We all turned around, and found Otoya running up to us.

Haruka said, "Ittoki-Kun!"

My eyes squint in confusion. "Isn't there a rule at school for no running indoors?"

He stopped in front of us and said excitingly, "We did it! We did it, didn't we?!"

"Yes! And it's thanks to you, Ittoki-Kun!" Haruka said humbly.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked. "Your song was great, Nanami! And the advice you gave me really helped, Daiki! Now I'm even more driven!" Then he pumped his fist into the air. "I'm all fired up!"

"Maybe a little too much…" Tomo pointed out.

Realizing that, Otoya scratched the back of his head and started to laugh.

"Listen, everyone!" Ringo-Sensei shouted clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "For those who didn't pass, you'll retake the test next week!" he announced.

I know it wasn't any of my business to snoop but I couldn't resist it, and I took a look at the list again to find the names which didn't pass. The only name that I can remember at that moment, which didn't pass, was the name, Ichinose Tokiya. He didn't pass? But isn't he the identical younger twin brother of the big idol HAYATO-Sama?

Hyuga-Sensei then advised, "This time, take the bull by the horns and do everything you can to pass."

"Before class, kids who are in the idol course, pick up the training materials at the office, okay?" Ring-Sensei instructed.

…

"Haruka, wait up!" I yelled, running up to her- and yes I checked the rules and surprisingly; running in the halls is allowed.

"Oh, Daiki-Kun, aren't you supposed to pick up some training materials?" she asked.

"… Materials? What materials?" I thought about it for a moment, then it came back to me. "That's right! I'm supposed to go to the office to pick up the training materials!" I smiled broadly. "I'll pick them up later, then."

Haruka gave me a small nod and we walked down the hall together. We turned a corner and were face to face with Ichinose-Kun.

Haruka immediately started to bow and apologize, "Ano, I'm sorry about last time… I was rude."

I looked at Haruka then at Ichinose. He really **does **look like his older twin brother, HAYATO-Sama. They have dark-blue hair with a lock usually reaching their noses with matching colored eyes. They were both sixteen and five feet and ten inches (one hundred and seventy-nine centimeters). But the similarity ends there. HAYATO has a spikier hairstyle and always has a smile on his face. He wears frilly flashy clothing with sequins everywhere whereas Ichinose wears his uniform neatly and primly, and does not seem to have a smile on his face at all.

I can't help but get the feeling that he **is** HAYATO-Sama, even though they're supposed to be twins, and that Ichinose hates HAYATO-Sama. But to be honest, the glint in their eyes tells me otherwise. If he **was** HAYATO-SAMA I wouldn't be so surprised.

"What's the point in apologizing now?" he said. "Do you intend to curry favour with me so that you can meet my brother?"

Say what now?!

Haruka immediately said, "No! I would never…"

"Forget it." Then he walked past us.

How can that guy be so cruel to jump into conclusions like that? They might be twins but their personalities are just straight out the opposite from each other! HAYATO-Sama is cheerful, outgoing, bright, and happy-go-lucky, and this guy here is just plain old cruel.

Haruka stood there looking back at him. I couldn't stand around leaving this just as it is. I had to have a little talk with Ichinose-Kun. We'll talk this all out and if this doesn't work, I'll invite him over for tea and I can serve him a **knuckle-sandwich**!

"Eto, Haruka, I'm going to get the materials before I get yelled at. You go on without me," I said and I fast-walked myself to Ichinose-Kun.

When Haruka was out of sight and hearing range, I caught up to him. I grabbed his shoulder. "Hey."

"What is it that you want?" he said, without turning around.

"I just want to set things right and say that Haruka was **not** trying to use you to get to your brother."

He scoffed. "What you say is useless. How do you know she wasn't trying to use me?"

I let go of his shoulder. "I-I don't know. But you don't need to be so cold about it." There was a moment of silence. That was when I remembered about Ichinose and the recording test. "A-Are you upset because you failed the recording test?"

He turned around and looked at me with cold eyes. "The only reason I didn't pass is that they grade harder for people they think have talent. You only passed because it was luck." Then he walked away.

I was in utterly, complete, mega- no- ultra shock! It took all my strength and counting down from ten to calm myself enough not to send him to the hospital, or the grave for that matter!

Inhale… and exhale. Inhale… and exhale. Inhale… … … … and exhale… You're on a big fluffy cloud with calm nature sounds… a jerk did not just insult you… no matter how obnoxious this jerk is… he did not insult me. Nope. Not at all. No matter how much I want to kick his soft spot. I'm going to keep my cool. Cool… cool… … like an ice cube…

As Ichinose-Kun was going out of my sight, I tried a last ditch effort and yelled, "You're wrong! You're wrong about Haruka, you're wrong about your brother, and you're wrong about me! And… you're wrong about yourself!"

…

As I enter the class room with trying to hold all the training materials full in my hands, I spot Masato and Natsuki in front of the door, both of them were dumbfounded.

"What's up, guys?" they looked at me with sad eyes and then I squeezed into the classroom and saw Otoya and Tomo furiously wiping the blackboard clean.

Are they on cleaning duty? But when I turned my head and saw Haruka full of sadness, I knew they weren't wiping down the board because of cleaning duty. Even the aura in this classroom was full of jealousy and hatred. The rumors they spread around about Haruka are all wrong. She hasn't done anything to make people hate her. So, why do this to make someone feel bad about themselves? They make me sick. Those people who jump into conclusions without thinking to ask Haruka themselves can just get their stinkin' behinds and –

"Morning-Pu!" Ringo-Sensei greeted to the class as he walked in. "Take you seats!"

Tomo and Otoya approached Haruka, and Otoya whispered, "Don't let it get to you, Nanami."

That's not a very good advice. Especially from someone that has never experienced bullying before. How can she not let it get to her with so many people looking down at her? One negative comment can go a long way without fading for a very long time. Words hurt more than physical contact. At least bruises from physical contact go away sooner or later, but words hurt the heart. And once the heart has been hurt there's a scar remaining in it forever. Punches and Kicks only hurt for a while, but words hurt you emotionally which effects your way of thinking. It slowly eats you inside like a parasite.

"Let's get down to business," Ringo-Sensei said.

"Let's go," Tomo gently grabbed both of Haruka's shoulders and lead her to her seat along with me and Otoya.

"Today, I'll be giving you your next song for homework. I'll give students who didn't do well before a second chance!" Ringo-Sensei announced.

I looked at Haruka worriedly. She looked so depressed.

Ringo-Sensei seemed to have noticed it and called out her name. "Haru-Chan! Nanami Haruka-Chan!"

This time Haruka heard and stood up, "Y-yes?"

Ringo-Sensei handed her the music sheets. "Here, if you please!"

"Alright…" she said and hesitantly accepted the sheets.

She can do it, I know it. She's improved a lot in the past few weeks.

Haruka placed the sheets on the stand and sat down.

Everyone had their eyes on her, most were looks of disgust.

"That girl again?" one whispered.

"She couldn't read music. Can she even play the piano?"

"I don't see it…"

"That's fishy!"

Tomo, Otoya, and I looked at the ones who were saying those rude comments in disbelief.

Tomo whispered shouted, "Hey wait a minute Haruka would never-"

Otoya suddenly stood up and shouted, "Everyone, be quiet!"

"Otoya-Kun! Refrain from talking, okay?" Ringo-Sensei said.

Otoya obeyed and sat back down on his seat.

I kept my eyes on Haruka. She stayed seated on the bench and was ready to play with her hands over the keys.

It was finally Haruka's time to shine but I heard a pair of girls whispered, "Maybe she won't play again?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

Haruka looked at the class.

"What's wrong?"

"What's she doing?"

"I guess she really can't play!"

I wanted to do something but all I could do right now was staying seated and worry in the shadows.

"Then how'd she managed the recording test?"

"That song? Maybe someone made it for her!"

That last comment really hurt Haruka because she suddenly covered both of her ears as if to shut out the noises, and shut her eyes while being bent over. I was going to go over to her and calm her down but she got up and ran out of the classroom.

Tomo was the first one to reach the door with me being not so far behind. "Wait, Haruka!" she yelled. "Haruka…"

I closed my eyes. "She just needs to calm down a little. We wouldn't be any help with the state she's in right now," I said. Haruka, please stay strong.

…

"That's impossible," Ringo-Sensei said.

I tried to move a little closer to them so I could hear well. I was crouched down and hidden behind the staircase's railings; luckily there was a wall to prevent myself from being seen. Otoya was trying his hardest to help Haruka through Ringo-Sensei since he has the most authority in the class.

Ringo-Sensei continued. "This isn't a normal school. You know that, right? If you're going to survive in this world, you've gotta bounce back, no matter what you're up against. If you can't do that, it's all over. Understand? Well, I've got my next class, so…"

I heard footsteps. "Sensei! Wait a second!" Otoya shouted, and they're voices began to fade along with they're footsteps.

All of what Ringo-Sensei said is true. If you can't handle several rude comments in class, you'll never survive in the world of music. Even so, it still hurts being a victim to bullying.

I felt a presence near me and I turned around to find Masato standing beside me.

"Aahh, Masato-Kun! I-I didn't see you there."

He just stood there, unfazed. He was here all this time? He must have listened on their conversation as well.

…

I walked along the pathway of the huge garden to the school tuck shop called Saotomate to buy some speakers, when I heard someone call out my name.

"Daiki-Kun!"

I turned around and saw Haruka running up to me.

"Haruka, you okay?"

She looked at the ground. "Yeah… I'm fine now."

I pointed to the shop. "I was just heading down to the store to buy speakers."

"Me too. I'm going to buy some food for Kuppuru."

"Kuppuru?" I asked. The word Kuppuru is a combination of 'black' (kuropi) and 'soft' (purupuru).

Realizing what she said she blushed and stammered, "A-ano… Kuppuru is the cat I told you and Tomo-Chan about."

"And I assume it's black and soft." That's when I realized it **was **the same cat as before.

She gave a smile. "Y-yeah."

We went to Saotomate together but when we arrived in front of the store, there was a poster with bold letters stating that the store was all out of speakers and it would take about three weeks to restock.

I hung my head down. "Man, and I was hoping to get some big brand new speakers to blast my music with it."

"I'm sorry, Daiki-Kun. Is it much of a bother if I ask you to help me pick out food for Kuppuru?" Haruka suggested. I knew she was trying to cheer me up, and the thought of seeing a cat eat food came across my mind.

I smiled and nodded at her eagerly like a little kid.

We went in the store and picked out several different types of food for the cat. We began to walk down the aisle when we spotted Masato pick out some calligraphy brushes. He seemed to have noticed and turned his head to us.

"Hijirikawa-San," Haruka said the same time as I said, "Masato-Kun."

…

I sat on the bench near the lake and tried my best not to listen onto Haruka and Masato's conversation but despite all of my effort my hearing is above average.

Masato was faced towards the lake with his back towards Haruka and said, "Are you okay?"

Haruka looked down awkwardly. "Yes…"

"It's tough isn't it?"

She looked up at him in confusion.

He continued. "Even if you're told not to let it get it to you, it's impossible."

"I was naïve…" she said as she looked back at the ground.

Masato turned around to face her as she went on. "Everyone else here has been studying all this time… but I just came here because I love music… But…" she looked up and seeing Masato looking at her she trailed off. "I've got to get going! Excuse me!" and she took off leaving me with Masato.

I was a little disappointed that she took off without me, but Masato really understood what Haruka was feeling or so I think what she would feel like if I was in her situation. I got up and approached Masato. "Eto, can we talk? It's about Haruka."

…

Masato and I walked back to the school in silence when I heard someone playing the saxophone.

"Masato, do you hear that beautiful saxophone music too?" I asked.

"Ignore it," he said a little irritated. "You said you have something to tell me in regards of Nanami-San?"

"Oh, yeah… Masato-Kun you seem to really care about Haruka in this situation and I can understand that. If I try to help, Haruka would most likely just brush me off and say that she's fine and I don't need to worry about her, but despite that I still want to help her in some ways. I figure, maybe you can help her. Talking won't do any good. You have to take action. Maybe you can help her with your piano skills and reassure her that she's not alone."

We kept walking for a few more seconds when he asked, "Why me?"

"Hm?" I scratched my head trying to get a convincing answer without revealing too much. "Well… there are a few people like me or Tomo-Chan to do it but I feel like you're the only one who could help save her this time. What she needs is reassurance…" I looked at him only finding out that he was already looking at me. "… and maybe a new friend that can help calm her down."

"I see."

We began to walk down the hallway next to the courtyard when the saxophone music stopped and some girls started to shriek. I looked to my left and saw a bunch of girls squealing and crowding around Ren who held a saxophone in his hands at the courtyard. So Ren was the one who was making that beautiful music. I have to compliment on him someday even if he uses his skills to get girls. I looked back at Masato but he had a blank look and he just walked straight ahead as if nothing had ever happened. Something big must have happened to those two. Did they finally understand that they are destined to be rivals? When they were little they would always hang out at parties. What happened? Lately I've been getting more questions than I could count.

…

"Hey, Natsuki, what's with the outfit?" I asked munching on a carrot.

Natsuki's outfit might be what you call a mommy apron outfit. It was pink and frilly with a big heart in the middle. I think that's all I have to say to get it across to anyone's minds. Seeing a tall guy wearing one might have been a first for me. But this is Natsuki we're talking about.

"Otoya-Kun asked me to teach him how to bake cakes!" Natsuki replied.

I raised an eyebrow and pointed my index finger at him. "**You** can bake cakes?"

"Of course! Would you like to come with us?"

"Us?"

"Yep. Syo-Chan is coming too."

Syo who was hearing our conversation started to make his way to the door but Natsuki yanked him at the arm and presented him to me.

"Gyaaahh! Let me go! I don't want to help you bake!" Syo exclaimed.

I guess I should have taken what Syo had said but I just nodded slowly, and wore a purple apron while Syo was forced to wear a green one. I then followed them to Otoya's and Ichinose-Kun's room not wanting to be dragged the same way Syo was.

All the way Syo kept on protesting how he didn't want to go and all that but Natsuki just ignored him. Natsuki's hands were full from holding onto Syo who was still trying to escape, so I knocked on the door for him. Otoya opened the door with his blue apron on.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Natsuki apologized with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Otoya," I greeted.

"Let go of me!" Syo yelled.

"Daiki, Syo, you two are going to help too?" Otoya asked wearing a smile like always.

"They were with me, so I brought them along," Natsuki exclaimed.

"Why do I have to be here?! Let go of me!" Syo complained. I still didn't see why he didn't like baking so much. He went on. "I'm leaving! Let me leave! Forgive me! Daiki help me! Somebody!" it was like he was trying to escape torture.

Both Otoya and I shared the same confusing look. "Syo?"

…

There were ingredients and materials all laid out in the kitchen table, from eggs to a blender.

"I'm delighted to make good use of my hobby for you, Otoya-Kun!" Natsuki said clasping his hands together. "Baking cake is so much fun!"

I knew how to bake a little so I was a little out of it, Syo still had an irked face on, and Otoya had an extremely curious yet happy face on.

As Natsuki begins to start baking Syo whispered to us, "You two are about to see what hell looks like."

"Huh?" Otoya replied.

"Hell?" I whispered.

Natsuki begins the process with putting all the ingredients in the blender. "First eggs!" he cracked some eggs and putted the whites with the yolk in the blender.

Otoya had an amazed look on, but Syo said, "Eggs are the only thing he's good with."

"Wheat flour, butter, sugar, chocolate!" he putted the stated ingredients in but he didn't measure them and he just pour the whole pack of flour, butter, and sugar in. And for the chocolate he didn't even unwrap it from its package before it was in the blender. My mouth was opened a little from seeing him baking while Otoya had a confused look on and Syo yelled through a mega phone, "Hey! Stop!"

Natsuki continued to put weird ingredients in the blender. "And then for the secret ingredients: tabasco sauce, chili sauce, fermented soybeans, fermented squid…" then he started to blend everything together.

By that time both me and Otoya were in shock and had our jaws dropped. Syo yelled furiously, "I told you to stop!"

He started to pour the odd mixture into the saran cups and said, "Normally, I'd cook them in an oven, but here, I'll just use a strong fire all at once!"

Strong fire? Wait does he mean he's going to use –

Suddenly Natsuki wore goggles and used a blowtorch and turned it on. Flame came out of at its maximum.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!" all three of us screamed.

Natsuki finally turned off the blowtorch, took off his goggles, and delightfully said, "Okay, they're ready! They have that perfect chocolate color!"

As the heavy smoke began to clear, it revealed the finishing products from his baking skills. Otoya, Syo, and I were now trembling and clinging onto each other at the sight of Natsuki's cakes. It was burnt inside and out, it was all crumbly, and it kind of made me want to barf just looking at it.

Natsuki was holding a fork with a plate with one of his 'delicacies' and approached us saying, "Syo-Chan, you be the first to try it!"

All three of us were now broken up and waving our hands protesting.

Syo yelled, "Why me?! Get away from me! Shoo! Shoo!"

As Natsuki was closing in on the space between us, Syo got behind Otoya and pushed him towards Natsuki as he said, "I'll leave the rest to you," then he grabbed my hand and ran out the door.

As I was being dragged out of the kitchen I took one last glimpse at Otoya who's face turned blue after one bite of the cake.

Both of us ran out of the dorms puffing and panting. Syo looked up at the sky just as a red shooting star was passing by and said, "Otoya, we won't forget you!"

"Syo, are his cakes that disastrous?" I asked.

"Of course they are!"

"Syoooo-Chaaan! Daaaikiii-Chaaaan!"

We both turned our heads around and saw Natsuki jump out of the kitchen window which was on the second floor, wearing a parachute.

"Open wiiiiiide!"

I did the smart thing and kept my mouth shut but Syo had his mouth opened to start yelling and Natsuki shoved a chunk of the cake into his mouth.

Right when it entered his mouth Syo's face turned green and he began to scream, "**WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" and he fainted. Just then a pink shooting star passed.

Natsuki then turned to me with the last of the cake on the fork. "Your turn, Daiki-Chan!"

I looked at the cake on the fork and took it reluctantly. If I was going to eat his cake I was going to do it as a man and eat it on my own free will. As it began to enter my mouth I stopped.

I looked at Natsuki with a worried look on my face. "Natsuki before I eat this can you tell me the emergency numbers?"

"One-one-ten are for police only, and one-one-nine are for firefighters and ambulances," he said with a smile.

"When do we use one-one-nine?"

"You use one-one-nine when someone is sick, like food poisoning!"

"Good. Now remember that." I took a deep breath and ate it… **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" before I fainted I swore I saw a pure white shooting star starting to pass by.

_..._

_Aroe Somiko looked up at the wall she was supposed to climb to get to the other side. The wall was easily five times larger than her height, but she wasn't going to let her height stop her from keeping her promise. She looked around desperately for something that can haul her up to the top, but all there was were some tall trees. She looked at the trees for some time when a thought came to her._

_"That's right!" she exclaimed. "I can just use the trees to get to the top!"_

_Somiko quickly approached the tree and made contact with the rough surface. She was glad that all she was wearing for today was simple attire with a white tee and sweats. It was a lot easier to move around in them and it was comfortable to wear._

_After taking a deep breathe of confidence she started to climb up the tree. When she was about three feet off the ground she can feel her weight fighting against her and she dropped back down to the ground. She let out a huff of annoyance after the fifth time with no success. What was she doing wrong? She circled around the tree, studying it._

_Being no less than eight years old, she was already considered a genius. She closed her eyes for a few minutes processing the image of the tree in her mind. She opened her eyes, smiled wryly and blew her white hair out of her eyes. "Sixth time is the charm."_

_Somiko went behind the tree facing towards a small hollow space and used it as a boost to help her get off the ground. She grabbed a nearby branch with both her hands and used her weight to launch herself from the edge of the opening to the branch. She then swung her figure back and forth on the branch like a monkey bar, twisted her body sideways, and when she got enough momentum, she jumped to a higher branch near her side. __Somiko continued until she was at the same level as the top of the wall. _

_She got on top of the wall easily and smiled to herself. But her smile faded when she saw how high up she was. Her eyes widened and her balance shifted resulting in her falling from the wall. She landed on the other side of the wall with a thud. Luckily, some bushes were there to help 'soften' her fall._

_"Itetete…" she muttered to herself, and as she stood up, a young boy came out of the back of his house to see what the commotion was all about._

_"W-who's there?" he asked, approaching the bushes where he heard the strange noises._

_Somiko looked up and made eye contact with the boy. "Masato-Kun!" she exclaimed coming out from the bushes._

_Masato was stunned by her appearance. "Somiko-San, why are you here?"_

_She scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Masato-Kun, how many times do I have to say it? Call me **Miko-Chan**. I don't get why you have to get all formal with me. Ren-Kun calls me Miko-Chan so why can't you?"_

_The blunette blinked. "Fine… Miko-Chan why are you here?"_

_Somiko sighed in annoyance and replied, "I came here to keep my promise! Don't you remember? You always looked so lonely, and you confessed to me that your dad is **way **too strict. The only person you have fun with living in this residence is your butler; Sebastian, and kids you hang out with around your age is just me and Ren, and we can only do that at parties. In the end, both of us promised that I would visit you whenever your dad is away for work. It's easy to know when your dad is at work through my father. And now that I'm here to solely hang out with you, you ask why I'm here?! Hijirikawa Masato, have you got no shame?"_

_A few seconds passed, then Masato bowed to her deeply at a fourty-five degree angle apologizing. "I am truly sorry for forgetting our promise."_

_Somiko blushed and immediately said, "You don't have to do that! At least you remember now…"_

_"Hijirikawa-Sama, who is this young lady?"_

_Both Somiko and Masato turned towards the voice. It was Sebastian._

_"Sebastian, this is Aroe Somiko but she would prefer if you would were to call her Miko," Masato said._

_Sebastian smiled warmly at her and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miko-Sama." and in turn, Somiko bowed as well, "Konnichiwa, Sebastian-San."_

_Both Masato and Sebastian were really traditional compared to her. They even wore komodos as daily wear around the house._

_Then she turned to Masato. "Yo-oshi!" she said excitingly, pumping her fist into the air. "Masato-Kun, I hear you can play the piano. Can you teach me?"_

_…_

_After watching both Sebastian and Masato play for several minutes, Somiko quickly learned which key is which note and how to play the piano properly. Unfortunately, she was too short to reach the pedals. She took the rest of the day studying on how to read piano sheet music with the help of Masato. It was a lot different from a violins'._

_…_

_Somiko finally learned how to read piano sheet music when Masato came in the piano room with a panicked look on his face._

_She looked at him in confusion. "Wha –?"_

_His eyes widened and held his index finger in front of his lips as a sign for her to be quiet. Somiko still didn't know what was going on, but if Masato was flipping out and panicking something wrong must be occurring. Even if she was eight she acts a lot more mature than her age when it comes down to it._

_That's when she heard it. "Ah, welcome back, Hijirikawa-Sama," a voice which was clearly Sebastian's._

_A male voice said, "MM. prepare the tea for me."_

_"Yes Sir." And a pair of feet passed the closed door in front of them._

_Masato's father said in a commanding voice, "Masato, where is your finished paper you were assigned to do?"_

_Somiko froze in her place not knowing what to do. Masato went up to her and whispered in her ear, "On my signal, sneak away home."_

_She nodded. If it was not for this situation, Somiko for sure would have shivered and blushed at how warm his breath was against her ear._

_Masato took out his assigned work and exited the room, closing the door on his way out._

_"Father, here is the assigned work I finished for today," Masato said._

_"And what is it about?" his father demanded._

_"It is about the Nanking Massacre. During that time period soldiers of the imperial Japanese army killed many Chinese civilians. The Chinese tried to **flee quickly away –"**_

_Somiko was listening on the conversation carefully and when she heard Masato over pronouncing the last bit, she knew it was the signal. Without a second thought, she quickly, but quietly, fled all the way to home._

_…_

_A Week Later_

_…_

_Somiko looked up at the big wall and started to climb it with the help of the big trees. For over a week now, Somiko was practicing how to improve on her tree climbing so she would not have to go from limb to limb. Gradually she learned how to climb using only the trunk. In between tree climbing she would go down to the piano shop where the kind owner let's her practice._

_When she got on top of the wall she positioned herself and jumped to the other side of the wall where Masato was waiting for her. She skillfully landed on the ground like a cat would, and smiled broadly to herself. She was scared of heights, yes. But with all that tree climbing she was not so afraid. It is when she was higher than two stories she would start to get scared._

_"Ohayo, Masato-Kun!"_

_"Ohayo gozaimasu, Miko-Chan," he replied bowing to her._

_It's been a dreadful week for Masato, for his father had the whole week off so he could not see Somiko._

_…_

_"Miko-Chan, you're playing very wonderfully," Masato complimented on the white haired girl._

_She stopped playing and was hinted with blush a little. "Arigato, Masato-Kun…"_

_She wavered off when she noticed him looking at her confused. Somiko knitted her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"_

_Realizing that he was giving her a judgemental look he quickly apologized. "Sumimasen, Miko-Chan. It's just that when you're playing you tend to cross your legs…"_

_Hearing that, she immediately looked at her own legs, and there they were crossed together. She uncrossed them and started to play again, but as she played she took another glance at her legs and found them crossed again once more._

_"Nani? What's going on?" she uncrossed them and played again but her legs would always end up being crossed._

_Masato, who was watching the whole time said, "It's just a habit, I presume."_

_She sighed and rested her head on the piano keys, careful to not make a sour sound. "And an odd habit at that."_

_With that, Masato let out a laugh. Somiko jerked her head towards the laughing Masato. "Masato-Kun! Don't laugh at my imperfections!" even though she said that, she soon joined him._

_It was the first time ever she saw Masato act like a little kid at home. One little action from him made her day._

_…_

The next day I could still taste the awful cakes. I shuddered at the thought of them. When we ate our lunch Otoya, Syo, and I had to restrain Natsuki from handing out any of his cakes to anyone. Everyone looked at us like we were Cray Cray, but if they ate it themselves they would feel the same way as me. Even if I hated the ones that gossiped badly about Haruka I wasn't that cruel for them to taste his 'baked sweets'.

Everything turned out for the better when class resumed. Ringo-Sensei asked her to play the piano again and she confidently sat on the piano stool. Just then, the class was full of bad rumors again. I regretted for restraining myself from shoving the cakes down their throats back at lunch hour. But then, they were all shut up at the fact that Haruka played the piano, even Ringo-Sensei seemed a little surprised.

I grinned and made a 'v' sign along with Tomo, Otoya, and Natsuki. I took a glance at Masato, and even he was amazed. Masato was a big help to Haruka. I'm glad that I asked him, and that he actually took matters in his own hands.

…

With everyone celebrating the fact that Haruka was over her stage fright I headed over to the piano room. I sat down on the stool and had my fingers hover over the keys. I played white rose and when I was nearing the end I felt a presence in the room and when I stopped playing, Masato was by the door.

"Masato-Kun, Arigato for helping Haruka," I said, staying seated.

He walked over to me and said, "Your legs… why are they like that?"

"Nani?" I looked at my legs and found them crossed up. "Oh, it's always like that when I play the piano."

He closed his eyes then whispered, "Miko-Chan…"

"Huh?" I asked cocking my head towards him in confusion and shock.

"When I was a child, I couldn't eat in front of my father… he was extremely strict… the relationship between us was no more than that of head of the family and heir. But even as I was, there were times that I found peace. Whenever I was with my old butler, I even managed to forget the painful things in life. He also taught me to play the piano. But the happiest times of my life was when my friend would visit me secretly to accompany me whenever father was not home. It was a secret between the three of us." he opened his eyes. "She learned how to play the piano skillfully in less than two weeks by just watching my butler and me play. She risked her freedom to be with me so I would not get lonely. And her name was Miko. She would always tell me to call her that."

I blinked several times at him. "Ano… Masato-Kun why are you telling me all this?"

He looked out the window. "I have two reasons. The first one is that besides her, you are the only one that I have ever met that plays the piano while crossing their legs. The second reason is that you must have known about my past, and that I truly was the only one that could help Nanami-San." He looked at me in the eyes with his purple ones. "Now how would you know?"

I diverted my attention to the piano keys. What do I say? "W-well, you are the scion for the Hijirikawa family, so of course a lot of magazines would have your information. I just really like the world of business, and an article on you popped up, and I just put two and two together…"

He looked at the piano and said, "I see…"

There was an awkward silence. I mentally slapped my face a dozen times. He must think I'm some kind of stalker now. Well, who wouldn't be considered a stalker after they say that? Just when I thought there was no way out of this awkwardness, my phone rang. I looked at the screen and it was from Syo. I turned around to face away Masato and answered the call.

"Moshi Moshi?" I whispered.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!**" Syo screamed. He was so loud that I had to distance myself from the phone until his scream died down. I was sure that even Masato was able to hear him scream.

"What's wrong Syo?"

"Natsuki's starting to hand out his cupcakes all around school!" he exclaimed.

I got off the stool quickly. If anyone came in contact with his food anywhere near their mouth, they're goners, and I should know. I'm still having nightmares about Natsuki's cooking at night.

"We have to collect all the ones he handed out quick!" I said.

"OF COURSE, BAKA! NOW HURRY UP!" there was a pause.

The last words I heard were from Otoya. "Natsuki,** STOOOOOP!**"

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

…

…

…

And that was when I realized he hung up. I bowed to Masato politely and went out of the piano to stop Natsuki's cooking of terror. He could scare away Godzilla with it. I have to take action before people fall victim to his cakes.

* * *

**_Katie Horror here! i hope you guys like my third chapter. all resources to use was from wiki, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my O.C._**

**_I would love it if you guys would review, follow, and favorite on my story._**

**_I personally loved writing the scene about introducing Natsuki's cooking. if i got any info wrong please inform me and i will change it right away._**

**_Horror, signing out._**


	4. To the Ends of the Earth, Believe Heart

"How was our dance?" Natsuki asked.

Haruka, Otoya, Masato, Natsuki, and I were all gathered at the center of the courtyard after presenting our dance routine to Haruka. We wanted her to see our dance so she could give us her opinion, that and because she could help with the music.

After having the conversation with Masato, I got a phone call from Syo saying that Natsuki's cooking was going on a rampage. I tried my best to collect every single cookie from everyone, but alas, a few of the students have been fallen victim, and they had to go to the nurse's office. Thankfully, none of the people I knew pretty well consumed them.

I was getting to know my close childhoods friends once more. At times it gets really frustrating to know that I can never tell them who I really am. Over time they changed and I want to catch up to them. But I'm glad that I got to meet with them again, they all grew up to be such fine men. Aw man, now I sound like my grandmother. Next thing you know I'll use phrases like, 'obnoxious kids' or 'get out of me lawn!' Yeah, even the wording would be weird.

I sighed, scratched my head, and then I turned towards Haruka and said, "We want your honest opinion, please. No lying, or else we won't improve."

Otoya, who was stretching nodded and said, "The test is next week. I hope we can pass…"

Haruka was sitting down on a nearby bench and exclaimed excitingly, "It was wonderful! It got my toes tapping! I'm sure the test will be fine!"

Hearing Haruka say that really boosted my confidence, her words always seem genuine and sweet.

"All right!" Otoya replied confidently, smiled widely, and gave thumbs up to both me and Natsuki.

"No, you still got ways to go," said a voice. We faced towards Masato. "Aside from Aroe-Kun both of you stray too far off the beat. That's a long way from perfection."

Wow, what a way to interfere someone's celebration.

Natsuki and Otoya looked at him with an awkward look. They then turned away from him, their confidence dwindled down.

"Well, that's …" Otoya started.

"Let's be careful with the tempo," Natsuki finished.

Otoya agreed, "Yeah…"

I had to hold back a laugh from seeing those two being shot down.

Natsuki said to me, "But it's amazing that Masato-Kun complimented on you Daiki-Chan."

I only gave a small shrug and replied, "I've been dancing since I was little. I then learned how to do several types of dance from ballet to break dancing. I also know how to dance several traditional dances from different cultures."

"Sugoi!" Otoya said wide eyed.

Just then we heard a couple of girls shrieked, "Really?!"

"Ren! That's why you're a celebrity!"

"How dreamy!"

We watched Ren surrounded by his fan girls (Like always) swooning over him as they walk down the hallway. I just don't see what **they** see in that womanizer. Well, he **is** a womanizer so naturally girls would fall for him, still…

Ren stopped walking and revealed a beautiful pale pink rose. He held it close to his nose and said, "It was such a beautiful rose that I bought the whole rose garden."

The whole rose garden? Why don't you waste your money on something more useful like, I don't know… **FOOD!** The perfect opportunity to eat and he buys roses. What a character. He really is a womanizer.

He turned to face his face his fan girls and said, "You see, I thought I'd give it to someone as a present."

At his sentence, the fan girls once again swooned over him. "P-please give it to me!" one requested.

"Give it to me Ren-Sama!"

He went back to smelling the rose. "I will, if you sweep me off my feet…"

All of us –except for Masato –stared blankly at the group as the girls swoon at his last phrase.

"Only he would get away with a line like that…" Otoya said.

I shook my head in disapproval. Why would Ren even say that? Shouldn't the **guy** sweep off the **girl's** feet? If he got away with that line, the world must be coming to an end. I better collect canned food, and a secure shelter! Ah, so little time! **The world is ending! The world is ending people!**

"Jinguji Ren… the goddess of love must be fond of him…" Natsuki complimented. I was a bit surprised hearing that come out of Natsuki's mouth. I guess it is true that the goddess of love might be fond of him, what with how the girls surround him like he was the last man on earth.

Right after the compliment, Masato almost immediately said, "Nonsense." We all turned to look at him. "Come on, let's start."

It must be pretty aggravating hearing someone compliment on your rival and childhood friend.

Haruka knelt down to where the cassette player was with the lyrics sheet and asked, "From the beginning, right?"

"No. From the third phrase, if you would…" Masato said approaching to where the cassette player and Haruka was. He knelt down beside her and said, "From here. I want to properly take advantage of this opportunity."

Haruka nodded and smiled to signal she understood. "Sure!"

"Huh…" Ren started. He left his fan girls and started to approach us. "When did you become so cozy with the little lamb…Hijirikawa?"

I raised an eyebrow. Was he actually jealous of how Masato and Haruka were such good acquaintances?

Masato got up with a slightly angry face.

"Ever since we met, she and I have been tied together by fate," Ren said.

He then went over to Haruka and pulled her up until she was standing. He forcefully handed over the pale pink rose to her hand saying, "I'd rather you not stray far. I've been looking for someone to feel the sea breeze with."

"N-now?!" Haruka exclaimed.

He winked at her flirtatiously and replied casually, "Of course."

She then started to panic. "Eeehh?! I-I have an important class, and after that, there's my piano lesson and studying composition…"

I couldn't blame her though, because I was secretly panicking inside too. Don't go with him Haruka! You never know what he might do to you! AAAAHHHH! HARUKAAAA! Stay away from him! If he did something to her, I swear that I would haunt him for eternity, even as a ghost!

"He's just teasing you. You can't believe anything this guy says," Masato said.

I was relieved that it wasn't for real. If it was I think I might have died right there on the spot.

"That's a terrible thing to say about me. Though I can't deny it…"

"Ren!" I turned and saw Syo running up to us in a hurry.

He stops in front of Ren and asked, "What are you gonna do about the lyrics assignment?! Have you forgotten Hyuga-Sensei promised a harsh punishment if you didn't return it in time?!"

Ren brushed him aside by saying, "Is that right?"

"'Is that right?' " Syo mimicked. "That's exactly what he said!" Syo yelled angrily.

"Jinguji Ren!"

Syo froze when he heard it.

Hyuga-Sensei began to walk towards us. It didn't seem like he was coming to just say greetings. He had an angry look plastered on his face.

"Hyuga-Sensei!" Syo said.

"Hi, Ryuga-San," Ren said casually.

"You skip class and don't turn in any homework…" he said, stopping a meter away from us. "Show me one more frivolous attitude, and I'll show you no mercy."

He then pointed his index finger at him. "I'll expel you on the spot!"

Everyone except for Masato seemed pretty shocked at the news.

"E-expel?!" Syo exclaimed.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?!" I said.

Otoya was the last one. "Seriously?!"

I looked at Ren for his reaction but he kept his composure and just smirked.

"Ryuga-San…" He said walking away from us.

He briefly stopped beside Hyuga-Sensei and advised, "A scowl is never popular with the ladies."

Hyuga-Sensei glared at him. "Don't push your luck, Jinguji."

But Ren was already continuing to walk away back to his fan girls.

"I'm serious!" Hyuga-Sensei yelled after him. "I'd better have that assignment by the end of school tomorrow! Otherwise you're out of the academy! Got it?!"

His only answer from Ren was a wave of dismissal.

Wait… if he doesn't hand in an assignment he doesn't even want to do, he'll be expelled? Isn't Ren worried about himself at all? As much as I don't like the fact that he's a player, it's still not fair for someone from S class to be expelled just like that. I remembered hearing how he played the saxophone that day. His music was magnificent. I wanted to listen to it over and over again. Such talent… and he's going to waste it?

….

"Cat cookies!" Natsuki said excitingly, showing us a cookie shaped cat.

We were all now gathered in the study hall at ten o'clock, with the exception of Masato and Ren. Tomo was here with us too.

"Cats?" I asked.

"And I've got pigs, too." He showed us a zebra shaped one. "This one's a zebra."

"Who, uh…?" Syo started.

"I baked them!" Natsuki replied.

Syo jumped out of his seat and freaked out. "EEEEEHHHH?! I knew it!"

"Syo-Chan… Homemade food is safer than anything," Natsuki defended, with a creepy black aura surrounding and seeping out of him.

"I can't trust anything **you** make!"

Natsuki then presented the basket full of those cute but deathly cookies to both Haruka and me.

"Would you two like one?"

Haruka was the first to reply. "Arigatou!"

Before she could reach her hand to take one, Syo hissed to warn her. "Eat it and you'll die! You'll die!"

I was the only one who got what he said and both Haruka and Natsuki looked up at him. He covered it up by turning his head around and whistling a random tune, pretending he never said a single word to anyone.

I sighed through with my nose. I really didn't want to see the big guy's heart broken. I took the whole entire basket full of cookies from him and said with a smile. "Arigatou, Natsuki!"

Natsuki's face immediately lit up. "Wah, you're welcome Daiki-Chan!"

Syo looked at me like I was crazy. "Daiki, are you insane?! You know what will happen to you if you ate them!" he whispered-shouted to me.

I ignored him and said to Natsuki, "I'm not really hungry right now, but I'll make good use of them, don't worry! Besides, these are too cute to be consumed, don't you think? Would it be alright if I used them for something else though?"

Natsuki seemed to be surprised but smiled and nodded. "You're right. They are too cute to be eaten!"

I heard Syo say, "Good cover!"

I just rolled my eyes and placed the basket on an empty chair next to me.

"Eehh?! Jinguji-San is…?!" Tomo reacted.

"Yeah," Otoya said. He told Tomo what happened earlier today.

"It's his own fault, for being such a slacker," she said.

"Even if they're old friends, Masa and Ren are like polar opposites," Otoya stated.

"Old friends? Hijirikawa-San and Jinguji-San?" Haruka asked.

Poor little 'I don't have a TV' Haruka. I seriously don't know how she can survive in the world of show business if she doesn't even know one of the most popular celebs.

"That's right," Natsuki answered. "And on top of that, they're roomies."

"Masa-Yan is the son and heir to the Hijirikawa Financial Group. And Jinguji-San is the son of the head of the Jinguji Financial Group. Because of the connection between their parents, it seems they've known each other since they were kids," Tomo explained.

…

I walked along the corridors thinking if Ren was actually going to do the assignment or not. Should I go talk to him? Knock some sense into that dense head? I sighed. Knowing Masato, he'll probably be the first one to actually knock some sense into Ren. I kept walking around aimlessly until I accidentally bumped into a wall.

"Ite…" I rubbed my now bruised forehead. I seriously have to stop worrying about him. He can make his own decisions. But maybe his choices are the wrong ones. I looked out the windows. The sun was starting to set, shading the skies with a soft orange. I closed my eyes. After today, Ren only has one more day to complete his lyrics assignment. Even if he does start, will he be able to finish it? He didn't seem a bit worried that he might be expelled.

I went back to walking to nowhere when I suddenly heard music. It wasn't just **some** music. It was Ren and his saxophone. I have no idea **how** I knew it was Ren playing the saxophone this time, but I decided to check for myself, and I followed the music. As I went along the hallways I spotted Haruka walking around.

"Haruka?"

She turned around and smiled. "Daiki-Kun!"

I returned the smile. "Are you trying to figure out where the music is coming from too?"

She nodded. "Mm. I think it's coming from the roof."

…

As we climbed up the stairs the music got louder and clearer. When we entered the rooftop, there he was, playing his saxophone.

"Jinguji-San!" Haruka breathed out.

I was astonished at how he was so into it. He didn't even seem to notice us until he finished off the piece. When he was finished playing he took a glance at us in surprise and started to put away his sax back into its case.

As he was packing up he said to Haruka, "You look just like a flower glittering in the setting sun, lady."

"Your music was so beautiful… it drew me here," Haruka complimented.

I nodded in agreement. Haruka took the words out of my mouth. It was extremely beautiful that it even drew me here.

"I'm happy to hear that," Ren said, now approaching her, hands in his pockets. "I don't care what the reason is… as long as it brings the two of us together."

Ren then pulls out his hands, causing a crumpled up paper to fall out. As Ren placed both his hands on Haruka's shoulder like I wasn't there at all, I picked up the paper and swiftly opened it up, revealing lyrics. I only took a glimpse of it until Ren snatched it from me.

I got up and asked, "Are those your lyrics for the assignment?"

"Oh, good!" Haruka said, relieved.

"'Oh good'?" Ren asked, surprised that Haruka was worried about him.

There was silence until Haruka spoke up. "Jinguji-San, I didn't want to think about what would happen if you didn't turn in your lyrics in time. But you've already finished them, right?"

Ren widened his eyes for a moment there and brushed it off by saying, "I think it's about time I left this place."

Both Haruka and I were shocked at him saying that.

"What do you mean?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm tired of being here," he answered casually.

How can he possibly say that so casually! Anger was slowly building up in me. When I was about to lash out on him, a voice broke out.

"Then get the hell out." We all turned and saw that it was Masato. He was angry alright; possibly even angrier than me.

"Masato-Kun," I said.

Masato then boldly voiced out his dislikeness towards Ren on the spot, "I don't like you. My whole life has been decided by my father." He walked towards us, continuing on. "I'm only free through music."

He stopped in front of Ren. "So I can't forgive you for treating it so trivially!"

"I'm not here because I want to be. I was dumped here," Ren said with a smirk.

"You were dumped here?" I asked.

Dumped here? There's no way he was just dumped here. But I know for a fact that he wasn't lying. If he was dumped here, it would have to be his older brother's doing.

"So I have no reason to be at this school. It's just a lark."

"That's a lie," Masato stated. "That timbre I heard earlier was no lie. Why don't you show that?"

"I told you –" Ren held out the lyrics in front of him and started to tear them to pieces. "It's all just for kicks."

We all watched in shock as he let the tiny bits of his assignment drift in the wind.

"Your lyrics!" Haruka shouted.

As the wind died down Ren said, "I'm not going to waste my time... gambling everything on these worthless lyrics."

The next thing happened in a split second. Masato suddenly charged for Ren and punched him across his face.

"Masato-Kun!" I said angrily, now facing Masato, standing in between him and Ren, with my hands spread out in defense. When I said that Masato was the most likely to knock some sense into Ren's thick mind first, I didn't think it would actually happen. But seeing him punch Ren kind of pained me. I didn't want two childhood friends to be solving things with violence.

Ren staggered back at the punch.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Masato said to Ren. "I took you for somebody with a little more spirit." After he said that, he walked away.

I turned around to face Ren only finding him smirking and muttering, "Hothead…"

How can he still say that after he got hit across the face?

"I'll… look for your lyrics," Haruka announced and ran away to look for the pieces of lyrics.

Ren seemed a bit surprised by that. I pursed my lips in anger and rummaged through my pockets. After a few seconds I fished out a bandage. I held the bandaged out to Ren.

"Here, take it. You can disinfect it later."

He looked at me with a surprised expression but brushed it off. "I don't need it."

I sighed in anger and annoyance. "I don't like your attitude. And I think you deserved to be punched but…"

I placed the bandaged in his hands, whether or not he liked it. "You're a celebrity, right?" I said with a smirk. "Celebrities shouldn't have scars shown on their faces. You wouldn't want your fan girls to be worried sick about you right?"

I looked at him with intense eyes. "Do the right thing." That sentence wasn't only meant for him to disinfect his wound. I hoped he got it.

He looked at me with shocked blue eyes and said, "You're worried aren't you?"

As I began to walk away from him I replied, "Of course… it's not just me… **everyone's** worried about you."

_…_

_Somiko happily skipped along the sidewalk humming to a random tune. She hadn't seen Ren for a week. She was too busy learning how to climb trees! When she reached the street where the little orange head lived, she spotted him dashing away from his house._

_She tilted her head in confusion. She was too shocked to say anything. She swore she saw him run towards the park. Out of curiosity, she walked in front of the big house and stared at it for a moment._

_Did something happen in there? He clearly seemed upset. Somiko didn't understand what could have possibly made her friend sad. He was a boy and he was a year older than her. The only times she would cry was when she would have to move again, or the time when she found out her mother… … … died._

_She gulped down the big lump from her throat, forcing herself to not cry, not even a single tear. That's when she remembered that Ren's mother had died. She asked what his mom was like but he never answered her. Ren didn't talk to her for several weeks after that._

_Is that why he seemed so upset?_

_She looked around the house once more, her eyes focusing on a certain garbage can. She went over to it and saw a bunch of CDs, magazines, and tapes all jammed in there. And to top it all off, they were all of Renge, the big idol and Ren's mother. His father must have thrown all of it away. Somiko knew that Ren's father would get suspicious if the stuff was gone and unexpectedly finds out Ren had it again._

_She bit her bottom lip and went to the park, the place where she saw Ren head too._

_Somiko walked all around the park, but when she spotted Ren, he was sitting on a bench crying. As she got closer to him she realized that he was listening to a tape. Not just any tape, it must have one of his mom's songs._

_He was crying to the side, and so Somiko knelt down to Ren's eye level and wrapped her tiny arms around him. He kept crying on her shoulder._

_"Why does Papa hate Mama so much?!" he would say in between sobs._

_She patted his back gently and whispered, "It's okay, everything's alright now. You have me here." She remembered how her father would always do that when she starts to cry, or when she would have nightmares about her mother._

_After a while Ren began to calm down._

_"Ren-Kun is it okay for me to listen to the tape?"_

_He nodded slightly and gave his right ear bud to her. She put it on and a woman's voice came on._

_"Eh… this melody came to me today. I dedicate it to the baby in my tummy! Become a healthy, considerate baby, okay?" and then, his mother sang a beautiful gentle melody. It warmed Somiko's heart._

_She suddenly remembered something. "Ren-Kun, are you free tomorrow?"_

_He wiped off the last of his tears and nodded. "Yes… why?"_

_Somiko looked up at the sky. "No reason. It's just that… can you come over then?"_

_Ren looked confused but before he could ask any more question Somiko got up, "It's a surprise," she said, winking, and holding her index finger up to meet her lips._

_…_

_"Father, do you know where all of Mother's old fan girl items are?" Somiko asked, bursting into her Father's home office where his father was doing paperwork._

_Her father looked a bit taken back at her question regarding his deceased and beloved wife. When he didn't answer, Somiko began to beg him, "Please father, I'll be a good girl and never ask for anything else in my life."_

_She knew she sounded like one of those spoiled rich brats she despises so much, but this case was different._

_After hearing her beginning to beg him, he got out of his seat and patted Somiko on the head. "You're already as good of a girl you'll ever be. Why don't we talk this over at dinner, I would help you right away, but father is very busy right this moment."_

_Somiko looked up at her father excitingly._

_Her father let out a chuckle. "Why don't we have Seiran help you look for them for now?"_

_He walked over to the door and opened it calling for Seiran to come. He was there in less than ten seconds._

_Seiran was the family butler. Somiko never got why they needed a butler since they were capable on their own, but sometimes getting an extra pair of hands makes life a bit easier for her and her father. She never thought of Seiran as a butler, she always thought he was an older brother figure to her. _

_He was young and handsome enough to be mistaken as an idol. Seiran was a very young butler being fourteen years of age and seven years older than Somiko. Father had saved Seiran when he told his story that his family would abuse him and that they were very poor. Father then took in Seiran as a son originally, but Seiran said that he was going to repay the debt as being a butler. He has long shoulder length jet black hair with his hair tied up in a short ponytail, along with his look he has beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, changing from light green to hazelnut or even sky blue just like Somiko's._

_He bowed to Father. "Yes, master, what is your wish?"_

_"I would want you to help young Somiko here to found Chiyo's old idol items."_

_…_

_The next day_

_…_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_"Waaahh! Ren's here! Seiran hurry up! Ren-Kun is here!" Somiko was panicking, running around in the guest room fixing the posters here and there._

_"Somiko-San, I'll get the door."_

_As Seiran was beginning to exit the almost perfected room, Somiko grabbed onto her butler's hand. "Seiran you stay here and do the finishing touches and I'll distract Ren-Kun, ne?"_

_Seiran bowed to her. "As you wish, Somiko-San, Give me a few more seconds and I'll be done, including the transfer."_

_"Arigatou, Seiran." And she ran out of the room with a blind fold in her hand._

_Somiko practically jumped down the whole entire staircase creating a big 'thud' sound. No one in this house was fazed by that though. Seiran at first was as nervous as you could get when he saw her jump such a far distance with her short legs, but got used to it, knowing how athletic and well balanced she was. She may get injured all the time, but they were always minor scratches._

_Somiko swung the main doors opened, revealing Ren with a shocked face from the sudden sharp movements of the main doors._

_Ren composed himself and gave a small smile. "Ohayo, Miko."_

_"Ren-Kun!"_

_"Ano… What was is that you want me here for? You know, the surprise you said you have for me?"_

_She puffed up a side of her cheeks a little and handed him the blind fold. "Remember, it's a **surprise**. Put it on and I'll show you."_

_Ren obeyed and put the blind fold on. Somiko went behind him and guided him by his shoulders. It took some time to get up the stairs but Somiko didn't mind considering the more time Seiran has the better. When they walked down the hallway, approaching the guest room, Seiran came out of it. He winked at her and handed her an mp3._

_Before he went off, Somiko mouthed a 'thank you Seiran.'_

_They both entered the room, and as Somiko closed the door behind her she told Ren, "Okay Ren-Kun, you can take off your blind fold."_

_Ren hesitantly took off the blind fold and when he did his eyes widened._

_"Mama…" he breathed out._

_"Surprise! Welcome to what we call it now, 'The Renge Room'!" Somiko shouted waving jazz hands in a 'tada' moment._

_The guest room was now transformed into a room full of Renge posters, there were hundreds of CDs and tapes of Renge stacked beside the big flat screen T.V._

_Ren slowly turned back to Somiko and started to tear up. "Miko… how did you… I thought Papa destroyed everything of Mama's…"_

_Somiko let out a small giggle. "Your father **thought** he did. There are still Renge fans around ya know? And it so happens that my mom was one of the biggest fans of her. Now you can come here whenever you miss your mom without your dad throwing it all away. Also here –"_

_She handed him the Mp3. "— this Mp3 is full of your mom's songs, just in case something happens and you can't visit here. Do you like it?"_

_Ren looked at the Mp3 like it was the most important thing he has ever held onto in his life time. He then hugged Somiko gently._

_"R-Ren-Kun…" Somiko stuttered, blushing._

_"Arigatou Miko. I love it," Ren whispered._

_She then returned his hug. "You're welcome Ren-Kun."_

_Ren's embrace was warm and inviting. But one day she had to let go of that warm touch and move on._

_…_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was set to 6 o'clock A.M. I wanted to be as early as possible. I went out to the garden with a note book and pen in my hand.

I sat down on a nearby bench and flipped through the notebook until I found the page I was on. I was only halfway through finishing it. It took me a long time to remember the exact words.

I began to drive my brain on overdrive. I replayed the scene over and over again until I caught a glimpse of another word, and wrote it down. I repeated this routine over and over again.

Before I knew it, classes began. It looks like I'll have to skip class then. I heaved a huge sigh and went back to my routine. Remember, write, remember, write, remember, and write.

I had to change my location after a while because I could hear the voices of Haruka and them.

Seems like Haruka only found half of the lyrics, or so that's what Syo said to me last night.

I knew I would seem like a jerk if I didn't help out, but I also didn't want to tell them what I'm doing. I figure, if they did this it might be a card to help convince Ren.

After a few more minutes, I was finally done.

I looked all over the place for Ren. I knew he couldn't be in class. It's just how he is. I walked around until I saw a certain orange head resting against a tree in the fields. The whole academy area freaked me out by how big it was and how there were sheep grazing in the fields. But it wasn't his hair color that made me realize it was him. It was the tune he was whistling; the tune that was dedicated to him before he was even born.

…

"Haruka gave you the pieces that she found right?" I asked, walking up to Ren, pointing at the scattered lyrics pieces connected back together with tape. "It's too sad that she only found half."

I took out my notebook ripped up the page I was working on last night and early this morning from the notebook and handed it over to Ren.

"Here, it's the whole thing right?"

Ren looked at me with a surprised expression and took the sheet gingerly.

I continued on, "It took me a while to remember all of it. Have I told you that I have a brilliant memory? Even if it was just a glance, I still managed to remember all of it. Amazing right?"

I sat down beside him, legs crossed. "Enough about me; Ren-Kun I know you secretly don't want to be expelled, and you know it too. Can't you see how many people are worried about you? They went to as far as looking for the tiny bits of lyrics and taped it back up, all just for **you**. Why hold all your true feelings in? You have potential, and the lyrics say it all."

I took a deep breath and quoted his song. " 'In the classroom with the dancing sun, those eyes, glittering more than the stars, knocked me out.' "

I smiled at him gently. "These lyrics are amazing. You love music as much as me, I know it. Music is the only way for you to express your true feelings out. Music is the only way for you to connect to your loved ones."

Ren smiled and told me, "You're very kind. You skipped class to write down my lyrics, even if you only took a glimpse of it. You remind me of a special lady in my past."

I stood up, not wanting to be alone with him any longer. "Now you better finish your lyrics, or else the effort everyone's putting into to try to find the other half will be wasted. And if you **were** expelled, I will personally come and beat you to a pulp," I stated, cracking my knuckles in an intimidating way.

He let out a small laugh and said, "I'll remember."

"You better… oh!" I rummaged through my pockets and gave him my pen. "Here you might need this… do this for Haruka, please."

…

I walked along the pathway until I saw Haruka and them- except for Masato- desperately searching for the other half.

"Hey guys," I said.

Tomo was the first to complain to me. "Where were you all this time?! We needed your help!"

_**Dong**_

_**Dong**_

_**Dong**_

_**Dong**_

"Too late! Time's up!" Otoya sadly announced.

"Jinguji-San…" Haruka said all depressed like.

I broke out in a grin. "Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be just fine. Just wait."

Everyone looked at me with confused expressions on their faces.

I leaned back against a nearby tree. "Just wait."

"Eh?" a voice broke out from the school speakers, booming across the entire academy. "Can you hear me? Everyone…"

"Ren!" Syo said surprised.

"Little lamb, can you hear me?"

Haruka looked up at the mention of her nickname.

He continued, "Ryuga-San, too… everyone, listen to this… I just finished my song. I'm going to unleash feelings that were asleep."

The whole entire student body seemed to fall silent to hear what Ren has to say.

"Until the final phrase…" I heard a slight inhale from him. "It's Show Time!"

Ren began his song 'Sekai no Hate Believe Heart' (To the Ends of the Earth, Believe Heart') with him playing the sax.

_~ In the classroom with the dancing sunset~_

As he was singing, the gang and I all ran to the recording booth and bursted into the room dancing to him singing. He was taken back at first but he gave a small smile. I'm glad that Ren's not going to be expelled after all. I'm proud of him.

_To the end of the world, believe heart… ~_

* * *

_**Katie Horror here! i hope you guys like my fourth chapter. all resources to use was from wiki, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my O.C.**_

_**I would love it if you guys would review, follow, and favorite on my story.**_

_**Ren's past was pretty sad, so i wanted to turn it into a happy moment.**_

_**also i just read the guidelines again, and it says i can't put musical lyrics, so i changed it to two-liners, later on, i might have to delete the use of lyrics overall.**_

_**gomen. **_

_**Horror, signing out.**_


	5. Full Throttle Chivalrous Spirit Go Fight

I walked back to my room with the weekly magazine in my hands. There was an interesting article on bunnies and how their trainers taught them how to do back flips. It was a sight I would long to see. I bet Natsuki would die just to see them do one flip.

Opening the door and walking into the bedroom I flipped to the next article. It was an audition. "An urgent audition for the 'Prince of Precipices', eh… the upcoming movie will be based off the major hit TV series 'Prince of Fights' starring Hyuga Ryuga… Oi, isn't that Hyuga-Sensei from S class…" I said to myself out loud.

"I wonder if anyone would be interested to audi –" before I could finish my sentence I heard loud footsteps and the next second my magazine was taken away from my hands.

"Oi, that's mine!" I said defensively.

My short but manly roommate didn't answer. He just kept on staring at the article with Hyuga-Sensei. Syo's eyes widened by the second with a slight shimmer of awe in them, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…Are you going to audition?"

"Of course! You think I'm going to let a chance like this get away from me? It's the 'Prince of Fights' we're talking about over here!" he exclaimed.

I nodded. "I see, then I guess you should prepare, huh?"

"…"

E

"Are you scared?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"O-of course not!" he stammered.

But when he looked up at me from the magazine he found me boring him with intense eyes.

"… … fine! I-I have acrophobia."

I acted surprised not know he has acrophobia when in truth, I already knew. "You have acrophobia?"

"Yeah so what?! If it means I'll get to act with Hyuga-Sensei, then I'll get over it. That's how much I want it. You get it?"

I nodded. "I get what you mean."

He looked at me with curiosity. "You do?"

"Yep. When I was little I and a friend of mine would always talk about 'Prince of Fights'. We both loved how the plot line is; the setting is medieval Europe. After Kenou's, a prince's, family is murdered during a civil war, he swears to get revenge and restore his kingdom, then fights with his bare hands. It's amazing."

He looked out the window. "It **is** amazing. Ever since I was little, I've been too weak and had no confidence in anything. But when I saw Sensei on TV, it really cheered me up. To me, Hyuga Ryuga is a lifesaver."

I thought about it for a moment when a thought came to me. "But you can't do this alone, why don't we tell the others about it?"

He turned sharply to my direction and said, "No. we have to keep this a secret. If word got out, Natsuki might know about this audition… let's just say, getting Natsuki involved will just complicate things."

"Oh… well why don't I help you?"

"Really?"

"On one condition; you sing a song."

Syo looked at me surprised but closed his eyes and opened his mouth to sing 'Full Throttle Chivalrous Spirit Go! Fight!"

…

I looked around the campus checking every single tree for Syo. I pursed my lips in exasperation. "That little shortie said he would be practicing with some trees. Hope he didn't fall."

Maybe I should climb a tree and check if I can see Syo from there. I climbed the nearest tree with such skill and precision you would think I was more of a monkey than a human. When I got on to the highest branch and searched my surroundings, sure enough I saw Syo hesitantly climbing onto a thick branch that was merely four meters high from the ground.

He was scared alright. I jumped from tree to tree until I jumped off the final one and hid behind a bush. Why did I have to hide behind a bush? Because I saw Haruka near the tree Syo was in. My eyes widen as I tried to get Syo's attention to be more discreet, but Syo was so scared that he didn't notice me, in fact he was actually trembling and taking shaky breathes. Then Syo lost his grip, and he was suddenly hanging onto the branch for dear life, sloth style, clinging onto it like there was no tomorrow.

Haruka hearing the snap from the sudden movement of the branch turned her head sharply to Syo as she screamed in surprise.

When she realized who it was she yelled out his name, "Kurusu-Kun!"

Hearing somebody suddenly calling out his name, shocked him a little resulting for him to lose his grip on the branch. Haruka watched in horror as Syo was falling down, and to be honest so was I.

As they were both screaming, I darted out from the bushes and caught Syo just before he hit the ground.

I gave a small sigh of relief, put his fedora back on him, and muttered to him, "I know you want to overcome your fear, but can't you do this in a safer manner?"

Syo immediately got up from my contact and said, "Arigatou." And turned his head away from me… wait… was he actually blushing a little?

Haruka rushed towards us and apologized. "I'm sorry I startled you! A-are both of you okay?!"

Syo turned his attention to Haruka.

She continued, "Um… Are you hurt? Shall we go to the infirmary?"

"It's fine, we're both okay, see?" I reassured her.

"Don't tell anyone!" Syo told Haruka, a bit harshly.

Haruka was a bit confused at his sudden remark and moved a bit out of the way as Syo was walking away.

Syo stopped and said, "Do not tell** anyone** that you saw me here." He looked sharply at Haruka with his eyebrows furrowed and snapped, "Got it?!" and he stormed off.

Haruka gasped and backed up a little. Then she looked sadly at Syo as he was walking away from our sights.

How could he snap at Haruka like that? As much as he wants to keep this a secret from Natsuki he didn't need to tell her in that tone. It's irritating.

I approached Haruka and said to her, "He didn't mean to snap at you… it's just that he has business to do, and doesn't want anyone to spread it out, especially when it reaches to a certain someone…"

She nodded sadly and both of us returned to class in silence.

…

Before class officially started, students were getting ready for class. I was filing my music when I heard a gasp from Otoya who was reading my magazine.

"Woah! Hyuga-Sensei is gonna be in a movie!"

Tomo, and Haruka turned to him at his sudden announcement.

"This!" and Otoya showed us the article.

Both of them gathered around the table to get a closer look, with me joining them in fake curiosity.

" 'Starring Hyuga Ryuya' ?" Tomo read.

" 'Prince of Precipices?' ?" Haruka quoted.

After they looked at the many pictures of Hyuga-Sensei in his show with me just skimming it, Haruka was shimmering all over in awe. The rest of us just gave a 'really?' look. I looked at the article once more, with the huge pics. Hyuga-Sensei looked like he was having a lot of fun in it. I wonder what it's like to work in the big screen just like him. I shook my head at the thought. It's Syo's chance, not mine. I have to focus on everything to protect his secret.

"He does have that action star image, you know?" Tomo reasoned.

Otoya said, "Although I think he's a little old to be called a 'prince'…"

I guess that's true but if Hyuga-Sensei heard him say that, he will for sure get yelled at, or at least a lecture.

"Oh! 'Newcomer audition', it says!" Tomo pointed out to the small box on the bottom of the page.

"Co-star with Hyuga-Sensei…" Otoya continued.

I started to get fidgety at how loud they were. The class room is big but at the volume of their voices right now, anyone can hear it.

If Natsuki found out… I started, "Hey guys, don't you think we should quiet down a lit —"

"I see…"

All four of us jumped back and yelped at the new voice near us. Natsuki was bent over reading the article with his hand on his chin in a thinking position.

"When did you get here?!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Wah, Natsuki!" I shouted trying to block Natsuki's view from the article. "T-there's nothing to see here! **Nothing at all!" **I said quickly, over enunciating the last part for emphasis. I can't let him know about this! I can't, or else Syo's mental and physical health will be at risk!

Natsuki ignored me and went on like his usual self. "I've gotta pass this on to Syo-Chan!" and he rubbed his chin a little with his index finger.

"Syo-Cha…?!" Haruka asked. "To Kurusu-Kun?!"

Natsuki stood up straight and answered, "Syo-Chan's a huge, long-time fan of Hyuga-Sensei!"

"Huh?!"

I whimpered slightly and draped my arms down in defeat, and gave up on trying to hide the ad. What's Syo to do now? Natsuki will definitely try to help. Better to keep my mouth shut and hope for the best. All I have to do is avoid Natsuki meeting Syo. That can't be too hard, right? **Right?!**

Otoya asked, "Really? Then Syo would love to clinch that role, right?"

"Yep!" Natsuki replied.

I seriously regretted on lending Otoya my magazine. Never again will I make that mistake.

…

I, Haruka, and Tomo were walking in the outer hallways just as the bells **_Donged_** for lunch hour.

"Hey, Haruka, Daiki-Kun… what are you guys gonna have for lunch?" Tomo asked. "I'm starving!"

Haruka also asked, "What would be good…"

"I'll stick with curry rice and Miso soup," I stated.

"Eh, really?" Tomo exasperated.

I frowned. What's wrong with eating curry rice and Miso soup; it's my favourite dish.

"So what would you like to eat?"

She then told us her desired dish. "I'm gonna have a Teriyaki burger with Teriyaki sauce and…"

Haruka abruptly stopped which Tomo and I followed in confusion. I looked where Haruka was looking and spotted Syo walking towards our direction. But it doesn't seem like he noticed us because when Haruka called out his name and all three of us ran up to him, he seemed to be a bit shocked.

"Did you hear about the audition?" Haruka asked Syo.

After what he said, Syo titled his head down to avoid eye contact. "Oh, you mean the one with Hyuga-Sensei, right?"

"Oh, you did know!" Tomo said, putting her hands on her hips. "No surprise… you are a big fan!"

Syo tilted back his head upright and his eyes widen slightly. I looked behind me and I tensed up.

"Probably already checked it out…" before Tomo could continue Syo and I whispered, "Natsuki…"

Confused on why we called out our roommate's name, Tomo and Haruka turned around to see Natsuki walking along the corridors in a direction opposite from us in a distance.

"Shinomiya-San!" Haruka called out, waving her arm to get his attention.

Both Syo and I gawked in terror at Haruka.

"Haruka!" I cried.

But it was too late. Natsuki looked to us, and seeing Syo he yelled, "Syo-Chan! I have great news!"

Syo and I started to panic and I said, "I'll distract him, **GO**!"

He nodded and took Haruka's hand in instinct and ran the opposite direction from Natsuki.

"H-Haruka…" Tomo started. "Daiki-Kun, what is going –" but her sentence was cut off by me.

"I'll explain everything later!" and I sprinted to stall Natsuki.

…

"Syo, run away!" I shouted, trying to catch up to Natsuki who was closing in on Syo and Haruka at the back of the school, but I hadn't eaten lunch yet, so I was running low.

"Syo-Chan, I found you!" Natsuki hollered.

As Syo began to turn around to us, Natsuki trapped him in a net that was hanged up in a tree, resulting in him trapped inside the net like an animal, hanging six meters off the ground.

"Eh?!" Haruka exclaimed.

Natsuki came to a stop when he was besides Haruka with a satisfied smile on his face while looking at Syo. "As always, Syo-Chan is no good with heights."

"Eh?!"

I arrived to them, gasping for air. Damn Natsuki and his long legs. "N-Natsuki… I think you should let him down now, you know, before he faints,: I said pointing at Syo, who was flinging from left to right trying to get out of the contraption.

"I'm serious, get me down! This is too high! Get me down! Get me down, I said! Stop this thing! What is this?! I wanna get off!"

…

"Fear of height?!" Otoya exclaimed.

After I finally convinced Natsuki to let Syo down, he was trembling in fear tremendously like he just came out of a freezer. We then gathered back at the library, along with the rest. Ren was sitting at a table away from us with his fan girls.

On one side of the table was Tomo sitting besides Otoya, with Masato sitting on his opposite side, two chairs away from him holding a cup of tea. On the other side was Haruka facing Tomo being beside me. And Syo was in between me and Natsuki.

Poor Syo. He was sitting with his back facing away from us so we couldn't see his face, and so that he was facing towards the spine of his chair.

The whole entire library was empty except for us and Ren with his fan girls.

"Of… c-course… n-not!" he uttered.

Tomo cupped her face with both her hands, using the table to support her elbows. "Looks like a serious case…"

Masato replied with a sip from his tea.

Otoya asked, "But isn't it a problem? After all, the movie's 'Prince of Precipices'."

"It's full of **high** places!" Tomo teased.

"Oh, s-s-s-s-shut up!" Syo yelled, still trembling like crazy. "I-I'm tryin' t-to get o-o-over it!"

"You're so secretive, Syo-Chan, and you too Daiki-Chan! Why didn't you come to me for advice?"

"Ano… well…. You see… we… uh…" I stuttered, thinking of an excuse that wouldn't sound too harsh.

"Because you're dangerous!" Syo answered for the both of us.

"I would never put you in danger!" Natsuki defended with a huge smile, which didn't really help with the situation.

"That smile alone is dangerous!" Syo shouted rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Hey, let's all help cure him," Otoya suggested.

Syo stopped and turned his head around a little at his suggestion.

"That way, he can audition!" Haruka chimed in.

"I suppose I'll lend a hand!" Tomo said.

"It sounds interesting," a voice said.

Syo turned back around to see Ren bending over at him at eye level; he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Would you mind if I joined? It seems like the perfect way to kill time."

Otoya looked at Masato. "What about you, Masa?"

Masato took another sip of his tea then quoted; " 'Knowing what is right and not doing it signifies a want of courage.' "

**Dong. **Another deep quote from Masato from himself everybody! Could have just given a simple 'sure'. But I can't help but envy how traditional he is.

"Then you're in!" Otoya declared.

I looked at Syo and nudged him at the side with my elbow. "Ne, everyone's willing to help…"

Syo looked at me first then he looked at everyone and slowly said, "If everyone is going to help… then… I guess I'll do my best."

That's what he says then but now…

…

"**This **is the first step?!" Syo stammered looking down at how high he was, paralyzed in fear.

The others –meaning Natsuki *cough cough* –placed Syo on a plank which was placed on the edge of one of the highest school tower. A rope was tied around his waist with the other end on our side of the plank. Apparently this was 'Training to Overcome Acrophobia #1'. I sweat dropped as I watched Syo standing there trembling like there was no tomorrow. Shouldn't any teachers stop us from doing these things? When Ringo-Sensei said this was no ordinary school, I guess 'you can do whatever you want no matter how dangerous it can be' is allowed.

"I can't do it! I can't do it! There's no way I can do this!"

From inside the tower the rest of us were watching him in concern while Natsuki just told him, "Exposure therapy is the most effective method!"

"Are you sure about this?" Haruka asked, while Syo was trying not to fall.

"Mm… maybe," Otoya simply answered.

"Seriously?" I said crossing my arms with an eyebrow raised.

Natsuki walked up the plank and was behind Syo ready to push him.

Syo screamed at Natsuki, "Don't push me! Don't push me! Don't you dare push me!"

But despite his effort, Natsuki didn't listen. "There you go!" and he pushed Syo off the plank causing him to lose his balance and plummet down to the big circle marked below.

"I'm falling!"

I winced at his fading screams as he fell further down from the tower.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that?" Natsuki regretted.

I face palmed at his remark.

…

'**Training to Overcome Acrophobia #2':**

Have Syo stand on a platform (the thing that window washers stand on to wash windows on higher levels) on the twelfth floor.

**Syo:** I'm gonna fall! I'm really gonna fall!

**The others:** Hang in there!

**Me:** *closing my eyes and wishing for the best*

'**Training to Overcome Acrophobia #3':**

Have Syo stand on a really high bridge that is about seventy-five meters high or so.

**Syo:** Please, I'll do whatever you say!"

**The others: **Hang in there!

**Me:** *preparing to call 119*

'**Training to Overcome Acrophobia #4':**

Have Syo sit on the edge of the prow of a Pirates ship (The pointed thing at the front of a ship) sailed at the middle of the sea.

**Syo:** I was wrong!

**The others:** Hang in there!

**Me:** Where the hell did we get a Pirates ship?!

'**Final Training':**

Have Syo Parachute off a helicopter.

**Syo:** I'll remember this, you jerks!

**The others:** Hang in there! (Although the voices were drowned out by the Helicopter)

**Me:** Cool Helicopter! (First time, I've been in one. Don't judge.)

…

"So high… I'm scared… I'm going to die… so high… I'm scared… I'm going to die…"

"Ne, do you think he's getting worse?" Tomo asked fanning Syo with her handkerchief who was half unconscious lying on a bench, muttering the same sentence over and over again.

After the several remedies, we decided to take a break with Haruka getting water.

"Maybe we went overboard…" Otoya said.

I said, "I'm just surprised that he didn't actually die of fear right now."

"Time to call it quits," Ren suggested.

"We're not done yet!" we all turned to Natsuki who had a sinister smile on his face and decidedly said, "The fact is, up 'til now, we've been **too** kind to him."

"Natsuki… what exactly do you have planned?" I slowly and hesitantly asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Actually, I've got a friend who's developing a rocket… he said that if we take Syo-Chan up just ten thousand meters, he won't be afraid anymore," Natsuki revealed.

"What kind of friend is that?!" I exclaimed.

Syo apparently heard this, and sat upright, his face burning up in terror. "Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh?!"

Haruka returned just in time and said, "I bought you some water!"

Tomo grabbed the water and poured almost all of it on him to cool him down.

Syo immediately turned pale and plopped back down on the bench saying, "I'm beat." before he fainted.

Natsuki bent down in concern. "Syo-Chan, are you alright?"

"Is that story true?" Tomo asked.

The story she was referring to was the one where people get scared the crap out of them and their souls come flying out of their mouths. And to be honest, I swore I saw Syo's soul come out of his mouth.

Natsuki said, "I'm not sure… but Syo-Chan is a go-getter, so I want to do something to help him overcome this."

"Shinomiya-San, do you know Syo-Kun well?" Haruka asked.

"Yes… for years, we've been in the same violin competitions. Neither one of us imagined we'd end up here, though…" he stated.

I looked at the unconscious munchkin and reminisced about the past. It was exciting to always be in the same competitions as them. The thrill never ended.

"Anyway, I wonder why he's so afraid of heights." Otoya said.

Masato implied, "Maybe he went through something terrible in the past."

"Something terrible?"

I tensed up when he said that. Something terrible in the past… that's right! That one time when a violin competition just ended Natsuki was chasing Syo and—

Suddenly a not so surprising voice boomed all around us. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

We all looked around to see where the voice was coming from, when the headmaster; Shining Saotome appeared out of nowhere from the back of the bench.

All of us were really surprised with Otoya and the girls screaming.

"H-headmaster, how long have you been here?!" Tomo stuttered.

"Are you eavesdropping again?" Haruka asked.

"Were you?" Otoya echoed.

I have **got** to learn how he does that. It will be so cool for April fool's day…

Shining balanced himself on the back of the bench, doing a headstand, then spun around and landed safely in front of it, saying, "Listening to the troubles of our diligent students is part of the job of mine."

So in other words he **was** eavesdropping… **again**.

He grabbed Syo's arm, shaking him awake by yelling in English, "Mr. Kurusu!"

Syo snapped out of it and shouted, "W-what do you want?!"

"Are you all righty-o? relaxxxxxx"

…

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

The metronome kept going back and forth at a steady beat. All of us were now in Shining's office at night, where he says he's going to help Syo through hypnosis. The lights were off except for a single lit up candle on the table in between where Syo and Shining were sitting. They were across from each other with the rest of us standing, surrounding them as the audience.

"Now close your eyes," Shining said soothingly wiggling his fingers. "Slowly, deep breathing…" he said in English.

Syo looked a bit irked that this won't possibly worked but he obeyed and took deep breathes, while Shining said in English, "Slowly, slowly… slow and slow, and slowly… slowly…" he then switched back to Japanese. "Calm down… you're getting warmer…"

Syo's stopped taking deep breathes and his head was tilted down with his facial expressions softening.

"And you're getting sleepier and sleepier…"

We all watched in awe as Syo's head was drooping down, and that it might actually be working.

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

Shining grinned and stopped the metronome. "Okay, you went to sleep, yes?"

"Not at all," Syo said sitting up.

Shining sweat dropped at the awkwardness.

Syo crossed his arms in frustration. "How could I fall asleep with all of this?! You've gotta be kidding me! Jeez! Get real! In the first place…" he then dozed off.

Shining clasped his hands together. "Okay, okay, okay… you have fallen asleep." He wiggled his fingers once more. "Now we're going to go deep, deep into your memories. Right now you're three years old… you're on a Ferris wheel… are you terrified, being up so high?"

Syo with his head hung low, muttered, "I ain't scared… it's fun…"

"All right. And now, you're four years old…"

"Nope… it's fun…"

"Okay. Now, you're five years old…"

Syo started to cringe and he began to ball up his fists.

Shining asked, "Is it scary being on the Ferris wheel?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

As he screamed, everyone sweat dropped, whereas I winced a little.

Shining calmly said, "What's wrong?"

Syo was now standing up screeching, "I'm scared! Get me down!"

"What happened?" Shining asked in English.

Still under the hypnosis he yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you, stop chasing me!"

_…_

_Somiko got her violin out and fixed up her pretty dress for the violin competition._

_"Somiko-San, are you ready? You're about to be called up with your age group," Seiran asked._

_She turned to her black haired butler with a big smile and nodded. "Mm… Seiran I'm fine. I'm not a baby!"_

_He chuckled at patted the younger girl's head gently. "Okay okay. You're a big girl."_

_Somiko looked around the backstage with worried eyes. Where was her father? He said that he would be here. He always comes no matter how busy he was, because he loves her. "Seiran, where's father?"_

_He looked up for a second thinking back and said, "Aroe-San is coming as quickly as he can. He just finished off an important meeting."_

_She nodded and looked over her music sheet, even though she didn't need it, reviewing it helped calm down her butterflies in her stomach._

_One problem was solved, but where were her competition buddies? Were they sick and they couldn't somehow make it?_

_As if reading her mind Seiran reassured her that they'll be here soon. Even with the help of Seiran's reassurance she still wasn't sure._

_"Somiko-San, I'll be taking a seat out in the audience now, are you sure you will be fine?" Seiran said._

_She nodded her vigorously and watched Seiran leave her sight. She let out a sigh and reviewed the notes the second time. Suddenly she was enveloped in a huge hug._

_"Mimi-Chan is so cute in that beautiful red dress!" the boy hugging her exclaimed._

_She giggled and looked up at her hugger. "Natsuki-Kun, You look really cute in your suit too!"_

_And it was true, as Natsuki let go of her, she got a better look. He had on a pretty white suit._

_"Kaoru you should be in the audience by now with our parents."_

_She turned to the new voice and gasped. "Syo-Kun!"_

_Just as his twin left backstage Syo waved at her. "Mimi-Chan!"_

_Somiko ran up to him and grinned. Syo was wearing an exact same suit as Natsuki, but the only difference was that it was black._

_"You look really handsome, Syo-Kun!" she complimented._

_At the compliment, he blushed down five shades of red and stammered. "Y-you too… I mean you look pretty! Not handsome…"_

_"Syo-Chan!" Natsuki yelled, he was approaching Syo fast, arms wide for a hug._

_Syo hated getting hugs from him and yelled. "Natsuki, nooo!"_

_Luckily for him, an adult announced, "Aroe Somiko, Kurusu Syo, and Shinomiya Natsuki, please enter the stage._

_As the three of them went on the stage and begun playing, Somiko spotted her dad in the crowd and smiled from ear to ear, playing the melody with more confidence than she had before._

_…_

_After the competition_

_…_

_"Waaaaahhhhh! Mimi, heeeelp!" Syo yelled running towards her in a frantic._

_The competition was over now and everyone changed back into their casual clothes so their fancy ones wouldn't get stained._

_"Syo-Kun what's wrong?" she asked. But as she leaned her body a little to the side, she could see Natsuki wearing a huge smile on his face, chasing Syo with a huge net in his hands._

_"Woah, that is one big net!"_

_"Really?!" Syo yelled and grabbed her arm._

_He dragged her along with Natsuki hot on their trail. They ran and ran, until they met an intersection._

_"Syo-Kun you go one way and I'll go another," Somiko advised. Hoping he'll get the idea. Somiko will just be extra weight for him, but she didn't want to be captured in that net either. Syo nodded and ran to the right, while she ran to the left._

_As she ran along that street she looked back and realized Natsuki wasn't behind her. The girl looked up straight ahead and saw where the two intersections met again, spotting two blondes running, and the taller one chasing the smaller one. It was Natsuki and Syo. Somiko sprinted to catch up to them. When she was a meter away from Natsuki they were already going up a tall tower._

_As Syo was being chased up the tower by Natsuki followed Somiko who was helping him, Syo yelled to Natsuki, "Get away from me!"_

_But Natsuki just laughed like he was enjoying all of this. Syo accidentally tripped and fell._

_"Syo-Kun!" Somiko said, as she saw her friend trip. If only she was a bit faster… but she got a huge delay and that major sprint back there drained most of her energy._

_He quickly picked himself up and kept on running up the stairs._

_"Natsuki-Kun, please stop chasing him!" Somiko yelled._

_"But Syo-Chan is so cute and small!" Natsuki exclaimed, swinging his net around. "Wait!"_

_Syo looked back and shouted, "Cut it out!" and he dashed forward once more. "Don't run after me!"_

_"Syo-Chan!" Natsuki laughed._

_"Natsuki-Kun, listen to him!" Somiko wheezed out._

_As they ran to the very top, Syo stopped in front of a large opened window. He was cornered. He looked back to see Natsuki had also stopped. Somiko caught up to Natsuki and looked at Syo in horror._

_Natsuki apparently was focused on all his attention on Syo, not realizing Somiko was there._

_"Syo-Chan, you're stronger than I thought!" he exhaled and slowly advanced Syo. "Let's stop running here."_

_Syo backed up a little, but he lost his footing._

_"Syo-Chan, watch out!" Natsuki warned._

_Just as Syo began to fall out of the window; Somiko's eye's widened and adrenaline surged through her as she sprinted quickly to help Syo. She grabbed Syo's hand before he could fall out of her reach, but she lost her balance herself and fell out the window too. She managed to grab the ledge of the window, but with the extra weight and how she started to panic realizing how high she was, she lost her grip. Seconds before both Somiko and Syo could plummet to their deaths; Natsuki saved them by grabbing Somiko's hand._

_Somiko heard Syo yell below her, "So high! I'm scared! I'm gonna die!" and he ran back up the tower. When he got back in the tower safely, both the boys helped Somiko back up._

_By then, she was shivering in fear._

_The fear that her friend could have died._

_The fear that she herself could have died._

_The fear of heights._

_…_

Syo gasped awake from his hypnosis and growled, "Natsuki… you're the culprit!"

We all looked at Syo as he jumped up and grabbed Natsuki by the collar of his shirt.

"Omare…"

"Aahh, come to think of it, I seem to remember something like that happening…" Natsuki said with a laugh, but got a bit scared when he saw the monster colored face Syo had on.

"Not 'something like'. It happened exactly like that! If it wasn't for Mimi…"

"Mimi?" Otoya asked.

Natsuki nervously laughed and gave a brief explanation. "Mimi-Chan was a friend of ours that competed with us in violin competitions."

I looked away from the pair and suddenly had an interesting desire to look at the metronome. They don't suspect anything, right? Or… do they already know?

…

The next day we all surrounded Syo who was sitting down on a bench, head down in anger, with shocked faces. Well, everyone except for me since I knew why he can't audition back in our room.

"Eh, you're not going to audition?!" Haruka asked.

Tomo said, "W-why not?! You're cured of your acrophobia, aren't you?!"

Syo looked like he was about to burst, so I did the honors of opening up the magazine to the audition article and pointed to the small text at the bottom. "Here's the reason why. Take a good look, **carefully**."

" 'The role will be the main character's younger sister' ," Otoya read.

This shocked everyone.

"A girl?!" Tomo exclaimed.

I nodded sadly, to confirm it.

"And it's printed in such small letters…" Haruka added.

Syo who was utterly crushed sighed and said, "I wanted to act alongside Hyuga-Sensei…"

"It's okay! Syo-Chan! Leave it to me!"

I looked and saw Natsuki appear with a pink frilly Lolita style dress while laughing cheerfully.

"No way…" Syo managed.

Natsuki then tackled Syo into it along with a blonde wig with a large pink ribbon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Syo-Chan, you're so cute!" Natsuki said, taking tons of photos already with his phone.

Syo hung his head in embarrassment.

"You really are cute!" Haruka complimented.

"Don't move!" Natsuki ordered.

Tomo said, "This might actually work…"

"Don't say that guys…" I said, but I was sputtering a laugh myself.

"That's enough, all of you!" Syo shrieked.

"Sugoi!"

We all looked up to see Hyuga-Sensei jogging by, jogging on the spot in front of us.

"Hyuga-Sensei!" Syo exclaimed tensing up.

He continued, "You're exactly what I have in mind for the role of my little sister! What's your name?"

"S-Syo…" he embarrassingly said.

"Make sure you audition, Syoko-Chan!" Hyuga-Sensei replied with thumbs up and resumed on jogging away.

Syo froze in shock. "Syoko-Chan?" and he sank onto the ground sobbing. Who wouldn't be, considering the fact that his favorite idol called him a **girl** by mistake?Both Masato and Ren walked away, as if to avoid this awkward scene.

"I think he's been traumatized again…" Tomo told both me and Natsuki.

"Really?" Natsuki asked.

Otoya gaped at him, mouth opened as if not believing that this guy's is not reading this scene.

"Follow your dream!" I shouted to Syo.

Haruka joined in. "Syo-Kun, good luck!"

"Okay…" he grudgingly accepted.

* * *

**_Katie Horror here! i hope you guys like my fifth chapter. all resources to use was from wiki, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my O.C._**

**_Sumimasen, Minna-San. i had to make you guys wait for 5 long dreadful days. please forgive me! _**

**_but i promise the next episode will have a lot of Satsuki/Natsuki scenes. but it would be mainly Satsuki's._**

**__****_I would love it if you guys would review, follow, and favorite on my story. if you don't i won't have a purpose to write it! _**

**__****_one final notice, if you think my story is too long, live with it, because that's just how i roll._**

**_Horror, signing out._**


	6. Orion de SHOUTOUT

**__****_BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

**__****_ I have found videos where i think you guys will enjoy watching. sadly Fanfiction does not allow me to post urls so i will post it into the review section. if you still can't find it/or it's not working, PM me. _**

**__****_also post a review whether or not you want these videos be added into my story and i will go with the majority._**

* * *

I got up to the sunlight shining me on the face. I opened one eye, yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Looking around the room, I find my two roommates still sound asleep. That's what I always have to do every single day. I was always the one to be up first. If I don't, I could be exposed for who I truly was. I quickly took a morning shower, brushed my teeth, and wore my yellow baseball cap today; fiddling with it until it was comfortable to my liking.

Today wasn't like any other morning. I went under my bed, and took out the dusty violin case. I barely touched it since I got here; I never got the chance to. Opening the case, it revealed a beautiful violin, but it was old and worn out, constantly needed to be repaired. Of course it had to be constantly repaired; it was in pieces when I first found it, no matter how many experienced violin makers or luthiers try to repair it, in less than six months it would need to be taken cared of again. Now don't get me wrong; I treat this violin like it's my own baby. Ridiculous I know, but it's precious to me, for it had such a sad past and it was given to **me**.

I looked over to a sleeping Natsuki. I never do get a close look at their faces when they are asleep. Natsuki wasn't wearing his glasses. Ignoring it, I placed the delicate violin back in its case and carried it, walking to the door. As I opened the door I heard a faint grumble.

I turned around and saw that Natsuki was stirring awake while Syo was still sound asleep.

Oh, no. This is bad.

After I placed down the violin carefully to the floor near the door, I went over to Natsuki, grabbing his glasses from the coffee table on the way. When I was inches away from him, he grumbled again and turned to his side, facing me. Without a second to lose, I inserted the glasses back on him, and he then seemed to calm down a bit.

I relaxed my shoulders, now finally realizing they were tense the whole entire time. If Natsuki woke up without his glasses it would be hectic.

...

I walked down the hallways in utter complete silence, thinking I was alone, when I hear a voice around the corner I was about to turn to. I stopped in my tracks, waiting for the phone call to end since I did not want to make an awkward entrance. To be honest, I **really** didn't want to listen onto the conversation, but when I listened carefully to it, I recognized it was Ichinose's voice. Now I didn't even want to make any sudden movements that could alert Ichinose. After all, it is him, and we haven't been on the best of terms with each other. All I could do was listening onto him at that moment.

"…. Yes…. I understand…. I'll be able to make it to the concert today…. …. …"

Wait, hold on a second. Concert? The only concert I can recall on is the Piyo-Chan concert… and HAYATO-Sama's. But doesn't Ichinose not really like his identical twin?

"…. … my ankle is fine, I can perform today… …. … … … then I'll meet you later on the day at the usual place…"

**_Click _**

I counted fifteen seconds in my head, and I heard footsteps drowning down the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around the corner. What's wrong with his ankle? Is it injured? Even if he seems like a jerk, it doesn't mean I don't care. Haruka, for some reason doesn't really hate the guy so why should I? And… did he just say that he could perform today?! No way! But it's supposed to be HAYATO's—wait don't tell me that Ichinose is…?! My eyes widened at the thought, but I pushed it away, focusing on my main priority; fix my violin, then freak out later.

…

Walking around the busy streets of the city, I found myself looking at every single music store; drooling over the beautiful instruments inside. It's been a while since I've been in the city. I shook my head to snap me out of the trance and kept on walking to the violin maker's shop where I usually go to. But when I arrived, everything inside was empty from top to bottom. I looked up to see the sign but it was gone too. Everything was gone. I silently swore to myself. What was I to do now?

I walked along the streets bumping into somebody once in a while, though I didn't mind. That's when I heard Syo's voice from a distance.

"Daiki!"

I turned towards the direction of his voice and found him running towards me with… a pair of glasses in his hands. No—it wasn't **just** a pair of glasses, it was Natsuki's. Why does he have Natsuki's glasses? He ran up to me, weaving his way through the large crowd. Syo stopped in front of me catching his breath.

"Daiki… have you seen Natsuki anywhere?"

I shook my head slowly in confusion. "No, why do you ask?"

He pursed his lip and looked away as if thinking if he should tell me or not. Syo then turned back to me and said, "You should know, since you're our roommate. So listen up."

I nodded in understanding, signalling him to continue on.

He gave me a brief summary. "Natsuki changes into a complete opposite to himself, in which he calls himself Satsuki when he takes off his glasses. The only way to get Natsuki back is to put the glasses back on him. Satsuki wreaks havoc to anyone who comes in his way—fifty thousand to be exact—, I don't know if something happened before we met as children but…"

"No way!" I exclaimed in a convincing 'disbelief' voice even though it was fake.

Syo nodded. "We have to change him back before he harms anyone…"

"Then why don't we split up, so we can cover more ground? If you find him you can put the glasses back on him and call me, or if I find him, I'll call you so you can come to put the glasses on him," I suggested.

He looked at the glasses for a moment and said, "Just be careful when you do find him, he has abnormal strength and temper."

I saluted to him seriously and replied, "Got it, Mr. Kurusu Syo, Sir!"

He cracked a smile before we went in opposite directions from each other.

…

_Aroe Somiko took her soft mother's hand in her tiny ones. "Mama, why is everyone not speaking Japanese?"_

_Her mother—Chiyo was her name—looked at her gifted two-year old with gentle bright eyes. "We're in France, Rosie." _

_Rosie was the nickname only her mother called her, due to the fact that whenever Somiko blushes; her face turns into a color of a red rose, even if it is just a bit of blush since she has such fair white skin; almost whiter than Snow White's. It wasn't an unhealthy kind of tone, more like a little snowflake aura. And to top it all off, Chiyo's favourite flower is the rose._

"_France?" Somiko asked tilting her head at an angle in confusion._

_Chiyo nodded and looked at the big mansion in front of them. "Your father and I have a meeting here regarding a genius composer here. And he's just a year older than you, Rosie. He's also Japanese I belief."_

_Somiko's father was already inside. It was good that Chiyo speaks French, and they have a Japanese/French translator there._

_As they went in the big mansion, Somiko let go of her mother's hand and said, "Mama, can I go exploring?" she loves to go exploring new places, and the bigger the area is, the better._

_Her mother chucked softly. "Of course, just don't break anything, okay?"_

_Somiko nodded her head vigorously, "Mm, pinky promise!" and she held out her pinky._

_Chiyo entwined her child's tiny pinky finger with hers and shook it gently singing, _

"_May the colors that make this world see us here, _

_making a pact; a pinky swear!" _

_Her daughter giggled at the cute song she and her mother made. When they let go of each other's pinkies, Somiko skipped to the first door that was near them, opening the door while waving good-bye to her mother and went in._

_The first room she went to was very busy. There were chefs preparing foods of all kind. Somiko tip toed to a nearby counter with a beautiful assortment of cupcakes. She tried to reach for one but she was too short. As she was trying desperately to grab one, a chef came and swatted her away impatiently. _

"_Non, Non, Non. Tu ne mange pas!"_

_Somiko looked at the bushy mustache chef and made an 'O' shaped mouth. "Huh?"_

_He kept on ranting in French she presumed, but she just didn't get any of it. The irritated chef finally said, "Sortez!"_

_But being that Somiko didn't know a single word in French, she just stood there, unfazed. Just then, a boy with blonde hair came in. he walked over to where Somiko and the angry chef was saying, "He's saying that you're not allowed to eat them and suggested that you should leave the kitchen." although he said it with a more polite manner._

_Somiko turned to the boy in surprise, realizing that he was speaking Japanese. "Really?! I-I didn't know…"_

_The boy smiled at her than said to the confused chef at what they were saying that it was okay and they'll both exit the kitchen. The chef calmed down at the words of the boy._

_Both the boy and Somiko exited the kitchen and were now at the hallways. Somiko quickly bowed to her saviour. "Arigatou. I really didn't know what happened back there…"_

_The boy broke out in a big smile and held his hand out. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki!"_

_She reluctantly took his hand and shook it. "Aroe Somiko."_

_After a few more seconds, Somiko realized that she was being stared at. "Nani?"_

_Natsuki's eye sparkled and delightfully replied, "You're so small and Kawaii!"_

_At that comment; she blushed a little, not knowing what he meant by that. They were both silent for a while when a thought flashed through her mind. Natsuki speaks Japanese, and he looks about a year older than her or so… was he the genius composer her mother was talking about?_

"_Ano… are you the gifted composer?"_

_Natsuki looked at her with confused eyes then laughed a little. "I guess I am. I do, do a little bit of composing, especially when I'm around my violin teacher, Ms. Satsuki."_

_Somiko was about to ask more questions regarding on how to play a violin, but her mother came up to her, and when she saw Natsuki, Chiyo smiled. "Ah, Shinomiya-San, the meeting will require a small portion of you participating."_

_Natsuki nodded and followed Somiko's mother to the meeting._

…

_The next day_

…

_Somiko was once again back at Natsuki's mansion with her parents to start the second and final part of the meeting. She didn't see Natsuki anywhere so she decided to check every room for him._

_After ten tries without succeeding, she went to the hallway thinking of which room should she go to then. That's when she heard glass shattering in a room near the door she just opened. Somiko really wasn't sure whether or not to enter it, due to the fact that she heard glass shattered. She turned the doorknob slowly and took a peek an inside. _

_Inside shocked her to disbelief. In the room was, indeed a mirror that was shattered to pieces, a violin smashed to pieces, and scattered composed music work everywhere, and in the middle of all of it was Natsuki crouched in a ball sobbing._

_The little girl slowly went towards Natsuki and asked, "Shinomiya-Kun… are you okay?" after she asked that she regretted it. Of course he wasn't okay, but being the little child she was, she didn't know. _

_She stood there not knowing what to do as Natsuki continued to sob, but the sobbing was stopped for a second for Natsuki to say, "Please… take the violin..."_

"_H-huh?" Somiko said. She looked at the violin that was in pieces. _

"_P-Please… take it away from me!" he shouted again, now standing up with his hair hiding his eyes._

_Somiko was shocked. This wasn't the Natsuki she met yesterday. What happened?_

_She backed up a little and nodded. She carefully placed the pieces of the violin in its case. What was she supposed to do with it now that she has it? Can it even be repaired? _

_When she got up with the violin in her hand in its case, Natsuki fainted. "Shinomiya-Kun!"_

…

_At the living room, 2 hours later_

…

"_Mama, will Shinomiya-Kun be okay?"_

_Her mother nodded even though she had an uncertain look on her face. She was holding the violin._

_They were all gathered outside of the living room, with his parents inside. Father had an upcoming emergency work that came up, and Chiyo wanted to make sure the Shinomiyas' son was fine._

_Natsuki's parents came out after a while. They said that both Chiyo and her daughter can see him now. Somiko stared wide eyed at her mother for confirmation. Chiyo nodded to her and said, "You go in first, I have to see what is taking your father so long. Also, I'll find someone to try to repair the violin."_

"_Okay," Somiko replied and entered the living room._

_Natsuki was sitting upright on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand. Aside from them, the room was empty. They were alone._

"_Shinomiya-Kun, are you okay now?"_

_Natsuki turned to her. "Yes, I'm okay. But… what happened to me?"_

_Eh? He didn't remember what happened back in the room. "Eto… you fainted."_

_His eyes widened slightly. "I did?"_

"_Yes."_

_Natsuki looked back at his tea and whispered, "I don't remember…"_

"_I-it's okay, I'm pretty sure you'll—ack!" Somiko was walking towards Natsuki, but she tripped on a rug and fell on top of Natsuki. The tea spilled everywhere. She quickly got off of him._

"_Wah! I'm so sorry, I-I'll clean it—"_

"_Shut up."_

"_H-huh?" she looked up to Natsuki. He had a ticked off face on and he wasn't wearing his glasses like before._

"_You know what I said. Shut up. You're irritating me. I hate it when people pretend to be nice and then crush all over someone." Then he punched the table so hard that it split in half_

"_Shinomiya-Kun …" Somiko was shocked. He was like a totally different person than he was a few seconds ago._

"_My name is Satsuki; the darker side of Natsuki. I'll protect him of any harm and that includes you." he charged for Somiko, but she was smart enough to dodge it. _

"_Satsuki?! You mean you have the same name as Natsuki-Kun's teacher?" she asked, saying Natsuki's name by first name to not be so confusing with Satsuki._

"_Shut up! Don't ever mention about that _**_women_**_. She just used Natsuki's talents and then left him when she got what she wanted. I hate that! And you're one of them!" he yelled, punching stuff everywhere._

_The room was turning into a single person battlefield. _

_Somiko was on the ground behind the couch trying to hide from Satsuki. That's when she spotted Natsuki's glasses. She picked it up and an idea came to her. Before, Natsuki wore his glasses, but when his glasses were off, Satsuki appeared. If taking off the glasses reveal Satsuki then what if he were to have the glasses back on him? It was risky, but it was also the only solution she could think of at that moment. If this kept up, he would destroy the whole house._

_When Satsuki was beginning to exit the room still in rage, Somiko sprinted to him and put on his glasses back on him from the back. What happened next was what she guessed what would happen. Natsuki was back._

"_Eh? Aroe-Chan, what happened to the room?" _

_She furrowed her eyebrows. It seemed like he doesn't remember anything about Satsuki. And she decided to let that stay. "Nothing happened! Nothing at all! It was already like this when I entered the room!" she said, giving him a big strained smile. _

_Natsuki had a confused look in his eyes but seemed to be convinced enough._

_It was later on that she learned Natsuki is suffering from Gemini Syndrome._

…

"Satsuki! Where are you! Satsuki!" I yelled with my hands near my mouth you usually do when you want to be heard louder.

I dropped my hands down in defeat. What am I doing? He's not a cat or a dog. He won't just come out by calling his name. It's not as simple as that. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a black cat with green eyes. It was the one from the night before! It came up to me and snuggled in between my legs. I smiled at it.

"Oi, Kuppuru, have **you** seen Satsuki anywhere?" I didn't really mean it; it was more like a joke. But Kuppuru bobbed his head as if he understood what I was saying and walked off. It stopped and looked back at me. When it saw me not following him, he meowed and bobbed his head to the side, motioning for me to follow.

Being how desperate I was, I followed Kuppuru. After we took some turns around a few corners I lost sight of the cat. "Kuppuru? Where did you g—mmph!" my sentence was caught off with a hand over my mouth and another one around my waist pulling me into someone in an alley.

"Mmph, Mmph!" I muffled in the big hand that was still covering my mouth. I could feel body heat on my back.

"If you scream or make even a single move, I won't be so nice, got it?" A voice hissed in my ear.

I tensed up at the sound of the voice and nodded quickly. The hand was now free from my mouth, and I took a step back and turned towards the one I was looking for the whole entire time.

"Satsuki," I breathed out.

He smirked. "Nice to know I'm still remembered, **Mimi.**"

I took another step back and my eyes widened at the name.

"M-Mimi? I-I'm no—"

"Cut the crap. I'm not like Natsuki. I don't buy all this crap of yours," he stated while glaring at me.

I started to feel really irritated and I yelled, "Look, I told you I'm not Mimi! Get it across your thick headed mind!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Thick minded, eh? What if I break that pretty head of yours?"

Suddenly he charged for me, fist pulled back ready to punch me in the face. At the last second I blocked his punch. We went on like that; he punches, I block, punch, block, punch, block. I could have ended it anytime I wanted to but he was Natsuki, I couldn't bear to harm him. But here's the thing, he could have easily taken me out too, so why didn't he finish it?

After a while he stopped punching and looked at me. "See, you are her. And your blocking proves it."

I clenched my jaws. He was seriously starting to piss me off, that's when I remembered that I had to call Syo. Unfortunately, I remembered that I left my phone back at the dorms where it was charging. I never thought that I would be out for so long, so I didn't bring it.

Satsuki was eyeing my violin that I dropped in shock when he covered my mouth. I noticed it and moved quickly to protect it, but Satsuki was closer and he grabbed it before I could.

He opened the case, which revealed the old worn out violin. Thankfully it didn't break when I dropped it.

"So you did kept the violin…" he murmured holding the violin.

"Yeah so what?!" I snapped and reached for the violin. "Give it back! It's mine!"

He held it up where I couldn't possibly reach it. Damn his height.

Satsuki glared at me. "Yours? I don't think so. Natsuki gave it to you because he wanted to dispose of it. It would pain him if he knew it's still near him."

"Nani?" I asked.

"You heard me. I'm going to dispose of it so it would not hurt him." Then Satsuki raised the violin until it was at the back of his head, ready to smash it to the ground.

"No!" I shouted with my hand raised up to the violin as if it could stop the smash. "Please, don't break it! Please…" tears started to sting my eyes.

Satsuki looked taken back and lowered the violin. Then he stalked away back to the busy streets of the city with my violin.

"Oi, my violin!" I shouted after him, and trying to catch up.

…

Satsuki finally stopped walking and sat down on a park bench, placing the violin besides him.

"Sit or else the violin gets it," he threatened.

I balled up my fists to control my anger. I sat down on the other side of the bench, the violin in between us.

He opened up the case and took out my spare blank pieces of music sheets along with my pen. He then started to compose a song.

"Omare…" I started. How dare he use my stuff!

"Play the violin," he said while still working on his piece.

"What?! Why should I play the violin?!" I exclaimed.

He glared at me. It wasn't just any of his ordinary glares. It was a glare that said 'play the violin or else I'll go berserk on these innocent people, just because you pissed me off.'

I gulped and looked at the violin. Can I even play it in its current condition? But I can't just not play the violin and let the citizens get a feel of Satsuki's rage. I inhaled deeply and started to reach for the violin reluctantly when I heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks goodness!" Haruka appeared in front of us breathing a sigh of relief. "I got lost! But what are you two doing here?"

"H-Haruka?!" I exclaimed in confusion. But in truth, I was glad that I found an excuse to not play the violin.

Satsuki stopped writing and glared up at her then he proceeded back to writing.

"Ano…" Haruka started.

Before she could continue, Satsuki stopped writing and cuts her off, "Move. You're casting a shadow."

"Satsuki…" I hissed in a low voice in which Haruka couldn't have possibly heard.

Haruka jumped out of the way in realization. "Sure!"

When she was out of the way he continued to scribble on my sheets.

"A-ano…" Haruka started again, but just like last time, Satsuki cuts her off again.

"Take a hike. I'm composing."

Haruka looked a bit taken back. That's right, she's never met Satsuki before.

Just then, two teenage boys walked by talking, "Dude, you're serious?" the blonde one asked. "She's hella cute…" and the brunette guys tossed a crumpled wrapper carelessly into the air.

Unfortunately, the wrapper just had to land on Satsuki's head, then falls onto his composition, before landing beside me on the bench we were sitting on.

My eyes widened. Satsuki's going to burst at any time. I closed my violin case quickly, took it in one hand and got up, grabbing one of Haruka's shoulders back.

"H-Haruka, we should take a step back…" I suggested.

"Huh?" she said with a confused look.

I nodded my head at Satsuki whose hand began shaking and he clenched his fist so tightly that the effect caused my pen to snap in half. Dang it and it was my favourite one too. He then charged towards the two teenagers that were drinking pop they got from a nearby vending machine still talking about the girl, turning around to see Satsuki angrily punching the wall next to the brunette's head, leaving a dent. The brunette had his eyes and mouth wide opened in shock and fear, sweat furiously rolling down his face.

I had to smile at it. I could easily stop this, but honestly this guy shouldn't litter. Even I would have beaten him to a pulp if Satsuki didn't beat me to it.

Satsuki drew back his fist from the wall he dented and grabbed the brunette by the collar of his shirt and said while he dangled the wrapper with his free hand in front of the guy, "Garbage goes in garbage cans."

He clenched the wrapper in his hand. "What if I threw you away with it?" and he finished off the sentence by shoving the wrapper into the guy's mouth. The brunette was too scared by him to move, he was trembling all over.

Haruka ran to them saying, "Shinomiya-San!"

As fun as it was, I couldn't let the poor guy get seriously injured. I looked around for help when I saw Syo off at a far distance. "Syo!"

He looked at me then quickly changed his direction and ran towards him screaming, "There! There he is!"

"Syo, throw it to me! I'll handle things from here!" I yelled to him as he was closing in.

He nodded and threw the glasses to me in which I expertly catch it. I charge up to Satsuki and shoved his glasses back onto his face as he turned around to see who was yelling.

Syo came up to us panting, both of us looking if he turned back to Natsuki. And lo and behold.

"Huh? Nanami-San, Daiki-Chan, what are you two doing here?" Natsuki said innocently.

Haruka made a confused sound.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" exclaimed the blonder, shaking his friend to snap out of it.

Natsuki turned back around to them which resulted in the two of them screaming out in fear, crouching down against the wall.

"Wahhh!" Natsuki exclaimed with a slight blush tinted on his face.

The two shook their heads in terror, as if to beg for mercy.

As Natsuki crouched down to their level, the two backed up to the wall even more. Natsuki held a Piyo-Chan keychain that the brunette had and comments, "What a cute Piyo-Chan! Actually…" he continued standing up and showing them the back of his shirt revealing a big pic of Piyo-Chan.

"I'm a huge fan of Piyo-Chan!"

The two wore confused looks along with Haruka and a few that witnessed the whole entire thing, while Syo scratched the back of his head in annoyance, and me breathing a sigh of relief that he was back to normal before something terrible happened.

…

We were all now settled at a café with each other, since Haruka and the other two were going to the same place, and I had an interest in going too to see if my assumption was correct or not earlier this morning…

Natsuki gazed at his sundae with his hands cupped to his face and elbows propped up against the table. He smiled and said to his sundae, "Kawaii!"

The rest of us looked at Natsuki as if he could turn into Satsuki at any moment which was a huge possibility. I sipped my milkshake, while Syo whispered to Haruka about the situation.

"Get it? The way it works if Natsuki removes his glasses, he becomes Satsuki an entirely different person."

Natsuki took a bite of his sundae and placed a hand to his cheek exclaiming, "Delicious!"

Syo continued on, "I don't know if something happened to him before we met as kids, but he's put fifty-thousand people who've ticked him off in the hospital. Anyway, if you piss him off, it's all over. If Natsuki isn't brought back, all hell breaks loose. But he also has an unexpected talent for composing. Whenever he's got free time, he writes songs… he's also called a genius."

I just nodded, still busy drinking my milkshake. I would have explained to her too, but it might reveal too much.

"Wow!" Haruka complimented. "I'd love to talk to him!"

"Impossible," Syo continued to whisper, waving his hand in dismissal. "Satsuki doesn't talk to people and Natsuki doesn't remember a thing about him. He doesn't know."

She looked back to Natsuki who was oblivious and continued to finish off his sundae. "He wreaks havoc but then doesn't remember any of it?"

"Nanami-San…" Natsuki said after he finished off his sundae.

"Yes?"

"I always find myself thinking that you…"

"W-what?" Haruka asked a bit taken back.

Natsuki smiled and closed his eyes. "That you remind me so much of my beloved Elizabeth!"

"Eliza…beth?" Haruka asked but soon remembered. "Your dog, right?"

"Yes," Natsuki answered. "Whenever we're together, I feel like I'm basking in the sun."

"Really? I love sitting in the sun, too!" she said with a smile. "Ne, Daiki-Kun?"

"Huh?" I said now finished with my milkshake. "Yeah… I love to sit under the sun and other activities that require you going outdoors."

He grinned and poured tea into his cup. "Daiki-Chan, Nanami-San, you two…" he brought the cup to his mouth. "… really get me."

It was nice to hear a compliment from Natsuki, especially since I just had a rough encounter with Satsuki.

The tea began to fog up his glasses before he could take a sip of it.

"Huh?" He began to take off his glasses, but Syo panics and quickly told him, "D-don't take off your glasses off Natsuki! I'll cool that off for you!"

As Syo blew the tea to cool it down, the fog disappeared from Natsuki's glasses, clearing his vision.

"You're nice to me, Syo-Chan," Natsuki complimented.

When it felt like Syo prevented him from turning to Satsuki, Natsuki began to sneeze and Syo stops blowing and looks at him confused. Then it happened; he suddenly sneezed, which caused his glasses to fall onto the table.

All three of us gasped out in shock as we saw the glasses fall. Oh, no. Not again.

"You two…" Satsuki said referring to both Syo and Haruka. "are annoying."

Both of them had a fear of look on.

Satsuki stood up and continued. "Unlike Natsuki, I'm not soft hearted. Don't you dare whisper… right in front of me!" and he slammed his fist against a nearby tree behind him as a threat, causing the tree trunk to snap in half.

I quickly got out of my seat and stopped the tree from falling before it could injure anyone with my hands above my head, straining to keep the tree up. And the tree wasn't very light either, mind you.

I looked worriedly to the people around us. "Are you okay?"

They all nodded but backed up, due to the shock that a tree could have fell on top of them if it wasn't for me.

"If you've got the message, get the hell outta my…" before he could finish his threat Syo put the glasses back on him.

"Huh? What the…?!"

Haruka still had a panicked face on which Natsuki noticed. "What's wrong, Nanami-San? You look kind of pale…"

Haruka shook her head and brushed it off quickly. "N-no, no, I'm fine! Right, Syo-Kun, Daiki-Kun?"

To help the situation Syo laughed falsely and both I and Haruka joined in.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Syo chimed in.

Natsuki noticed where I was and was about to ask me when I quickly cut him off. "Hahahaha, yep, doing just fine! Just doing some Tree Ups! Great for your arm muscles!" and I tried to lift the tree up a little bit to convince him and gave him a ridiculous smile.

"We're all fine!" Haruka concluded.

…

Later on the day, we all arrived to the amusement park called 'Carnival World' where both the Piyo-Chan and HAYATO-Sama concert was taking place. But I think the concert will be cut short due to the many grey clouds beginning to invade the clear blue sky.

"Wow, what a coincidence! We were on our way here, too," Natsuki stated wearing his Piyo-Chan hat which was connected with big round glasses.

"To HAYATO-Sama'a concert?" Haruka asked.

"No…" Syo started.

Natsuki finished off for him by showing her Piyo-Chan flyer. "See, there's a Piyo-Chan character show after the concert. Syo-Chan said he had to see it, so we came together."

I raised an eyebrow at Syo. "Syo, is that true…"

"I didn't say anything like that!" Syo quickly said angrily then pointed an index finger at him. "Letting you go anywhere alone is dangerous, so I came with!"

"Aw, don't be shy," Natsuki said with a smile.

"I'm not shy! I told you I have no interest in friggin' Piyo-Chan!"

"Sure, sure. Syo-Chan, you're cute when you're bashful…"

"Listen when someone's talking!"

As they kept on arguing Haruka said to me, "Daiki-Kun, I didn't know you own a violin…"

I looked at my violin I was holding onto. "Oh, this isn't mine. It's a friend of mine; it's just that he lent it to me, that's all."

…

Fan girls were chattering all around us excitingly about HAYATO-Sama as the concert began to start with a huge screen on stage showing various pictures of him. It was pretty irritating since I don't really like crowded places.

"At any rate, he looks just like Tokiya-Kun, doesn't he?"

I nodded at that. Natsuki may be dense but he was also sharp when it comes down to it.

"Naturally, they're identical twins!" Syo reasoned then groaned and complained, "I wish this was Hyuga-Sensei's concert…"

"Syo-Chan… watching a pro at work from up close is an important way to study too."

He scoffed at it.

Suddenly HAYATO-Sama's voice came through the stages' speakers. "Ohayahho!" oh right, HAYATO-Sama has a kinky way to say stuff along with weird catch phrases like 'Ohayahho'.

"Thank you for coming to… my concert tonight!"

I covered my ears slightly to mask the sounds of fan girls shouting out his name.

Confetti spew out for a second and HAYATO-Sama jumped onto the stage with confetti everywhere. I looked at Haruka, she had an awestruck look. Guess she really does like him. Wonder what would happen if she knew he was Ichinose-San. I turned my attention back on stage as he began to sing his brand new song.

Syo, Natsuki, and I noticed that Haruka wasn't enjoying it as much as she should.

"What's wrong, Nanami?" Syo asked.

Haruka looked down. "He's got a beautiful voice… but…" she looked back up. "Somehow, it isn't the same as it used to be…"

Replaying what she said I realize she was right. This song was missing something… I think its missing heart…

HAYATO then spun around but he accidently dropped his microphone in the process. In a regular persons point of view you wouldn't have seen this but this is me we're talking about and I could see a faint etch of pain on his face before he dropped the microphone. He was obviously injured.

The microphone fell and feedback was screeched through the speakers. I covered my sensitive ears and uncovered them when the feedback ended.

One of the band members shouted to him, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Keep performing!"

But HAYATO just stood his ground.

The crowd began to murmur and shout out his name, encouraging him to go on.

One of the many fan girls bumped into Natsuki, causing his glasses to fall on the ground. Another one of them accidentally stepped on one of the lenses, causing it to break. Not good, not good at all.

The grey clouds finally gave in at it started to rain followed by a thunderstorm. Lightning struck one of the stage lights causing it to explode dimming the area. At that stage, fan girls finally ran away frantically, either away from the rain or the rain. Not really much of a choice.

When you think things can't get worse, it can. Satsuki ripped off his Piyo-Chan hat in rage, screaming as thunder and lightning rolls behind him.

"Shinomiya-San?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Satsuki!" Syo said.

Satsuki walked a few steps towards the stage. "HAYATO!"

HAYATO turned his attention to Satsuki and when he did Satsuki demanded, "Why do you sing insincere songs?!"

He ran to the stage. Syo tried to catch him but he was just out of reach. "Kuso! Nanami, Daiki, his glasses!" Syo yelled to us.

Satsuki jumped over the barricade, with security guards charging to him. But he easily fights them off like they don't even break him into a single sweat.

He jumps onto the stage, the rain dripping off of him into the dry stage floor, and told HAYATO, "You're in the spotlight, but your true feelings hide in pitch dark shadows. It pisses me off."

The idol seemed to be surprised at Satsuki's comment.

Satsuki continued. "I'm the darker side of Shinomiya Natsuki, but I don't lie to myself. Listen to my song."

HAYATO nodded in agreement and said to the band, "Let him."

The music started and Satsuki began to sing his song 'Orion de SHOUT OUT' (SHOUT OUT at Orion)

Haruka found the glasses form the floor and shouted to us. "Syo-Kun, Daiki-Kun, I have them!" then one of the lenses shattered.

Seeing the lenses shatter Syo starts to panic.

"I'll try something!" Haruka stated.

"Try something?! The lenses are shattered!" Syo protested but Haruka already started to head for the stage.

I couldn't just let her go up to the stage without someone to back her up. "Syo, I'm going to go with her!" I shouted and ran up to catch her.

Haruka walked along the stage approaching the stairs with me behind her. The song was so intense. I love it. But it was Satsuki's song not Natsuki's. Even so, the amount of feelings he pours into is unbelievable.

She began to enter the stage, slowly making her way to Satsuki to not be noticed.

Haruka was about to put Natsuki's glasses back on him but as the song faded out Satuski turned around to face her. Then he did something that boiled my head. Satsuki suddenly grabs her right wrist, pulling her closer; her right arm which was still holding the glasses was in the air. "Let's do something fun."

I let the anger control my body movements and I dropped my violin and yanked Haruka away from him, resulting in me in between them. I said to Haruka, "Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly.

I smiled a little at her than turned back to Satsuki. "Satsuki, how dare you treat Haruka like that?!"

Then he did something I never thought he would do to me. He grabbed my right wrist and placed me in the same position that Haruka was a moment before. But this time he pulled me in until we were nearly chest to chest and he snaked his arm around my waist to keep me close.

"Then why don't you take her place?" he said smirking while raising an eyebrow.

He leaned in to kiss me and I looked into those green hue eyes of his that also belonged to Natsuki. That's right, he's still Natsuki. I stared right back at him and gave a smirk.

"What's this? Aren't you scared?" He asked.

"You're still Natsuki. He and you are the same person, and I know he'll never do something that would harm me or anyone else, and you know that too," I replied.

He came into a halt when I said that.

Before anything else could happen, Syo suddenly appeared behind Satsuki and quickly puts on Natsuki's Piyo-Chan hat, deep enough that he was wearing the glasses that were attached to it.

"Huh? Daiki-Chan? Nanami-San?" he asked to both me and Haruka that was still behind us.

Syo sighed a huge relief and Natsuki turned to him. "And Syo-Chan! What's wrong?" he said innocently.

I guess any type of glasses work as long as Natsuki wears one. I'll have to take a mental note of that. Well, it's not like I'll forget it.

His short friend showed an annoyed expression to our oblivious roommate and angrily said, "Let's go!"

"Why?!"

"Just move, now!"

I started to follow them when I remembered about Haruka and my violin.

When I turned around I saw Haruka and HAYATO on the floor.

"Are you… … Ichinose-San?" Haruka asked him.

HAYATO looked taken back.

"Ano…" Haruka started but was cut short by Syo's shouting.

"Nanami, Daiki, what are you doing?! Let's go!"

"Okay!" Haruka replied and ran off the stage, not noticing me.

I walked across the stage and grabbed my violin then I turned towards HAYATO.

"HAYATO, you really **are** Ichinose-San aren't you? Why are you hiding your identity a secret?"

* * *

**_Katie Horror here! _****_i hope you guys like my sixth chapter. all resources to use was from wiki, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my O.C._**

**_sorry for the looooooong wait. but i had a minor writers block._**

**_i love love LOVED writing about Satsuki. i feel bad for him since he doesn't get much screen time but is an important character/personality? to the show. so that explains the Satsuki scenes._**

**_now... remember in episode 1 where it clearly says 5 childhood friends? so what about Tokiya? makes you think, eh?_**

**__****_I would love it if you guys would review, follow, and favorite on my story. those actions keep me motivated!_**

**_i will remove the lyrics after i have posted a new chappie._**

**__****_Horror, signing out._**


	7. Feeling Heart

Another day has passed and we were all settled in our seats for class, with astonished looks as we hear and see Haruka play a brand new piece she composed. It sounded lovely. Even if it was pouring outside the sound of her music warmed my heart. It's been raining for a couple of days now. I closed my eyes and slowly bobbed my head a little to the melody.

When she stopped playing, the room was filled with utter silence in shock and amazement, and Ringo-Sensei concluded it by clasping his hands together and complimenting, "That was wonderful, Haru-Chan! Now there's the talent of the girl who had the highest score in this month's song writing test! Your songs, your piano, the way you progress with each song, it's all fabulous!"

As he finished, Haruka stood up and bowed to the class. All of the students in the room said, "Sugoi…"

"I don't get it…"

"She's like a totally different person!"

Tomo, Otoya, and I all smiled at each other with the red head giving us an thumbs up. I looked back at Haruka still wearing the smile on my face. In truth, I was a little jealous of her. She even bumped me down to second place this month. But all in all, I'm proud that the little duckling I once knew turned into an elegant swan. Truly marvelous at how she could transform and progress in just three months.

Ringo-Sensei then announced to the whole entire class, "Well, that's it for today." He lined up some papers and just as the bells _**Donged**_ he made one final notice. "I'll have a new assignment for you next week, so get plenty of practice in, okay?"

"Okay…" we all responded.

…

Lunch quickly approached and Haruka, Tomo, and I were all sitting at our usual place. But the usual happy go lucky atmosphere was now displaced with a feeling of confusion and sadness, and the source seemed to be both me and Haruka. I looked at Haruka then back at my plate which I already finished. After all these days that passed, a specific thought would always frustrate me.

Why would Ichinose pretend to be his own twin and enroll in Saotome Academy when HAYATO already debuted and is a popular and active idol? Is he doing this so he could mock us… or is did he enroll here for a different reason. At the HAYATO concert he didn't even tell me the reason why. HAYATO's personality is the complete opposite of the real Ichinose. Does that mean he's not happy being who he is as an idol right now? I would do that if I was in his shoes, but still…

"Haruka? Daiki-Kun? Haruka! Daiki-Kun!"

I snapped out of it and looked at Tomo with a smile along with Haruka.

Haruka asked, "What's wrong, Tomo-Chan?"

"Don't give me, 'What is it"! I've been calling both your names for, like, a minute!"

"Gomen…" I apologized.

I took a glance at Haruka already knowing that she learned who Ichinose really is. I'll have to talk about it to her afterwards.

"Daiki, Haruka, you're both acting weird."

"That's not true!" we both protested.

Tomo shook her head. "Uh, uh… weird. Could it be…?"

"Nani, Tomo-Chan?" I asked.

"I bet you're in shock because of Shinomiya-San disrupted HAYATO's performance! Though I didn't know you were a fan too, Daiki-Kun…" she stated.

My mind went blank for a second then I remembered about that night. Oh right, the night where Satsuki sang his song to demonstrate emotion in a song to HAYATO. And it was also the same night where he almost kissed me.

Tomo continued. "I was freaked out when I saw it on TV! Shinomiya-San totally changed…"

Wait, it was aired live on **TV**?! Everyone who watched the live almost saw him force a kiss on me! I swear that when I get my hands on that Satsuki…

She then looked at us with worried eyes. "You two can tell me anything. I'll lend an ear."

Both of our smiles softened and we both said to her, "Arigatou, Tomo-Chan."

Tomo gave us a smile and nodded.

…

"Haruka… about Ichinose-San… you know who he truly is, don't you?" I asked.

There was silence except for the sound of both or feet walking down the hall.

"Ano…" she said quietly as if not wanting to tell me.

I chuckled a little. "I know that you know that he's HAYATO. You don't have to keep it a secret from me, alright?"

She looked at me, stopped, and bowed deeply to me. "Arigatou… for helping me since day one, I never got a chance to say thanks for everything you've done for me."

Why is she saying 'Arigatou' all of a sudden? It had nothing to do with the topic. Well, I am keeping a huge secret with her. Still… it's making me feel uneasy.

I jumped back a little in surprise and panicked. "Haruka! You don't have to thank me… I chose to help you since day one. If I wanted a thank you, I would have said it a long time ago. So please… stop bowing to me: it's making me feel awkward."

She quickly stood up straight. "Gomen."

We continued to walk down the hall.

"Daiki-Kun, do you know why Ichinose-San is attending to Saotome academy even though he's HAYATO?" Haruka asked.

I let out a small sigh. "I honestly have no idea **what's **going on inside his head. But… we should try to keep this a secret. There has to be a reason for him doing this, if he didn't: I honestly don't know…"

Before I could continue my thought we spotted Ichinose walking down the stairs to the same floor as us. He walked down the last few steps and continued down the hallway like our presence wasn't there at all.

Haruka took a step forward as if wanting to call out his name but she stopped herself. I looked at his fading figure. Ichinose didn't seem to be in a happy mood. Well, he's practically **never** in a good mood: but what I mean is that he seems to be even more unhappy than usual. What's happening?

…

"Eh?! Tokiya?!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Yeah," Syo replied.

Both Haruka and I walked back to the table with our teas in their trays. We were now all currently gathered in the study hall.

Natsuki, Masato, Otoya, and Syo were all seated at the table, apparently taking in something serious from Syo who rested his chin on his crossed fingers with the table supporting his elbows. And… it seemed to be about Ichinose.

"What about him?" I asked.

Syo looked up at me. "He was kicked out of S class."

Ichinose was kicked… out?

"Ichinose-San…" Haruka quietly said.

Tomo came to us with her coffee, not sure what was happening.

"Tokiya…" Otoya clenched his fist. "Even though he always makes a huge effort… I don't know what to say to him…"

"Learning with theory alone… is difficult," Natsuki said.

Masato placed his thumb and forefinger to his chin. "His songs have no heart… I guess…"

I bit my bottom lip. During his last performance, his new song also felt like something was missing, and that something I guessed was heart. I don't know how, but it just felt like it. All the essentials were there but I just wasn't feeling it.

"So he'll be moved from S class to the normal class, huh? Gotta be tough…" Tomo said.

…

This was a bad idea; I'll catch a cold if I continue to stay out here.

I heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at the dark gray clouds, but it only caused the many rain droplets to drop down on my face directly, though I didn't mind.

My clothes were already soaking wet from the rain with my hair slightly dry thanks to a blue-purple cap I was wearing, and I could feel the coldness of the night beginning to affect me.

I shouldn't have left the dorms when it was already really late, go to the pond, and climb up to the highest branch on the highest tree I could find in that area. I leaned my head back to the rough and soggy bark of the trunk.

Why am I even here? Why am I so darn worry about Ichinose? I just couldn't help but worry about him, and being outside helped calm me down a bit.

There was just something about him that made me want to comfort him. Have I… met him before? If I had I would surely remember him… right?

But when I look at him, he reminds me of someone… he has that same yearning look as if grasping for something he could never have. but the look in his eyes seem a lot more desperate, more… empty.

I started to bang my head to the trunk as if that could make me remember. I'm supposed to have a brilliant memory, so why can't I place where I felt like I met him before?_ Why, why, why?!_

Suddenly, I couldn't feel the pressure and sound of rain falling. It stopped raining. I stopped banging my head and looked at my surrounding. It definitely stopped but what caught my eye was the moonlight shining to one specific spot from the clouds. It was shining onto… Ichinose?!

I nearly fell off the branch. Luckily, his back was facing towards me with his front towards the pond. Why was he of all people, here?! At this point of time?!

Then he did something unexpected. He began to sing 'Feeling Heart'.

This tune… it sounds so familiar… it was the same song he promised he would dedicate to the kids. My eyes widened: I… remember why he seemed so familiar to me now!

As he sang, I could feel the emotion he puts into it unlike his other songs. This was his song.

When he finished I heard a snap, and it also seemed that he noticed too. We both looked to the direction of the noise and saw Haruka.

She seemed to be wiping her eyes, from… tears?

"So it was you…" Ichinose said with his eyes closed.

"You really are HAYATO-Sama, aren't you?"

Haruka I thought we already discussed that he really was HAYATO. I missed a bit of what they said due to me thinking of how much of an innocent she could be.

"Why?" Haruka asked. "HAYATO-Sama, you've already debuted… so why did you pretend to be your own brother and come to this school?"

"Because I wanted to sing. But I can't. my songs… don't have heart, apparently."

"That's not… the song you were singing before was beautiful! Your best…"

"Probably… that's because it's HAYATO's song right? If I try singing it as Ichinose Tokiya, it's no good."

I couldn't take it anymore. I was absolutely seething with anger right now.

I jumped off the branch and landed onto the soggy muddy grass. Haruka and Ichinose both turned to look at my direction. Before they could say anything, I darted at them, grabbed Ichinose's arm, and dragged him far away from the pond and leaving a clueless Haruka alone.

Both our feet made the ground a _**squish squash**_ sound as I dragged him all the way to the field.

_**Squish squash**_

_**Squish squash**_

_**Squish squash**_

_**Squish squash**_

Of course, Ichinose put up quite a fight to struggle out of my grasp, but alas I was the stronger one.

When we made it to the middle of the field, I let go of his arm.

He rubbed his sore arm and looked at me. "What do you possibly want?"

I balled up my fists and opened my mouth to speak—more like rant—, "How could you possibly say that?! **You** are HAYATO. HAYATO **is** you. get it through your head, please. You two are the same. The way you sang that song was amazing not because it was HAYATO, because you sang with heart and feeling. You could feel that too, don't you? because I did, and I'm not really a huge fan of HAYATO. Maybe from Haruka you won't believe it since she's a big fan, but trust a person who is not a fan of him."

Ichinose mouth opened a bit as if surprised by what I said.

I looked down to my now muddy stained soggy sneakers and spoke in a soft tone, all my anger depleted. "There was a point of time in my childhood where I didn't have the heart and spirit to even sing a single song... but... I soon overcame that when I visited an injured relative of mine, when he said that he loved singing more than anything. It made me realized that I should be doing what I love most in the whole entire world; creating music and singing..."

Relaxing my fists I continued. "You might be experiencing the same thing as me, so I'm sure you'll be able to sing one day if you—"

"That's enough."

"H-huh?"

Ichinose had his eyes closed with a displeasing look. "I can't take any more of you talking like you understand me."

"W-what?" I squeaked out a little hurt.

"You and I are different, see?" he said as he began to walk pass me. "Excuse me."

I know no matter what I say at this point in time won't get through him but I still yelled after him with a ray of hope that my words will touch his heart. "Ichinose-San, you baka!"

Yep, awe-inspiring words indeed. Awe-inspiring.

Still... how could he say that we are different? There **was** a point of time that all of what I said happened to me. Why can't he get that? To want to sing but not being able to: I know the feeling first hand.

...

The next day, Ichinose came to school as if nothing ever happened.

He was now in our class.

There was an awkward aura in the classroom when he came in and took an empty seat at the back. People avoided eye contact with him or they might even not look at him at all. Tomo, Haruka, Otoya, and I looked at him sadly at the door in the front, not daring to utter a single word.

As Ichinose flipped through his notebook as if he originally was already here, it was clear that he feels slightly uncomfortable. No matter how much a great actor he is, his eyes tell a different story. Even Masato, who was playing the piano, took a glimpse at Ichinose. Natsuki might have been the only one who acted normal for the next few days, but even he with his never ending childish personality seemed to dim a little bit with the same sadness we were all feeling.

...

Before the third day has passed since Ichinose came to our classroom, rude comments were already spreading like a disease. Haruka, Tomo, and I couldn't do anything but just stand there as bystanders.

"Ichinose Tokiya?"

"He got dropped from S class..."

"He's HAYATO's brother."

"Brother or not, they're totally different..."

I clenched my fists to control myself from bursting out in anger as the comments still continued only in whispered mode when Ichinose was walking down the hall. he looked like he didn't notice or didn't care but even he would melt down from these heinous words these people were spitting out.

Tomo sighed beside me and said, "It's become gossip that's going all over school, huh?"

Haruka gave a worried look after him.

...

"Morning!"

"Look at this!"

Basically the whole entire student body was gathered at the main floor looking at what was new that was posted up just a little while ago.

Tomo, I, and Haruka tried to take a peek of one of the posters. I stood on my toes trying to get a better view. The only thing I made out was summer camp, and that was all I needed to know to make a smile appear on my face.

"Summer camp is nearly here!" Tomo exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" I said excitingly said.

"Summer camp?" Haruka asked innocently.

...

"It's almost here! The long-awaited, annual summer camp!" Ringo-Sensei announced with both his hands cupping his face, giving a wink. "The location is... a southern island resort!"

Everyone at that point all gave out murmurs and gasps of excitement.

"The blue sea... white sand... waves breaking onto the shore... sweet wind..."

I could almost imagine myself already there.

"But!" Ringo-Sensei put in slapping his hands onto the table, snapping me back to reality. "Don't get carried away! After you come home, it's your hour of destiny. It'll be time to decide the pairings for your graduation audition!"

The happy atmosphere was now replace with seriousness. The graduation audition... I almost forgot about that. I don't even have the faintest on who I'm going to pick as my partner.

"That's right. Pairs will be formed between idol course and composing course students, and you'll start walking at last towards your dream debut!" and he gave a wink at the end. "I'm sure some of you have already decided whom you're going to be paired up with, but for those of you who haven't... this camp is your big chance to find the perfect partner! And that's why it's important, ne? Minna, choose your partner carefully... and i think you know this already... but remember, falling in love is forbidden. Everyone's got that, ne?"

"Yes!" we all responded. Well, the majority did. I spotted Haruka taking a glance at Ichinose. Could she possibly want him as a partner. If that was a case, at least she was a step further than me.

This summer camp will decide my future. I took a glance at Ichinose as well. What is he exactly thinking right now? Will he even find someone willing to pair up with him with the big gossip going around school with him as the victim?

* * *

**_Katie Horror here! _****_i hope you guys like my seventh chapter. all resources to use was from wiki, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my O.C._**

**_Sumimasen. how long has it been since i last updated? Gomen if this chappie was extremely short, but i just couldn't think of anything else, and there was a lot of scenes where it was only Tokiya as the main. i think the next few chapters will be as short as well._**

**_school is about to start so you won't see much of this story being updated very much, but i will try my best._**

**__****_I would love it if you guys would review, follow, and favorite on my story. those actions keep me motivated!_**

**_i will remove the lyrics after i have posted a new chappie._**

**__****_Horror, signing out._**


	8. Announcement

hey guys. it's been a pretty long time since i updated. well, to make up for that i have created a poll for all of you to take. it's on quotev. just search up the fanfics name, scroll down and you should find it. i'm thinking of only continuing it on quotev, since it allows you to insert a lot of stuff fanfiction doesn't give you. this poll is important to take since it will play a huge part on the story. Ja ne.


	9. Eternity Love

**ANNOUNCEMENT! **

_i will encourage all of you to_**_ read this on quotev instead _**_since it_**_ gives you_ **_**a better simulation with the actual lyrics, songs, and pics,** ne? i'm only asking you this so all of you will be able to** enjoy the story more. **that's my intention**. spread the P.O.S love!** now...** ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

* * *

"The purpose of this summer camp is to decide on the pairs for the graduation audition," Hyuga-Sensei announced.

I could hardly stand still.

The whole school has finally arrived to the summer camp island and there is only one word to describe the place: Magnificent. There were palm trees everywhere, and no cars to pollute the clean clean air you can't get in the city. This was my kind of place; being surrounded by flora and fauna all day long.

I snapped out of my thoughts and returned to listening to Hyuga-Sensei. "The composer course and the idol course… this is the perfect chance to determine whether partners are right for each other."

"Everyone, interact with each other and seek an appealing work," Ringo-Sensei continued on. "I pray you'll find the perfect match."

There was a pause for all of us to process it all in. already, girls were murmuring and eyeing on someone they hope to be partnered up with.

"Hey! Who are you going to partner with?"

"Definitely Jinguji-San!"

"Are you sure?! That's setting your sights too high!"

"I want Hijirikawa-Kun!"

"What about Aroe-Kun?"

"I would love to be his partner!"

I furrowed my eye brows in a bit of embarrassment.

Suddenly, Tomo jumped up from behind us and grabbed onto both of Haruka's shoulders playfully, while sticking her head in between us.

"Haruka! Daiki-Kun! I've decided!"

"Nani?!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Already?!" Haruka said with the same expression as me.

Tomo nodded. "Yeah! Yajima-Kun, who worked with me on that last assignment!

She pointed somewhere in near the front of the busy crowd; a brown-haired guy with glasses looked back to us and waved.

"He makes fantastic tunes!" Tomo explained.

"Huh? Really?! I'm happy for you," Haruka said.

"Amazing, wish I was in your shoes," I silently commented.

"Daiki-Kun, Haruka! Have you decided?" Tomo asked us.

"Eto…" I replied.

"Not yet…" Haruka answered for both of us.

"If you don't decide soon, someone will nab the one you're hopping for first," Tomo warned. She waved to her new partner. "Yajima-Kun! Let's meet up later." She started to walk towards him saying, "What time is good?"

I looked down to the ground. I haven't even given it a thought. Taking a glance at Haruka, I spot her eyeing Ichinose. She may not know it herself, but I know she secretly wants him as her partner. At least she has some one on her mind. I got no one at all.

Suddenly, rapid drumming sounds came on. My ears perked up at the sudden sound. There, in the middle of the crowd, was Shining Saotome himself. The corner of my lip twitched a little at what he was wearing: he had on a big feather crown made to look like some kind of peacock, weird fur cape draped on his shoulders, and the rest of the outfit looked like an extreme tropical outfit. To complete it off, he was holding a long stick-torch with fire lighted up on both ends it.

"Welcome to this island, loved by the goddess of music, Muse!" The principal exclaimed, holding the torch in front of him horizontally on the last word.

People were already murmuring out of surprise at his entrance.

"If you feel the touch of a mysterious wind, inspiration will come bubbling up!" he said, saying 'inspiration' in English and thrilling the last part.

He held out the torch now straight at us. "This year, not only will you be able to be in pairs… you can also be in trios!"

People were now getting rowdy at the word 'trios'. I was taken back at his sentence. You can be in a trio? And why only this year?!

Shining then spun around like crazy towards one direction, flinging the Torch with him saying in English, "Let's go!" switched back to Japanese. "Enjoy…" he took off his costume in one swipe except for his crown and cape, still holding the torch. He then took a hold of a Ringo-Sensei's wrist and raised it up along with his, and Ringo-Sensei seemed really surprised that his sunglasses fell off. "… this legendary island!"

Shining took off the rest revealing himself in only a loincloth, running while shouting, "I'll get Ringo and Hyuga to explain the rest…" he then finished off the sentence by summersaulting in the air into the ocean with his last word being, "Shining!" creating a huge splash that caused the water to bounce up five feet high.

This guy's the headmaster?! Hazardous! Dangerous! Those are the words that I would use to explain him.

Everyone looked to where he dove too, too shocked to say anything. I on the other hand was very curious about the 'trio' thing.

I approached Ringo-Sensei and asked, "Sensei, what did he mean by 'not only will you be able to be in pairs… you can also be in a trio'."

Ringo-Sensei picked up his sunglasses and placed it back on his eyes. Then he turned to me with a small smile and turned to face the astonished students and announced, "What Shining meant is that this year you can be in trios consisting of an idol and two composers."

"The extra slot for the trio can only work for students that take both courses. The double course student can then join a pair to make a trio on one condition: the student will only compose the song with the other composer course student, not performing as an idol," Hyuga-Sensei explained. As he did, he took a glance at me, knowing I was the only double course student in the whole entire school.

I straightened up. So the reason the whole 'trio' rule thing was made this year was because of me. Even so, why? Why would Shining make this rule up when I was the only one eligible to be in a trio? To give me a challenge? Well it is. Having three members will make the work easy, but I'll only be able to compose, not performing and doing what I love the most. I like composing, but I like performing even more.

As I arrive at the cottage, I spotted Ichinose. He seemed to have noticed and looked at me. We locked eyes for a second there. What happened a few nights before, replayed in my head unwillingly. I was the first one to break eye contact. I walked into the cottage, determining to find someone to be my partner.

…

"Daiki, just what are you wearing?!" Syo asked.

Syo wore red swimming trunks with a huge yellow star printed on the sides and green sandals. He took off his barrettes but he still had his small simple silver earrings on.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A gray hoodie, blue sweats, converses, and a combination of blue and magenta colored cap to tuck my hair in.

"What's wrong with my clothing? It's what I usually wear," I said bluntly.

"How can you wear such big and hot clothing in this temperature?! It's insane! Have you ever thought how you're going to swim in them?!"

"At least I'm not wearing what Natuski's wearing," I whispered.

As if on cue, Natsuki came out of the bathroom with his bathing suit on. He had on a one piece for guys, covering his chest to mid-way of his thigh. The one piece was blue with white horizontal stripes, along with it, he wore matching sandals.

"I guess…" Syo dryly said as if that was not convincing enough.

…

I walked all over the island to explore every inch of it. I first walked along the shore of the beach, taking in the sea air and the gentle waves. I smiled and closed my eyes gently. What a great place. Wish I could stay here forever. Shaking my head, I walked away from the shoreline and continued on.

Continuing on, I could hear girls squealing. Ren must be nearby. I scrunched up my nose on whether or not if I should continue on. On the opposite way was just mountains and hills, all I could do was head straight. I squared my chest in confidence and marched stiffly towards Ren and his fangirls.

As I got nearer, the squeals got louder. I trudged along when I saw Ringo-Sensei, Hyuga-Sensei, and Shining sitting on separate beach chairs. Besides Shining was Ren reading a fashion magazine with a bunch of his fan girls squealing and crowding all around him. I wasn't disgusted with the fact that Shining still had a loincloth on… though it was better than none. I shuddered at the thought, regretting that that ever crossed my mind.

Okay, fine, sure I was disgusted with Shining and his loincloth, but I was more disgusted at the fact that the girls were sitting on the beach chair with Ren with skimpy two pieces. Have those girls got no shame? If I had a daughter and she did that I'll probably ground her… … … whoa… maybe I am growing old. I don't see my hair line receding… is it?!

As I was panicking silently with my hands on my head to check if all my hair was still attached to my head under my cap, Ringo-Sensei called out to me. "Daiki-Kun? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I turned to him and saw him with a worried expression. "Ah! I'm fine!" I dropped my hands down quickly and straightened up.

Ringo-Sensei lifted his glasses above his eyes as if to get a better look at me.

I know that he's a man, but whenever I look at him I always question myself whether he really is male rather than female, especially with that long wig of his that he always wears. Ringo-Sensei wore a simple but pretty yellow sleeveless sundress that reached down right above the knees, which showed off his slender feminine legs and arms. He wore an orange bangle on his right wrist and a sun hat with a huge pink flower on the right. A giant beach umbrella provided shade to prevent his skin to get sun tanned.

He then said the one thing that was haunting me since the first day of attending Saotome Academy. "Are you worried that you won't be able to find a partner… or in your case; partner**sssss**," Ringo-Sensei emphasized the 'S' in the last word as if that didn't really bothered with me being reminded about the new rule that was just announced about me being… well the odd one out again.

"Ano!" I said, wanting to say that he was wrong, but the words just couldn't escape from my mouth. "Ano… yeah…"

Sensei sighed a little, looked to his left and smiled a bit. "Well I don't think you need to worry about that anymore," He said, still looking to his left.

Out of curiosity, I followed the direction of where he was looking and saw a girl standing a few meters away from the flirt group, but she didn't seem to be involved with them. The girl wasn't looking at Ren, she was looking at Ringo-Sensei and I—no… she was just looking at me.

I took a glance back at Ringo-Sensei to only find him already giving me a reassuring smile. "Go get her, tiger."

…

The girl and I walked along the shoreline, walking in an awkward silence. As a wave came down to shore that barely reached our feet she stopped. I walked a few more steps before I turned back to see why she stopped walking. The girl suddenly bowed very deeply that her long brown hair made a curtain kind of look to it.

"Sumen. You had to go through all the trouble as to walking such a distance just so you can fulfill my desire to be able to talk to you privately. For that I am truly sorry," she said.

To be honest, I was a bit shocked at how polite she was. She almost reminded me of... of… Haruka.

_**~Flash back~**__ *see the previous episode if you're a bit lost*_

_"Haruka… about Ichinose-San… you know who he truly is, don't you?" I asked._

_There was silence except for the sound of both or feet walking down the hall._

_"Ano…" she said quietly as if not wanting to tell me._

_I chuckled a little. "I know that you know that he's HAYATO. You don't have to keep it a secret from me, alright?"_

_She looked at me, stopped, and bowed deeply to me. "Arigatou… for helping me since day one, I never got a chance to say thanks for everything you've done for me."_

_Why is she saying 'Arigatou' all of a sudden? It had nothing to do with the topic. Well, I am keeping a huge secret with her. Still… it's making me feel uneasy._

_I jumped back a little in surprise and panicked. "Haruka! You don't have to thank me… I chose to help you since day one. If I wanted a thank you, I would have said it a long time ago. So please… stop bowing to me: it's making me feel awkward."_

_She quickly stood up straight. "Gomen."_

_We continued to walk down the hall._

_**~Flash back ends~**_

Out of instinct, I went over to the girl who was still bowing. Bending over to her level, I looked up to see bright hazel eyes. Her eyes widened a bit seeing how close I was to her. I placed my hands on both her shoulders. "Calm down," I instructed.

The hazel eyes relaxed a bit and I slowly guided her, with my hands still on her shoulders, to stand up. When both of us were standing up, I releases my gentle grip from her."Why are you saying sorry? It's not like you've done anything wrong."

At my comment, the Brunette blushed a little and turned her face away from me, looking out at the sea and said, "You're very kind, Aroe-Kun."

Now it was my turn to be surprised at her words. I don't think anyone has ever called me 'kind' before. Not even Haruka.

Even though she said that, I feel that she has something else to say to me.

"Do you have anything else you want to say to me? I'm pretty sure that complimenting the fact that I was 'kind' wasn't your only intention. If you have anything important to say, say it and I'll listen to every single word."

The girl turned back to me, looked at the ground for a few minutes and opened her mouth. "A-ano… Ano… Ano…" she kept saying that over and over again that I thought she was stuck in rewind.

After a whole lot more of 'Ano's the girl seemed to just get more flustered every time she said it. I didn't want to seem rude so I kept quiet and waited patiently, although it was pretty hard to do since I started to get a bit fidgety.

Finally, the girl took a deep breath as if to control herself, closed her eyes tight and tensed up beginning to shout out, "Ano, I was wondering if you would want to be my… my… my—"

"Well, what do we have here?" a velvety voice said, cutting the girl's sentence short.

I turned to where the voice was coming from and gasped a little. "Ren-Kun!"

The orange head approached us barefoot seemingly casual but I could see a hint of… anger on his face?

Ren wore on plain orange swimming trunks that matched his hair with an additional sky blue streak on each side with some shades he wore from earlier when I saw him with the flirt group.

As Ren continued to approach us he said to me," You have a lovely girl standing beside you. However, such a lovely girl does deserve a lot more."

He presented a lovely pink flower to the girl at the end of his sentence and winked at her. The Brunette took the flower hesitantly while she wore a hint of blush on her cheeks and stuttered, "A-arigatou, J-Jinguji-San…"

Ren went on with her as if I didn't exist, but after a bunch of hopeless flirting lines, he said, "I would love to spend more time with you but…" he took a glance at me which made me a bit shocked.

He turned back to the girl and continued. "But your roommate insists for you to get back to your cabin."

I watched as the girl seemed to break out of the 'seductive zone'—if you want to call what Ren does to girls all the time—and started to wave her arms in a panic. "Oh no! Chi-Chan is going to kill me!" And she sprinted away from us.

"Wait!" I shouted after the girl taking a step forward. But it was clear that she wasn't going to come back at this moment. And I didn't even catch her name…

I spun towards Ren and glared at him. "She was about to tell me something very important…"

Ren smirked. "You really didn't know what she was going to ask you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she was going to ask you to be her partner for the graduation audition."

My eyes returned to its normal shape at his statement. She was going to ask me to be her partner? How could I have been so dense?! Even so…

"So, what does it have to do with you? I can decide who I want as a partner thank you very much. And it would have been great if I had the chance to say 'yes' because then I would have had a partner which I've been killing myself to have one since day one!" I exclaimed.

Now Ren was glaring at me. "I had to shoo her away. Can't have competition now can we, Daiki-Kun? I only need to ask little lamb and the trio would be complete."

"Nani?"

"I want you to be my partner."

.

.

.

"_I want you to be my partner."_

.

.

"_I want you to be my partner."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"**NAAAAANIIIIIIIII!"**

…

"Uuuugggghhhhhh..." I groaned, trudging past the cottages and to the shop.

Inside the shop had a little bit of a comfy feeling to it. It was quite pleasant, though I ignored it and went to the dining area. The dining area was just a little bar but it had a large menu to choose from. I looked over the menu and saw a drink called 'Tropical Rainbow Smoothie'. The drink was very colorful that it had me mesmerized.

The worker behind the bar asked me what I wanted to order.

"One Tropical Rainbow Smoothie, please."

The worker immediately went to work. As he was working, I sat at a nearby high chair and waited. After a couple of minutes the worker presented me the lovely drink and left to give me some space.

I took a sip of it and immediately felt like I was in heaven. The drink was delicious! This was exactly what I needed after what Ren told me. Of course he was just teasing me, there was no way he could have been serious. But he did say trio... and that all he had to do was convince Haruka... no way. Just no way was he serious.

As I was half way done with the heavenly smoothie, I noticed a certain fiery red head taking a seat beside me.

"Otoya-Kun! Long time no see!" I jokingly greeted, chewing the end of the straw.

"Daiki-Kun, I've been looking for you," he said.

Otoya turned his chair to face me and I did the same. He had on blue swimming trunks which were the exact opposite of his hair that had a dark and white streak on both sides.

With one hand still on my drink, I let my free hand point a finger at myself questionably."Me?"

He nodded timidly and suddenly looked down and started to fiddle with his thumbs.

"Eto... Ah, well.. you see... I really like the music you make. It makes me feel happy every time I hear a piece made by you..." Otoya began.

I settled the drink down to my lap for support and looked at him. "I'm glad that the music I make makes you feel happy. Hearing you say that some how warms up my heart too..."

Otoya looked up to meet my eyes. His eyes seemed to shimmer at my words. He nodded energetically now. "Yeah! I really want to sing songs you make!"

Taking a sip of the smoothie, I arched an eyebrow. "What about Haruka? Don't you like singing her songs too?"

He scratched his head awkwardly. "Eto... how should i say this? I love Nanami's songs too, but if the two of you made a piece of music, I would sing it to my hearts content!"

Otoya got up and started to exit. I took a big sip to finish off the smoothie as he turned back towards me and shouted, "I'm gonna write your name as my second 'desired partner', Daiki!" he smiled. "That's all I wanted to say!" and he exited the tiny shop.

.

.

.

_"I'm gonna write your name as my second 'desired partner', Daiki!"_

.

.

_"I'm gonna write your name as my second 'desired partner', Daiki!"_

.

.

.

.

_"I'm gonna write your name as my second 'desired partner', Daiki!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I spitted out the last of my drink over a meter long. **"NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

...

After I paid extra to the poor worker that had to clean up the mess I made, I trudged down to the medicine aisle.

I went down the aisle looking from left to right. "Advil... must need some..." I muttered under my breath.

I can't take it anymore. Ren was already enough, now Otoya?! Who's next? Wait... there'll be a next?!

My headache grew by the second as I heard the 'Cha Ching' of the cash register. The cashier gave me a small smile, but I didn't return it as I went straight back to the cottage, gulped down a couple of Advil, and went to bed.

...

_I spun around to look at my surroundings to only see pitch black. Suddenly, fire flies came out of no where and revealed a male in his teens. I couldn't make out how the teen looked like. But he suddenly sang a beautiful song with a matching voice._

~ Boldly cross the

Shimmering, moonlight sea.

'Cause that's how

Your love will awaken.

I sing of eternity

With a voice that's the roar of the sea.

Forever searching for you.

I meet fate by chance

And embrace it.

I'll collect love songs from all over the world.

I'll inform that heart and that dream

That i was solely born for you,

As a protector... ~

_When he was done singing he approached me. Even when he was right in front of me, I still couldn't make out his features: just his voice._

_"Muse, the garden deity who guided us, speaks thus: the days of doubt will continue... but they exist to challenge you, to spin out something rich and beautiful. In the course of time, what you and the other create will likely bring about a miracle. May Muse protect you with divine protection..."_

...

My eyes snapped back open to reality. That was a dream... right? I looked to Syo and Natuski's bed to find them both soundly asleep. I went to the balcony and gazed at the many stars. Far away I could see Haruka at her own balcony which was near the... I cracked a smile as a light bulb just lit up above my head. I just got an ingenious idea.

The night was just as warm as it was in the day time, as I tip toed next door to Ichinose's cabin. I carefully placed the note down onto the floor and knocked on the door several times. When I heard footsteps from upstairs I quickly hid to a near by bush.

Otoya would be asleep like a baby right now, so the only one to answer the door would have to be... ... ... Ichinose.

He opened the door and looked around to find no one. He was about to go back inside when he spotted the white piece of paper standing out of the brown boards. Ichinose slowly picked it up and opened it up. After a few seconds he folded the note neatly and placed it in his pants pocket and he made his way towards the beach.

...

As expected Haruka went to the beach not long before Ichinose arrived. I was kept hidden from view from both of them as I listened to whether or not my plan will go well.

"Ichinose-San..." Haruka said.

He turned his head to see who called out his name. When he realized who it was he seemed to be speechless.

"Um... Ano..."

Ichinose closed his eyes briefly. "I've been thinking about both you and Aroe-San."

At that, I stood up a little but stopped myself before they noticed. Ichinose's been think about Haruka... **and** me?

"Ever since we first met, I've hurt you and him along the way. The night it was raining, too... just because I can't sing the way I want, that doesn't justify hurting you."

He's... saying sorry. He really is...

"It's my fault for talking out of turn!" Haruka exclaimed. "Even though I didn't understand anything about you! I'm sorry," she then bowed deeply.

"Please don't apologize."

Haruka stood up straight as he went on. "I was just angry with myself. I was unsatisfied, and didn't know whether I was Tokiya or HAYATO..."

"When I heard your music, I became entranced, as if by a magic spell. I became a prisoner of magic. It's because of you that I'm here right now!" Haruka stated. "I love your songs! Not because of the name HAYATO or Tokiya, but because they're your songs, just as they are!"

Haruka... I smiled at the end of what she said. I never knew she had this in her.

"You really are a sincere person," Tokiya said. "Soon after I debuted, I lost my aim. And then, I was hospitalized after an accident. That was the first time my soul was shaken by just a song. Something came flooding up from within."

...

_"Father, how long will it be before we reach to the hospital?" Somiko asked._

_Her father smiled gently at her. "We're almost there. You're even more worried than his mother."_

_Somiko flung her arms as high as she can which wasn't very high due to the car roof just above them. "Of course I'm worried! He's the youngest cousin I have. Can't let a little child feel all alone. He's fighting every single day just to live another day."_

_"Then you'll be very excited to hear what I'm going to say next," Seiran called out from the drivers seat, keeping his eyes on the road._

_"Nani, Seiran?" Somiko then gasped. "We arrived!"_

_Both Seiran and her father tried to hide their smile but failed to. Their little girl never seems to really grow up now can she?_

_When the car stopped in front of the hospital, the white head immediately, without losing even a second, sprinted into the hospital._

_He's on the fourth floor, isn't he?_

_ As she sprinted past nurses and doctors she was excited to see her favorite cousin once again. The last time she saw him was when he was still a small infant. She practically slammed the door opened and took a breath in when she saw the face of her cousin._

_"Eiji-Chan," she breathed out._

_The little boy widened his bright brown eyes in surprise. "Somiko-Chan!"_

_As Somiko went towards the hospital bed where Eiji was in, she gave a relieved smile. _

_"Somiko-Chan, where is Aroe-San and—" _

_His sentence was cut short due to the fact that he was practically unable to breathe in the intense hug Somiko was giving him. Luckily, she released him before Eiji really did faint._

_"Gomen, Eiji-Chan," Somiko apologized after seeing how hard he was trying to catch his breath. _

_She circled around the room and scrunched up her nose. She then faced back towards Eiji. "Wanna go outside rather than being cooped up in this small room?"_

_... _

_"Eiji... are you doing okay?" _

_The brunette looked down at the ground at that question, his feet barely touching the ground on the bench he and Somiko was sitting on outside the hospital. _

_He nodded his head. "Yeah, they said I'm progressing just fine... but..."_

_Somiko clenched her jaws and lightly patted her cousins back playfully. "Don't be like that, you're still here right?"_

_"mm."_

_She wanted to change the subject and fast. "Ne, Eiji-Chan, what can I do for you? I am in your service today after all."_

_Eiji looked up to his beloved cousin. He thought of it for a second then an idea popped in his head. "Somiko-Chan, can you please sing a song with me?"_

_At his request, she tensed up, her body frozen on the spot. That was one thing she would not do. Never again would she sing after what singing led to her. After singing with her loved ones that faded away. Again and again she would try to sing because she hoped that some one would stay by her side other than Seiran and Father. But that never happens._

_"__—_ko-Chan, Somiko-Chan?" 

_She snapped out of it and produced a fake smile to her now worried cousin. "Ah, well... isn't there anything else you want me to do?"_

_Eiji seemed to know what her answer was going to be. "But I thought you loved singing... your voice was so pretty..." _

_Something inside Somiko seemed to give away as she saw her fragile cousin in a state she never saw before. He knows that today might be his last day to live, or the next day, or even the next day, but he would rather sing with her rather than to do anything else._

_Somiko's eyes seemed to calm down, and she placed a hand on his tiny shoulder. "I'll do it. For you."_

_The little one's eyes brightened up and shimmered endlessly. Somiko looked at Eiji and then up at the bright blue sky. She smiled a bit and knew the perfect song to sing with her strong brave cousin._

~ Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost but now i'm found,

Was blind, but now I see. ~

_Both of them were about to sing the next line when a male voice joined in._

~ T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear ~

_Eiji and Somiko turned their heads and saw a handsome male with dark blue hair and crutches. His voice was amazing. For a moment there, the two cousins stopped to just listen the teen sing._

~ and Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear ~

_Somiko and Eiji looked at the male that continued to sing with a gentle smile on his face. They both smiled and knew what to do next. All three of them produced a gentle harmony as the sun set down._

~ The hour I first believed. ~

...

_The next day_

_..._

~ Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see. ~

_The hospitalized children and others including Eiji, Somiko, and the male finished the last note with a huge smile. The children then started to chatter in excitement. Somiko was confused on why they were so excited. Eiji then revealed a CD with a picture of the male patient standing beside her._

_"You're a singer, right?" Eiji asked happily. "I'll go to your concert for sure."_

_Somiko arched an eyebrow in interest. "No wonder you're so good at singing. I'll go to your next concert, too."_

_The rest of the children joined in. "I'll go!"_

_"Me too!"_

_"Me too! Me too!"_

_"Me too!"_

_"Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan, sing!"_

_Kaleidoscopic eyes widened. They want her to sing too? But they know that she's not an idol... she gave a small smile along with the idol. She now remembers how much she loved singing and why she started. Because she loved to do what she does best._

_Arigatou, Eiji._

_"Sing a song!" a girl requested._

_"More more!"_

_..._

The sun began to rise out of the horizon as I tried to fight back the never ending tears overflowing out of my eyes. But they continued to fall, blurring my vision.

As I managed to stop for a second or so, I heard Ichinose say in a pained voice, "I'll do anything to sing... Songs are all I have!"

"I want to hear your songs!" Haruka sobbed. "Please! Please sing!"

The tears started to overflow once more as I heard Haruka sob. Never had I felt this emotional since... mother died.

But what Ichinose said next warmed my heart enough to stop the tears. "I'll try to start. One more time... from the beginning..."

At the end of the sentence, Haruka gave a relieved smile earning a smile back in return from Ichinose. That was the first time since I started to attend the school that I've ever saw him give such a gentle smile.

* * *

**_Katie Horror here! _****_i hope you guys like my Eighth chapter. all resources to use was from wiki, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my OCs_**

**_Sumimasen. how long has it been since i last updated? i purposely made this a bit longer to all my readers that have been waiting oh so patiently for me. hehe._**

**_School started so you won't see much of this story being updated very much, but i will try my best._**

**__****_I would love it if you guys would review, follow, and favorite on my story. those actions keep me motivated!_**

**_i will remove the lyrics after i have posted a new chappie._**

**__****_Horror, signing out._**


	10. Q and A session with Daiki!

**_Katie Horror here! This little special extra chappie! a... Q and A section! all questions were made by me! hope you all will enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Katie**: Alright to start things off i guess i should ask you: what's your favorite color?

**Daiki**: Favorite color? *Scratches head* well... i don't really have a favorite color...

**Katie**: Must. answer.

**Daiki**: Yeesh, what a scary aura you're emitting... ah, then i'll choose... white?

**Katie**: not a color. it's a shade.

**Daiki**: what do ya mean?

**Katie**: *Sigh* moving on.

* * *

**Katie**: Just what is your relationship with Aroe Somiko? The readers are dying to find out.

**Daiki**: ... ... i have no idea what you're talking about. never in my life have i heard of the name Aroe Somiko.

**Katie**: But how can you explain the fact that the guys always says that you look or resemble her in some way or form?

**Daiki**: That's what i want to know. just because we have the same last name doesn't mean that i know her. it's just all a mere coincidence. and to be honest it really irks me to hear them always mention about her when they talk about the past. Because Aroe Somiko** does not** exist.

**Katie**: But what about your relationship with the guys? they seem to be connected well with that Somiko girl.

**Daiki**: I don't know why, but i have the best memory out of all of them so i really don't know why they keep mentioning her and not me...

* * *

**Katie**: Okay... next question... oh this is interesting: this question is for *Sinister smile* Syo.

**Daiki**: Syo? Eeehhhh... i think he's... oi, Syo! Come back here! *Grabs Syo and drags him to the camera*

**Syo**: Let. Me. Gooooo!

**Daiki**: Calm down, man.

**Syo**: Eh? Oh Daiki... where's Natsuki?

**Daiki**: How could you possibly mistake me for Natsuki?

**Katie**: Guys! Questions, remember?

**Daiki + Syo**: Sumen.

**Katie**: *Rolls eyes* back to the questions. Syo are you irritated with the fact that Daiki is the same height as you and Natsuki compliments that he's as cute as you but is never forced to wear anything relevantly 'cute' per say by Natsuki?

**Syo**: Wait a minute! *Turns to Daiki with an angry expression* You've never been forced to dress up by him?!

**Daiki**: No, not really. why?

**Syo**: What do you mean, 'why'? how come i'm the only one suffering!

**Daiki**: Don't ask me... *Switches to a cute voice* maybe you're just too darn cute!

**Syo**: Omare... **I AM NOT CUTE!** If i am cute- which i'm not saying i am!- you're as cute as me!

**Daiki**: Awwww, that's a really big compliment coming from you.

**Syo**: EHHH?! I didn't mean to compliment you! you should be insulted, if you're a real man!

**Daiki**: *Twitches eyes at the words 'if you're a real man'* yeah... you're absolutely correct... i should be insulted... i am a man... ... hehe... hehe...

**Syo**: Did the airs' aura just change?

**Daiki**: Hehe... hehe... hehe... *Creepy smile with a matching voice* Hey Syo, want to go for a little walk? the sun's about to set... perfect time for a 'light walk', don't you think... Syo?

**Syo**: Oi, Daiki, you're starting to freak me out.

**Katie**: and that's how the name of Kurusu Syo was no more.

**Syo**: Wait, what?!

*** Syo was not harmed in the making of this Q and A (thanks to Haruka)***

* * *

**Katie**: Daiki, how high have you've ever climbed on a tree before?

**Daiki**: Ano... i think the highest i've ever tree climbed before is probably... four to five stories, maybe?

**Katie**: That's pretty high. i get dizzy from just looking down at my feet. *Looks down to her feet* Woah! okay! Daiki, can you please stop spinning around me so fast? ... and the rest of the world for that matter?

**Daiki**: I'm not spinning around.

**Katie**: See... i-i... told you i get dizzy... easily... ugghhh *Faints*

**Daiki**: K-Katie? Eto, no one was questioning you. *Sigh*

* * *

**Haruka**: Hello, minna-San! i'll be asking the questions until Katie-Chan regains consciousness. *Looks through cue cards* mmm, okay! Daiki-Kun, what kind of animal do you like best?

**Daiki**: Good question... just recently i've been really interested in skunks!

**Haruka**: ... ... Skunks? Eto, why skunks if it's not too rude of a question that is.

**Daiki**: Nah, i don't mind. *Gets all passionate* skunks, such poor and small creatures that remind you of a smaller version— and less harmless— version of a badger. A predator would be able to take down such a defenseless being *Gets a scary face on* Demo... if the mean ol' predator of a bully comes anywhere near it, it would surely get a surprise, because then... **POW!**

Haruka: *Yelps and jumps back a bit*

Daiki: The silent but deathly weapons skunks hide until they really need it.

**Haruka**: Ah... I see...

* * *

**Haruka**: Do you have anyone special in your heart?

**Daiki**: What kind of a question is that? we're not allowed to fall in love, and even if we were, i don't have anyone i really like like yet. but... i guess my father holds something special in my heart.

* * *

**Haruka**: Before we continue we have an announcement: please us any ideas you have on dares or just some questions you want answered about the story so far! Get on with the requests, Minna-San! ... ... ... Eh? *Looks down* looks like Katie-Chan's awake.

**Katie**: I'm back! Miss me?

**Daiki**: Not really.

**Katie**: Whaaaat?! *Pouty face* you're so mean... just for that, you have to answer this question: tell me your most darkest deepest secret ever!

**Daiki**: *Widens eyes* I can't answer that!

**Katie**: *Raises an eyebrow* now why is that?

**Daiki**: Because I'll get found out about who i really am! *Gasps then immediately covers his mouth with both of his hands* Wait! forget what i just said!

**Katie**: Too late. tell us, now.

**Daiki**: Fine... *leans into Katie's ear and whispers something*

**Katie**: *Eyes widen a bit on every single word Daiki told her about his secret*

**Daiki**: *Leans back and crosses his arms to his chest* Satisfied now?

**Katie**: No way! you're... you're... you're-

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

* * *

**_Katie Horror here! _****_i hope you guys like my Eighth chapter. all resources to use was from wiki, and more. i do not own utapri. all i own is my OCs_**

_** That was my first time being a Q and A host. it was really fun, but some parts well... the last part was cut out so it won't spoil the story. The next chapter is going to come! Better hold on as your hearts may go Doki Doki! or not! XD**_

_**thinking of doing a extra chapter where we do dares instead. i'm not good with dares, so please tell me any ideas you have on dares or just some questions you want answered! The questions and dares can involve the other utapri character along with Daiki! get on with the requests!**_

_**Horror, signing out.**_


End file.
